Cuando Decidas Quererme
by la chica invisible
Summary: El tener un padre alcohólico y adicto al juego. Había orillado a Bella a extremos que no esperaba. Como lo era su próximo matrimonio. Edward le había prometido dinero y lujuria. ¿Estaría dispuesta a esto?.
1. Capitulo 1

Cuando Decidas Quererme

 _Story: Cuando Decidas Quererme_  
 _Storylink: s/12133739/1/_  
 _Category: Twilight_  
 _Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_  
 _Author: la chica invisible_  
 _Authorlink: u/2363528/_  
 _Last updated: 09/03/2016_  
 _Words: 6433_  
 _Rating: M_  
 _Status: In Progress_  
 _Content: Chapter 1 to 1 of 1 chapters_  
 _Source:_

 _Summary: El tener un padre alcohólico y adicto al juego._ _Había orillado a Bella a extremos que no esperaba. Como lo era su próximo matrimonio. Edward le había prometido dinero y lujuria. ¿Estaría dispuesta a esto?_

 **Hasta que decidas quererme**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Summary:** El tener un padre alcohólico y adicto al juego. Había orillado a Bella a extremos que no esperaba. Como lo era su próximo matrimonio. Edward le había prometido dinero y lujuria. ¿Estaría dispuesta a esto?

 **Prefacio:**

Edward necesitaba cobrar su herencia, que su abuelo había dejado con solo la condición de que se la daría hasta que cumpliera treinta y estuviera casado; Edward cumplía una de las clausulas, ya tenía treinta años y necesitaba el dinero para poder independizarse de la familia, estaba cansado de vivir y trabajar en él negocio familiar, pero para lograr sus deseos necesitaba una esposa y para eso estaba Bella, que tenía deudas hasta el tope y necesitaba salir de ellas. Ese era el mejor trato a conveniencia de él, claro.

Sin embargo Bella tenía otra historia, había tenido una familia feliz, todos sus caprichos eran cumplidos de inmediato, esto cambió después de cumplir dieciocho. A sólo días de irse a la universidad tuvo que levantar el teléfono para encontrarse con una noticia que daría un giro completo a su vida, su madre acaba de fallecer en un accidente automovilístico, esto hizo un cambio para mal en su vida y apenas estaba por descubrirlo.

¿Un matrimonio sin amor?, eso era anormal, aunque el pago por este acuerdo era justo, ¿Bella estaba dispuesta a realizarlo?

Ahora Edward le presentaba un futuro encantador; pero, ¿realmente sería el ángel que llegara a salvarla o sería un demonio que la hundiría a un infierno peor del que ya estaba y su única manera de averiguarlo era diciendo sí, frente a un juez?

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Bella PVO_

La mañana era soleada, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día que iba a ser tan especial, era hora de despedirme de todos los amigos, parientes, de mi gran fiesta de despedida para poderme ir al Instituto Culinario De Nueva Inglaterra, una de las mejores escuela del país, ahí pasaría los próximos años estudiando para ser una chef profesional y después se iría a Francia a estudiar una especialidad en esta cocina, todo estaba planeado a la perfección. Me levanté alegremente, mi madre y mi hermana menor ya estaban en la cocina.

—Hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó alegre Renne al verme entrar a la cocina.

—Muy bien, sobre todo emocionada, y ¿tú? —pregunté exaltada de emoción al ver que la mayoría de la decoración para la fiesta ya estaba puesta.

—Cómo puedes ver Vanessa y yo nos levantamos temprano a preparar todo para tu fiesta— comentó alegre.

—No puedo esperar para que sea mañana, ¿el cheque está listo? —indagué con ansias, esperaba que lo estuviera, si no ¿cómo ingresaría?

—Ya tu padre lo tiene hecho, relájate Bella—comentó mi madre mientras me tomaba de los hombros—, no puedo creer que mi pequeña ya se tenga que ir. —dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

— ¿Cuándo sea mayor yo también iré a la universidad? —preguntó mi pequeña hermana de apenas siete años, lo que se creyó que era la menopausia resultó ser una pequeña hermana.

—Claro que sí, en ocho años tú iras a estudiar lo que desees como tu hermana Bella—informó mi madre emocionada.

Lo que más deseaba mi madre era que nosotras hiciéramos lo que ella no había podido hacer, estudiar en la universidad, ya que mis abuelos no habían tenido los recursos para mandarla y se había quedado con ganas de estudiar; y cuando se le había presentado la oportunidad, yo estaba ya en camino y mi madre se tuvo que casar y así olvidar una vez más sus sueños.

—Renne, hay que irnos, el pastel nos espera—exclamó mi padre desde la entrada y mi madre nos besó a ambas y salió.

En esos momentos nos pareció algo cotidiano decirnos que nos queríamos y se fueron, Vanessa y yo nos decidimos poner a trabajar sobre la decoración que faltaba en la casa, realmente era poca; mi madre había avanzado tanto en la mañana para dejar casi nada para nosotras, después de terminar, el calor se había incrementado mucho y decidimos entrar a la piscina un rato. Ésta no tenía demasiado tiempo, Charlie hacía poco que había cambiado de puesto y ganaba mucho mejor, tanto que en el pequeño patio trasero decidió instalar una pequeña piscina como mi madre siempre había deseado, el único deseo de Charlie era cumplir y consentir todos los caprichos de Renne y de nosotras, todo lo que deseábamos si estaba en sus manos en pocos días lo teníamos y si no era tan próximo hacía todo para lograrlo después.

Cuando nos cansamos y nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba poco para que comenzara la reunión que habían organizado para mí, Vanessa y yo nos fuimos dentro, enseguida la metí a bañar para que ella atendiera a la gente que fuera llegando temprano. Al ir caminando por la casa, me di cuenta de que el contestador marcaba un mensaje, eso me extrañó, era raro1 que recibiéramos mensajes.

—Este es el número de emergencia de la señora Renne y Charlie Swan; se solicita comunicarse de inmediato al Hospital General de San Francisco—era lo único que decía el mensaje.

Inmediatamente busqué el número, y lo marqué lo único que me decían, era que habían llegado mis padres después de un accidente automovilístico, no me quisieron dar más detalles hasta que llegara a allá. Saqué de bañar pronto a Vanesa para irnos inmediatamente para allá, en hospital realizaría las llamadas para cancelar la fiesta.

Vanesa no podía parar de llorar mientras nos dirigíamos al centro médico ambas llenas de angustia por no saber qué era lo que pasaba. Conforme daba uno y otro paso sentía un escalofrío peor que el anterior que alteraba por completo mi sistema, algo malo realmente estaba pasando y no entendía por qué, si todo ahora iba tan bien, ¿Cómo se destruye una vida tan rápido?, al llegar a recepción, ese escalofrío, que no me había abandonado, decidió atacarme con más fuerza.

—Soy familiar de Renne y Charlie Swan, ¿qué paso? —lo último lo susurré casi sin aliento, no podía creer que esto pasara.

—Le mandaré llamar cuando el doctor esté aquí—comentó la enfermera de una manera educada mientras buscaba unas cosas—, mientras ¿sería tan amable de llenar este expediente del señor Swan?—me entregó un cuestionario que tomé por inercia.

— ¿Qué sucede con mamá, Bella? —inquirió aterrada mi pequeña hermana.

—No debe de ser nada serio, Vanesa, tranquila—le susurré mientras la abrazaba para que se tranquilizara.

Llené el cuestionario completo, sobre las alergias y problemas que tenía mi padre, pero de mi madre no sabían o no querían decirme nada, eso sólo me mantenía en un suspenso peor. Vanesa al tranquilizarse se comenzó a dormir, después de una agonizante hora, llegó el doctor, quien pregunto enseguida por nosotras. Suspiré al ver su cara de compasión por nosotras.

— ¿Qué pasó? —fue lo único que atiné a preguntar en ese momento.

—Tú eres la familiar de los señores Swan—aseguró y yo sólo asentí en respuesta, no quería moverme mucho para no despertar a Vanesa—, ellos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, hicimos todo lo humanamente posible pero tu madre no pudo sobrevivir—su voz era tan serena que no entendía sus palabras.

— ¿Mamá está... muerta? —fue lo único que salió de mi boca sin pensar demasiado.

—Así es, siento mucho su perdida, si necesita ayuda, aquí tenemos un buen psicólogo…—todo en ese momento lo dejó de escuchar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendía cómo era posible de un momento a otro perder a un ser querido.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Época actual (8 años después).**_

Para mi desgracia la alarma inició a sonar justo cuando comenzaba a tener un sueño profundo, me levanté medio adormilada, el turno de la noche había sido infernal ya que se había tenido más clientes de los que se esperaban y eso había ocasionado más trabajo, andar de un lado para otro en el restaurante buscando acomodo, y que las mesas reservadas no fueran ocupadas, eso era tan cansado… me puse una bata para salir a recibir el correo, y como no era una sorpresa todas eran de deudas aunque lo quisiera nunca lograba sorprenderme este hecho, estaba en ellas hasta el cuello y aún más arriba y no encontraba aún la solución para pagarlas todas.

Las pocas tarjetas de crédito que me quedaban estaban hasta el tope, ya que mi padre intentando hacer maniobras con ellas, para pagar menos, lo único que ocasionó fue endeudarnos aún más, ya que mientras usaba una para pagar la otra, se endeudaba al doble con ésta para pagar la anterior. Esa era nuestra vida, deuda, préstamo, deuda, préstamo así hasta el infinito, nunca he entendido como cinco minutos de distracción te pueden arrastrar a tener que dejar todo, estudios, casa, vida para convertirlo en deudas, que se vuelven imposibles de pagar y aun peor a la defunción de nuestra querida Renne.

Entré a casa sin muchos ánimos aún arrastrando los pies. A pesar de que todos aman el clima soleado, éste suele deprimirme recordándome los pocos flashes que tengo de esos días: el entierro de mi madre, el dar el cheque de la universidad para pagar la cuenta del hospital ya que el seguro médico había expirado y con las reconstrucciones de la casa, nadie se había interesado en volver a dar mensualidades a éste, todo en un momento ahora se había vuelto un inferno, en el momento en que deshice mis maletas y a los pocos años las volvimos a hacer pero no para ir a la universidad, sino para mudarnos a una casa más modesta, ya que después del accidente donde falleció mi madre, tres años pasaron para que de nuevo la mala suerte llegara a nuestras vidas y otro accidente ocurrió en ese momento y ahora Charlie era el incapacitado, y con su pensión y mi sueldo de mesera no ayudaba a pagar nada de eso y nos tuvimos que cambiar a algo más acorde a nuestro presupuesto. No pude evitar suspirar al ver todo esto, la pequeña casa a la que nos mudamos se caía a pedazos, aunque lo intentara o que no lo hiciera parecía una alegoría de mi vida; con mi poco sueldo intentaba que no sucediera, pero arreglaba una cosa y otra se descomponía, era deprimente y frustrante sufrir constantemente de eso; al ver otra pared carcomida, suspiré frustrada.

Comencé a hacer el almuerzo que siempre tenía el mismo elemento principal: huevos, ya que no tenía suficientes recursos económicos para poder variar mucho la dieta. Eso sí, siempre los preparaba de una manera distinta, intentaba ver el lado positivo aunque este fuera demasiado pequeño que se tenía que buscar con una lupa para poder verlo; Charlie odiaba enteramente esta situación, siempre hablaba de que odiaba el almuerzo que siempre tenía que ser el mismo, renegaba y maldecía esta situación sin ver que él era el que la causaba, y no tenía conciencia sobre ello y si la tenía sabía ocultarla muy bien donde nadie la viera ni se diera cuenta o la otra opción era que era experto en ahogar esta culpa entre tanto alcohol y juegos de apuestas como pudiera para dejar de pensar cada noche en la miseria en la que vivíamos, todo se hubiera podido recuperar de no ser por esa vida que eligió después de la muerte de mamá. Todo lo olvidó para ahora ser su prioridad él y sus vicios y se olvidó de sus hijas y los deseos o necesidades de éstas.

—Con tu doble trabajo, ¿no deberíamos comer mejor?—rezongó molesto mientras buscaba en el refrigerador una cerveza para aliviar la cruda de la noche anterior en la que llegó sin sentido en un taxi que me salió el doble de caro porque vomitó dentro de él.

Y esa era una situación tan cotidiana, o sino, llegábamos juntos porque tenía que ir a buscarlo a la taberna donde estuviera, tenía que pagar sus taxis o venía alguien igual de borracho a dejarlo porque no tenía ni un centavo para pagar, porque siempre tenía rachas de mala suerte y cuando lograba ganar algo de dinero, no se retiraba hasta perderlo todo de nuevo e incluso pagar con las pocas cosas de valor que nos quedaban, era por eso que nunca me quitaba la cadena de oro que me había dado mamá, esa siempre la conserva al cuello para que no pensara en darla como pago de sus juegos perdidos.

—Comeríamos mejor si el noventa por ciento de mis sueldo no se fuera en pagar deudas, —comentó un poco molesta _\- y tus apuestas y tu alcohol_ _diario_ -piensó esto último y comienzó a servir con mala gana, me molesta mucho la actitud que toma, cuando por su culpa estamos así.

—Ya sé que soy un mantenido y un inútil, no tienes que recordarme que por ti se come en esta casa, y que no puedo decir nada del desayuno o almuerzo porque enseguida te pones así Isabella, ¡¿olvidas quién soy?!—gritó Charlie, golpeando el suelo con el bastón que tenía que usar para sostenerse.

—No es reclamo ni recriminación, sino que esto sería diferente si tuviera que dejar de pedir dinero prestado por tus contantes apuestas y el poco dinero de tu pensión se va en alcohol—refutó sin entrar en histeria, pero dejó su plato en su lugar de mala manera.

—Isabella aunque me mantengas sigo siendo tu padre y no tienes por qué criticar mi modo de vida, esa es sólo decisión mía y para algo es mi dinero—contestó sentándose y arrojando el bastón contra la mesa que se tambaleaba.

—Lo critico porque me afecta, a la que le reclaman tus deudas es a mí, nunca a ti porque saben que no tienes nada, la que tiene que andar viendo como paga soy yo, tú sólo te llevas las cosas y cuando ya no alcanzas me mandas llamar—replicó tomando molesta el tenedor para comenzar a comer.

—Me criticas demasiado, pero no entenderás, hasta el día que estés en mi situación—exclamó, arrojando a un lado su plato— y estoy harto de esto, quiero almorzar otra cosa me cansé de todo esto, no quiero nada, menos con tus reclamos.

Me quedé callada, yo también estaba cansada de la situación al menos una vez al mes lo poco que lograba ahorrar de las propinas lo tenía que entregar a los diferentes acreedores de mi padre, decidí aislar esos pensamientos, tendría que trabajar en un par de horas y no podía llevar mala cara, cuando ese trabajo me salvó la vida cuando lo conseguí a menos de una semana de haber enterrado a Renne, tenía que conseguir uno urgente, las terapias de Charlie nos estaban dejando sin nada y a menos que no quisiéramos comer yo me hubiera tenido que quedar en casa, esa situación me entristecía y me molestaba, era una sensación complicada, porque a la vez amaba mi trabajo, al menos un tiempo estuve en la concina y fui feliz regresando a lo que quería ser antes de que ocurriera todo lo que cambió mi vida.

Lo único bueno es que en la cafetería tendría que cubrir unas horas extras para ganar un poco más de dinero y sobre todo sacar un poco más de propinas y así ahora avanzar en el último prestamo gigante que había tenido que pedir, no me arrepentía en lo absoluto, de hecho estaba orgullosa de ese acto, pero mi padre lo odiaba, no entendía que no tenía que ser él el más importante en mi vida y que no era al único que le tenía que pagar algo que necesitara, no eso no lo comprendía, le resultaba inútil que Vanesa ahora era la que podía cumplir su sueño y ayudar en un tiempo más y después independizarse, ella tenía la oportunidad que yo había perdido y que no tendría nunca de nuevo en mis manos.

—Si no pagas la universidad de Vanesa, estaríamos mejor, ella trabajaría también y no tendríamos que estar así de apretados, pero eres necia, te dije que no la mandaras y que no le metieras esas estúpidas ideas de estudiar en la cabeza, todo sería diferente si ella siguiera aquí—comentó mi padre y yo alcé la vista para ver como tomaba su plato de nuevo y lo veía de mala gana, tomó el tenedor y lo encajó con coraje.

—Así lo hubiera querido mamá, que al menos una de nosotras estudiara y que cumpliera sus sueños, que fuera a la universidad como ella tanto deseaba hacer, ella se lo prometió un día a Vanesa y yo tenía que dárselo, era mi obligación hacerlo—expuse y volvió a bajar la mirada al plato como si éste fuera lo más interesante del mundo, recordar eso me hacía deprimirme y era algo que yo no tenía permitido hacer.

—Renne hubiera querido, eso no existe, ella ya no está aquí, ya no quiere ni querrá nada—respondió molesto mi padre—, lo único que si ella lograra sentir ahora que no es posible es estar viva y que yo no la hubiera matado—dijo mi padre y toda su furia terminó siendo llanto.

—Fue un accidente, no te puedes culpar—argumentó mientras me levantaba a abrazarlo, aunque fuera sólo unos momentos en los que su amargura lo dejara, era un hombre vulnerable.

—No puedes decir eso, si yo no me hubiera pasado el alto, y el otro conductor no estuviera en el celular, nada de esto hubiera sucedió, fue mi culpa, sabía que no debería de haber acelerado, pero tenía demasiada prisa para regresar al maldito trabajo, que no le podía dar cinco minutos a tu madre y murió, todo es mi culpa, sería otra nuestra vida de no a ver hecho eso— argumentó amargamente y terminó sollozando.

Ya no comenté nada, siempre que me reclamaba lo que fuera, recordaba el accidente y se culpaba, esas palabras son las que no entiendo,¿ por qué si se siente tan culpable como dice, no hace las cosas diferentes?, pero no siempre termina en la misma situación, al yo salir de la casa, se espera unos minutos y sale directo a su bar favorito si no es que varía porque éste aún no se encuentra abierto y se emborracha hasta caerse y apuesta el poco dinero que le quedó de la noche anterior, es algo que no me agrada, pero no me queda de otra más que soportarlo, a veces quisiera huir pero es imposible sin mí, ese hombre no sobreviviría.

Una vez que está más tranquilo, lo dejo para que termine de almorzar su comida, subo enseguida a la habitación a darme un baño con agua fría, ya que no mantenemos el calentador para ahorrar en la factura de gas, este baño me hace sentir un poco mejor y menos cansada, lo único que me alegra es que por primera vez en un mes, voy a tener un breve descanso en la tarde de no ir al restaurante ya que el mes anterior no me dejaron descansar y me van a ir pagando mis días según los pida.

Salí del baño y me cambié con mi uniforme. Este de verdad lo odiaba, eran unos shorts tan cortos que nunca los usaba fuera de la cafetería, estaba segura que enseñaban la mitad de mi trasero y siempre para llegar hasta ella en el metro me ponía otros shorts menos cortos y una blusa tan pegada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación acompañada en la cafetería con unos patines, era bastante entretenido para los hombres que era lo que más teníamos como clientela pero no me dejaba de molestar que fuera como un trozo de carne andante.

Al llegar a la cafetería con diez minutos de retraso, ya que tuve que recorrer toda la casa en busca de las pocas cosas valiosas que nos quedaban para esconderlas de mi padre y que no apostara éstas, se me hizo tarde y el señor Newton no tardó en recordármelo con una mirada de desaprobación en cuanto puse un pie en el lugar. Él siempre me decía que la puntualidad era el hábito más importante de toda persona y que se perdía en la actualidad pero que él no dejaría que sus empleadas lo hicieran, así que llegué quitándome la ropa que me sobreponía encima del uniforme para llegar, me calcé los patines, me acomodé el mandil que usábamos con el nombre del lugar y me puse en acción ateniendo los clientes de mi sección, sin perder tiempo para así poder calmar al señor Newton.

— ¿Hoy es tu día libre? —comentó Bree en cuanto me paré unos minutos frente a ella.

—Así es, bueno sólo del restaurante—repuse desanimada, al ver la gente que estaba comiendo y la que nos esperaba.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora en tu noche libre? —preguntó cautelosa mientras me veía con sus enormes ojos avellana.

—Supongo que irme a casa a descansar toda la noche y aprovecharla para dormir desde temprano—comenté deseando que pronto fuera posible eso—, lo que más deseo es irme a la cama a una hora normal.

—Eso es aburrido Bella, eres joven, ¿cómo deseas eso? —inquirió, rodando los ojos.

—Desde hace seis meses que no sé lo que es dormir a las no sé… pero muy tarde de las doce de la noche—comenté viéndola y negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que seas así de aburrida—contestó mientras iba en camino con un cliente.

Observé el reloj por primera vez en todo lo que lleva trabajando, deseaba inmensamente que este marcara las cinco pero era imposible, llevaba una hora apenas trabajando para ser exactos dos y aún faltaban cinco horas para las cinco, que era mi hora de salida, justo para llegar al restaurante, cambiarme, maquillarme apropiadamente y ponerme a trabajar como anfitriona.

— ¿Vamos de fiesta esta noche? —preguntó Bree emocionada de sólo pensarlo.

— No lo creo Bree, quiero descansar—le aseguré con una enorme sonrisa para que ya no me dijera nada más.

—Isabella, descansar es para la tumba, ahí tendrás toda la eternidad para hacerlo, sólo se vive una vez—exclamó intentando contagiarme de su entusiasmo.

—Entonces digamos que ya estoy muerta por hoy, para poder hacer eso por la noche, te juro que ese ahora es mi deseo más grande—le contesté y ambas sonreímos.

—No puedo creerlo Bella, nunca tienes noches libres los sábados, y cuando llegas a tenerlos no quieres salir conmigo, ¿Qué pasa, no te caigo bien? —su comentario lo termina con un enorme puchero que me hace sonreír.

—Claro que me caes bien, te considero una amiga—contesté y en eso mis mesas terminaban a llamar.

Mi día se vuelve a agitar como la noche anterior en el restaurant, donde no veo el fin de mis clientes, que llegan y todos quieren a la vez ser atendidos y ser los primeros en recibir su comida, en la cocina no se dan abasto y aunque desearía ir ayudarles y al menos aunque fuera detrás de la parrilla de una cafetería estar ahí. El sueldo es mucho más bajo y no hay propinas así que sólo me queda dejar órdenes y recogerlas, el pensar en eso me hace entristecerme al ver mis sueños arruinados y convertidos en unos shorts cortos y unos patines, nada que ver con mis sueños anteriores de ser chef, tener mi restaurante y ganar suficiente dinero para trabajar por gusto y no por necesidad, pero era algo que solo se quedaba en eso, en sueños y nunca en realidad, aunque eso me doliera mucho.

—Ya no pienses te vas a arrugar—comentó Mickey el hijo del dueño.

—Suelo no hacerlo, pero ahora me ganó, quiero mantenerme joven más tiempo—comenté sonriéndole y golpeó mi nariz.

—Dudo que lo hagas con ese ritmo de vida que manejas—repuso y sus ojos se enfocaban en los míos.

—Son simples sacrificios, luego todo mejora—le sonreí sin mucha felicidad, pero la suficiente para que me dejase de insistir.

—Eso llevas diciéndolo desde hace ocho años que trabajas aquí—rebatió viéndome, —te voy a aumentar el sueldo sin que papá se entere, sólo acepta salir conmigo—comentó guillándome un ojo.

—No lo creo, sólo soy un trozo de carne a la venta aquí—le comenté mientras tomé mi orden y él entró a la oficina.

Me parecía increíble como siempre quería hacerme creer esas cosas, cuando ambos sabíamos que la administración de suelos de su padre era rígida y que aunque él quisiera no había manera de cambiar esa posición y menos de que él lo hiciera por debajo del agua, ya que era abogado y no administrador.

Regresé a atender las mesas, una vez pasando la hora de la comida, todo vuelve a la normalidad, donde los clientes son menos exigentes y piden menos cosas y desean que uno pase menos a interrumpirlos, para mi desgracia Bree regresó al ver que todo el trabajo disminuyó y nos sentamos unos momentos detrás de la barra.

— ¿Sabes que Mickey se muere por ti? —se interesó enseguida que llegó a mi lado.

—Claro que no, me ve como una amiga—contesté sin darle importancia a su comentario que ha repetido desde hace tres años que entró a trabajar aquí.

—Sí, claro, como una amiga, ¿cómo no? —Objetó sin dejar de negar—, bueno eso no importa ahora, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta? —replicó como si nada.

—No, quiero descansar—contesté sin más, dispuesta a discutir el asunto.

—Ya Isabella tienes que ir—rebatió viéndome de manera retadora—, si no lo haces, le tendré que decir a Mickey que aceptas su invitación y que incluso en secreto estás enamorada de él y que es mucho el amor que estás dispuesta a todo por él—amenazó y me sonríe con desafío.

—No eres capaz—refuté un poco nerviosa.

—No me retes, soy capaz—alzó una ceja para que me diese cuenta de que estaba determinada.

—No tengo dinero para salir de fiesta, esa es la verdad porque no quiero ir, sabes que mis recursos son limitados—le informé haciendo un puchero para ver si así logro salirme con la mía.

—Yo invito no te preocupes por eso—comentó Bree triunfadora.

— ¡Señoritas, mientras ustedes están platicando, perdemos clientes!—grita el señor Newton desde su oficina al vernos paradas charlando.

Ambas nos movimos pronto, aunque solo se encontraban dos parejas en mi área, me acerqué a ofrecerles algo, pero ambas se niegan, veo el reloj y me alegré de ver que dentro de una hora mi hora de salida llegaría e intentaría huir de Bree, era importante que si me escondía bien y salía sin hacer escándalos del establecimiento podría ir a descansar a mi cama y dormir como Dios manda.

Mientras hacía mi corte, me puse a pensar que en la cafetería era uno de los mejores trabajos que pude haber conseguido, ya que no exigía un tiempo indefinido de horas de trabajo y se ganaba bien para ser una simple mesera, ninguna se quejaba de la paga porque era un poco mayor que el minino, y aunque nunca faltara el atrevido que se pasaba y nos tocaba el trasero, el ver el cheque al fin de mes, nos hacía sentir tan felices que seguíamos soportando esos tratos, aunque mi situación era diferente, con todos los prestamos e intereses que pagaba tenía que mantenerme de anfitriona en un restaurante bar de lujo por las noches donde también al ser un horario nocturno ganaba un poco más de dinero que no me caía mal cada mes, al hacer la despensa o al ver las deudas.

Al pensar en esto, la hora se pasó tan rápido, que no me di cuenta hasta que me saludaron mis compañeras del turno vespertino que era por fin mi hora de salida, en ese momento me retiré con discreción del establecimiento para pasar a la parte trasera a cambiarme, el plan tenía que salir correctamente ya que ahora lo que más deseaba era estar en mi cama acostada viendo unas películas y relajándome lo más que podía, sabía que hoy mi hermana no llamaría pero al menos unas películas me caerían de maravilla para poder descansar.

Cuando comencé a cambiarme de ropa, para ya no tener que sobreponerme nada y ahora sí sólo irme en un short y una camiseta, unas risas demasiado conocidas se acercaban por el pasillo, al estar a medio vestir no ayudó para poder salir corriendo de ahí, a menos que quisiera que todos conocieran mi ropa interior, sus risas se acercaban y sus pasos alegres también; puse los ojos en blanco al saber que ya no tendría salida, aunque me alegraba mucho que fuera así ya que desde que Vanesa se fue a la universidad, ella era la única compañía que realmente conocía mis problemas y que por eso intentaba alegrar mi día con más ganas que nadie.

— ¿Quién crees que ira con nosotros a la fiesta? —preguntó rebosando alegría, sonreí.

—No lo sé—contesté sonriendo feliz al ver su actitud y al saber quién iría, al menos así podría retirarme casi enseguida.

—Ay Isabella, con esa actitud ni dan ganas de decirte quién va—su frustración se nota en su voz y me reí sólo un poco.

—Disculpa sólo es que me tomas por sorpresa, ¿quién va? —dije mientras sonrió emocionada al poderme regresar a una hora decente a mi casa.

—Esa actitud me gusta más, así creo que hay interés—dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y me observaba, le regresé sincera la sonrisa—, bueno ya no importa iba a hacer que me preguntases de nuevo pero en fin. Es Diego el que va a venir, ¿no te emociona? —se sobresalta de emoción al decirlo.

—Supongo que si yo fuera la interesada me emocionaría—contesté y me vio con desaprobación, —pero eso no importa, ¿qué crees que pase esta noche? —pregunté viéndola emocionada.

—Yo espero que sí, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo en esto de somos o no somos, así que ahora todo depende de él, mi sí ya lo tiene para lo que quiera—con esa respuesta le di con mi camiseta.

—No puedes ser así, minino pónsela difícil—comenté sabiendo que va a ser ignorado ese comentario.

Bree estaba tan emocionada que fuera Diego que no dejó de sonreír por un solo segundo, una vez puesto un pie en la calle, mi plan de alejarme de ella quedó reducido a cenizas, ya que me tomó fuerte del brazo dándome a entender que no podría ir a ningún lado que no fuera con ella, después de unos minutos en el bus, me convenció de ir a la fiesta ya no obligada, sino con verdaderas ganas ya que su alegría era contagiosa.

Para no separarse de mí, me invitó a su departamento para ahí descansar y arreglarnos para ir al sitio acordado entre ellos, ya que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde era, ya que esa información no me la había facilitado. Después de estar acostadas en su cama disfrutando de una película que estaba puesta, me comenzó a arrojar ropa para ver qué me quedaba mejor y qué debería ponerme, una parte de mí sentía que esta era más una cita doble sin que yo supiera quién sería mi pareja, que una salida entre "amigos".

Después de arduo arreglo y de parecer modelo por tantas cosas que me hizo probarme y quitarme para ver que me quedaba mejor, tomamos un taxi al lugar que quedaba retirado de mi casa, tendría que hacer un gasto más fuerte del que tenía pensado, pero al ver la alegría de Bree no podía evitar sentirme yo también un poco emocionada.

Llegando al lugar vimos cómo nos esperaba Diego parado frente al lugar, elegante y sonriente como si no pudiera estar en un lugar mejor en cuanto vio a Bree bajar del taxi, a su lado estaba su primo Mickey que nos sonrió abiertamente a ambas al vernos acercarnos, me molestó que no me dijera que estaría aquí, ya que lo que yo no quería era darle falsas esperanzas de algo que no iba a sucedes entre nosotros, eso lo volvía una situación incómoda ya que para mí simplemente era eso, el hijo de mi jefe no más que un viejo conocido.

—Pensé que habíamos invitados a unas señoritas guapas pero no tan hermosas como ustedes—dijo Diego a afán de saludo y coqueteó con Bree quien se sonrojó.

—No digas eso Diego, luego me la puedo creer y que no sea cierto—comentó Bree golpeando juguetonamente su hombro mientras lo saludaba con un beso en el cachete.

— ¿Entramos? —preguntó Mickey tímido, creo que él tampoco sabía que vendría.

—Me parece perfecto—contesté y le sonreí como siempre.

El hombre de la entrada nos pasó enseguida después de un breve y discreto saludo que hizo Diego con la cabeza y un apretón de manos con Mickey por lo visto eran buenos clientes, ya que los abucheos detrás de nosotros no se hicieron esperar, me sonrojé y Mickey aprovechó para tomar mi mano como señal de apoyo.

Al entrar una mesera muy guapa nos ofreció una mesa, algo que debía de agradecer es que ninguno de los dos le prestó demasiada atención ya que ambos iban platicando con nosotras sobre otros temas que no tenían nada que ver aunque tuviéramos que alzar la voz.

Al llegar a la mesa, ellos fueron los que eligieron las bebidas, sus discusiones sobre éstas incluso se volvieron un poco graciosas, pero no dejaba de sentirme incomoda por la manera en la Mickey me veía e incluso como se tomaba cierta libertad de tomar mi mano, al decidir las bebidas, salí un poco acelerada al baño para poder escapar de la constante insistencia de Mickey, que me comenzaba a molestar bastante.

Al regresar a la mesa, las bebidas ya estaba en ella, para iniciar eran uno shorts de tequila, continuados por una botella de whisky de la cual me obligaron a tomar, para "ambientarme" aunque eso era lo que menos quería ahora, ya que al pasar del tiempo se sentía más incomodidad entre nosotros y adormecer mis sentidos no era nada que quisiera justo ahora.

Al poco tiempo Bree y Diego se pararon a bailar y fueron desapareciendo entre la multitud de la gente, o tal vez se fueron sin decir a dónde; simplemente los minutos pasaban y no regresaban y Mickey comenzó a beber como si fuera agua, ya que era un trago después de otro, como si buscara valor para algo que de verdad no deseaba oír, ese acto me comenzó a aterrar.

— ¿Por qué nunca sales? —preguntó Mickey para romper el hielo que se había formado después de la desaparición de la feliz pareja.

Me quedé sin decir nada durante unos segundos, ¿se suponía que le contaría mi vida entera?, en el trabajo nuestras pláticas eran breves y sin sentido, él tampoco iba tan seguido a la cafetería así que, no manejábamos una relación muy profunda.

—Como sabes tengo dos trabajos para mantener a mi familia y no me queda mucho tiempo para diversión—le dije antes de darle un trago a mi segunda bebida de la noche mientras él se servía la décima, si no es que me fallaron las cuentas, cuando me levanté una vez más al baño.

— ¿Por qué dos trabajos?, ¿no te alcanza con el sueldo de la cafetería?—se acercó para escuchar mejor mi respuesta.

—Así es, tengo muchos gastos, así que tengo que buscar otra cosa—respondí intentando alejarme pero el antebrazo del sillón en el que estaba sentada estaba muy cerca,

—Bueno, tu sueldo podría aumentar si salieras conmigo—parece como si la poca distancia entre nosotros le molestara porque se acercaba cada vez más.

—No me interesa por ahora salir con nadie—respondí alejándome por completo hasta llegar al tope.

—No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a quitarte esa idea—me arrinconó y se acercó aún más a mí.

Me comenzó a besar, al inicio es tranquilo, esperando un rechazo pero no logré evitar hacerlo, sus labios suaves me gustan no puedo negarlo, es tan lento que me dejé seducir, hasta que lo hizo más intenso, llegando a demandar tanto, que intentó a morder mi labio con molestia al no continuarlo, una de sus manos se fue a mis piernas y me abordó hasta querer forzarme para abrirlas y poder introducirlas, empecé a forcejear contra él, pero es demasiado fuerte y estaba en una posición bastante incómoda para hacerlo, pero no dejó de hacerlo, hasta que se quitó abruptamente de mí.

— ¿Qué no ves que no lo desea? —dice una sensual voz en la obscuridad.

— ¿A ti que te importa?—refutó Mickey mientras que ese hombre me tendió una mano para levantarme.

—Eso, que no desea y estaba forcejeando contigo, así no se trata a una dama—contesta educadamente la voz y lo ignoró para voltearme a ver con unos hermosos ojos verdes—, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin perder de vista a Mickey.

—Sí, gracias, te lo agradezco mucho—respondí sincera y me sonrió.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó atento y sólo sonrió, nunca nadie era tan atento conmigo.

En ese momento sentí vibrar mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mi falda y me disculpé con mis ojos, me dirigí a un lugar un poco alejado para ver el número y que la música al menos bajase un poco de volumen.

El número no lo reconocí pero por el día que era, supuse que es mi padre, el hombre que me salvó desapareció entre la multitud cuando alcé la vista.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté enseguida suponiendo que Charlie es el que llama y mi tono de voz suena molesto por el hecho de que me alejó de ese desconocido.

—Hija, tengo un problema te necesito—son las únicas palabras de mi padre antes de que todo se altere y se escuchen gritos.

Me quedé pegada al teléfono esperando una información más pero nada, sólo logré oír disculpas de mi padre y a continuación golpes, y no más, me quedé paralizada por unos segundos, ¿ahora que me pasaría?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, ¿Qué les parece esta nueva historia?, sé que ahora no salió Edward pero va a tener un papel muy importante en la historia, se los aseguro en el próximo capítulo va a salir, sé que prometí subir la historia anoche, pero una muy buena fiesta se me atravesó y pues ya no pude pero hoy aquí está, espero que les guste y nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.

XoXo

La chica invisible

1


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia solo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

groups/159252041186711/?fref=ts

 **Capitulo Dos.**

 **Bella PVO**

No me atreví a despedirme de nadie, bueno tampoco era de que tuviera de quien despedirme, mi amiga Bree había desaparecido junto con su amigo Diego a quien sabe dónde y quien sabe a qué hacer, Mickey era un imbécil al que claramente no le iba a decir nada, no hasta que me pidiera una disculpa, no dudo que algo bueno pudo a ver pasado hasta el momento en que se convirtió un idiota total al forzarme a hacer algo que no deseaba, su beso no había estado mal, de hecho había sido agradable o tal vez era el hecho de que desde hace más de dos años no estoy con nadie, pero al invadir así mi espacio personal era demasiado y era algo al que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, y bueno gracias a ese enigmático hombre que me salvo de Mickey no lo soporte y de verdad lo agradecí.

—Lo siento mucho, tengo que irme—fue lo único que alcance a saber decir como despedida, mis palabras y mi cerebro solo pensaban en que le había pasado a mi padre, ¿Cuál era ahora el nuevo problema?

—Solo dame tu teléfono—escuche que grito pero no puedo estar segura ya que iba demasiado lejos y la música era muy alta para estar segura, o tal vez era mi cerebro que quería que dijera eso.

Simplemente no sé qué más pensar y comienzo a avanzar rápido entre la gente que comienzo a empujar ya que después de pedirles permiso no se quitan, ahora solo puedo concentrarme en pensar en que fue lo que le pudo a ver pasado, mis más grandes temores cuando recibo esas llamadas es pensar en mi padre muerto en algún lado, siempre ese es y será mi más grande temor, mientras mi padre no desee cambiar su estilo de vida; odio tanto esta situación por ese horrible sentimiento que me deja la preocupación porque con la gente que apuesta nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar o que es lo que va a pasar, no sé qué día esto terminara de la peor manera por un estúpido juego mal ganado, y lo peor de todo esto es algo que yo no debería vivir esto no debería pasar si tan solo tuviera un padre más fuerte, odiaba en general esta situación ni siquiera sabía para donde correr solo imaginármelo, ya que ni siquiera le habían dejado darme esa información, y no me queda más que tener un tour por la ciudad y encontrarlo y rezar para que no sea lo que me imagino.

Después de salir, la calle esta desierta tanto de gente como de coches, ya que es la hora en que nadie llega pero tampoco nadie se va, me quedo esperando unos minutos a que uno de los taxis se digne a llevarme, aunque la verdad no sabía bien a donde, tenía que comenzar mi recorrido al lugar más común que visitaba, le doy la dirección del bar de siempre de mi padre, está ya la conocía mejor que la de mi propia casa, ya que un "fin de semana normal" mientras que para muchos es salir de fiesta y al día siguiente estar en cama todo el día por la resaca que traen, para mi es otra historia para mi cada fin de semana es diferente, cuando llego a descansar lo único que deseo es dormir pero cuando trabajo o descanso es igual ya que mis deseos de dormir son desaparecidos por tener que ir por él al lugar de moda de ese momento y tengo que ir porque estaba cayéndose de borracho e incluso es imposible que logre hablar mucho menos era posible que recordara la dirección de nuestra casa, así que después de la llamada del cantinero tengo que ir en taxi por él, sacarlo a rastras del lugar entre constantes reclamos y maldiciones y sobretodo juramentos de que es la última vez que me hace eso, si sus promesas no fueran tan vacías estaría menos cansada de este tipo de vida que llevo y esa fue otra de las razones por las que también mande a mi hermana a estudiar lejos de aquí, no la quería ver metida en una vida como la mía, es cansado vivir así.

El taxista fija la vista en el retrovisor a mis ojos, estoy segura que ahora mismo estoy hecha un manojo de angustia y preocupación, no puedo dejar de tamborear mis dedos sobre mi bolso, el taxista no comenta nada, solo se ríe disimuladamente cuando el vibrar de mi celular me hace saltar y templar, claro si supiera la historia en la que vivo dudo mucho que me viera como una tipa histérica más que se preocupa por cualquier cosa absurda, no como yo, que tengo que pensar en qué lugar de mala muerte voy a encontrar a mi padre muerto, de un momento a otro, ese pensamiento hace que me estrese aún más y que el número extraño que este marcando me haga templar de una manera histérica.

—Habla Isabella—la voz por el otro lado ni siquiera me dejo decir nada antes de comentar algo, solamente habla de una manera rápida.

—Así es, ¿Quién habla? —conteste comenzando a templar como en aquella llamada que recibí hace ocho años del hospital, en esa llamada en la cual perdí a mi madre, ahora siempre que pasa esto pienso que ahora voy a ser huérfana.

—Amm, es complicado, soy un conocido de tu padre el cual me pidió que te localizara—comento la voz que me hizo casi llegar a la histeria, no podía temer lo peor, mi padre muerto y yo aun teniendo la deuda que el dejara y ser perseguida hasta que pagara.

Ok ese es un pensamiento bastante pesimista, así que suspire, conté hasta diez intentando tranquilizarme aunque esto fuera casi imposible, mis templares no disminuían, creo que al contrario aumentaban con otro segundo, escuche al otro lado una respiración desesperada.

— ¿Él está bien? — pregunto con la voz completamente cortada, creo que debí contar a mil y aun así no estaría bien.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ahora necesito saber tu dirección—después de esas palabras me pude relajar, al menos está vivo.

En que condición no lo sé, pero supongo que si ese hombre me quiere localizar es una buena persona que si lo viera en un estado crítico lo llevaría a un hospital no pensaría en la dirección de mi casa, así que no debería ser demasiado, eso era lo único que me tocaba esperar, pero ahora lo quería de verdad comprobar.

—Yo pasare por él, solo dime ¿dónde están?—asegure mientras me tranquilizaba, necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos, para estar bien de nuevo.

—Prefiero llevarlo a tu casa, no se encuentra en condiciones para que lo lleves tú sola— comentó nerviosa la voz al otro lado, eso me vuelve a inquietar.

—Está bien—respondí en un suspiro, creo que se desespera un poco con mi voz cortada y lo que me tardo en responder simples preguntas.

Le comente la dirección y cambie la dirección del taxista quien me gruño molesto en respuesta al darse cuenta que era para el lado contrario para dónde íbamos, en protesta bajo la velocidad a ser tan lenta que todos los semáforos por los que pasamos los toma en rojo y tuvimos que esperar el cambio el cual me parece eterno aunque sé que solo son minutos, rodé los ojos y me angustie cuando volvió a sonar mi celular a tan solo unas cuadras para llegar a mi casa.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntaba el conocido de mi padre en cuanto conteste, y me di cuenta de que era un hombre bastante impaciente.

—Voy llegando, ¿pasa algo?—pregunte igual de nerviosa que antes, escucho unas murmuraciones del otro lado, creo que es algo como que soy repetitiva.

—No deja de alarmarte, solo son unos cuantos golpes nada del otro mundo—comenta con una voz de desesperación que me hizo rodar los ojos.

Como solo es el conocido no importa demasiado lo que pase, pero sí fuera su padre no estaría así, estoy segura, para todos es tan fácil ver y después opinar sin saber lo que se siente estar en esa situación, vuelvo a contar hasta veinte tal vez saltándome algunos números para no tardarme tanto en responder.

—Discúlpame, es mi padre del que estamos hablando, no puedo relajarme, no es fácil solo recibir una llamada y que luego te llame un desconocido y no sabes nada de lo que sucede en persona—contesto molesta y escucho unas risas burlonas.

—No fue para tanto, pero bueno, cuando llegues lo hablamos, ahora tu padre está dormido por eso él no ha hablado contigo, ya tratare yo también de relajarme—asegura con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz.

—Ok, llego en unos minutos, permíteme— respondo sin emoción ya que me desespera un poco.

En cuanto comento que debe acelerar el taxista me rueda los ojos y lo hace de mala gana, empieza a ignorar algunos topes haciéndome saltar en la parte trasera de este, en cuanto llega a mi casa, noto que fuera de mi casa esta estacionado un Volvo, eso no es algo que se vea por el rumbo donde vivo, aquí las cosas de lujo son eso de lujo e inalcanzables al menos para mí más que para todos los demás, por más que me esfuerce por tener algo de eso, no lo puedo logar, suspiro desesperada por mi situación y con resignación pago al taxista quien me cobra de mala gana, molesta no le doy ninguna propina, ya que es un gasto que no tenía previsto y sobre todo por cómo me trato en el camino, por propia experiencia sé que las propinas son lo que ayuda, pero como me trato olvido eso y me bajo con toda mi molesta contra el taxista quien me ve con desagrado al no dejar nada de dinero extra y acelera una vez que cierro la puerta.

Al quedarme unos segundos del otro lado de la acera donde el coche esta estacionado puedo observar como un hombre alto, vestido con un traje negro que incluso en la penumbra derrocha calidad, me sonríe cuando ve que me acerco a él, su sonrisa es tan natural que no puedo evitar sonreír, sus dientes perfectos y blancos me dejan impactada, son tan lindos y creo que eso mejora aún más su sonrisa, podría ser modelo con esos dientes, divago viéndolo y después enrojezco al darme cuenta que parezco una acosadora.

—Si quieres abre la puerta para meterlo y llevarlo directo a su habitación—comenta con un tono un poco autoritario.

—Ok, yo lo puedo hacerlo, agradezco que lo hayas traído, solamente bájalo—contesto sonriéndole y él se ríe y me rueda los ojos.

—Está completamente inconsciente dudo que alguien como tú lo pueda hacer—contesta sin emoción viéndome de arriba abajo, siento como su mirada va evaluándome centímetro a centímetro.

—De verdad puedo hacerlo, no es la primera vez—contesto alzando una ceja al ver cómo me mira.

—Te vas a lastimar, ya estoy aquí, yo te ayudo y lo llevo directo a su habitación para que no te molestes—contesta en tono de orden y ruedo los ojos.

Abro rápido la puerta y despejo el camino para que entre, lo saca sin mucho esfuerzo o al menos eso parece, me quedo parada en el umbral de la habitación de mi padre para que sepa dónde dirigirlo pero como lo dijo este va completamente inconsciente y cae con facilidad sobre la cama. El hombre me sonríe mientras sale y cierra la puerta.

—Gracias, creo que no hubiera podido—casi susurro pero en el silencio que envuelve la casa lo escucha a la perfección.

—Odio decirlo, pero casi siempre tengo la razón—hace una mueca que me hace sonreír.

—Bueno de todas maneras muchísimas gracias por esto—comentó mientras señalo el camino. —Fue de mucha ayuda—admito bajando la mirada.

—De nada aunque debo admitir que no todo fue sin interés—contesta y me desvía la mirada cuando intento hacer contacto visual con él—, odio hacer esto, pero necesito hablar contigo, es un poco importante—comento mientras sonreía de lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dije mientras pasaba mi mano por el cabello, sabía que nadie hace esto por nada, pero una parte muy pequeña de mi esperaba que sí.

—Te parece que en lugar de hablarlo aquí lo hacemos en mi oficina, digamos que ahí es donde se debe abordar este tema—contesto viendo hacia el suelo.

—Porque no me das un adelanto y te ofrezco un café…desconocido—me muerdo el labio al decir lo último.

No lo pienso demasiado, pero no encuentro otra manera que me diga que es eso tan importante que me tiene que decir dentro de una oficina, creo que prefiero recibir las malas noticas frente a una tasa de café en mi casa, que en una fría oficina que me va hacer ponerme peor de lo que me puedo poner en mi propia casa.

—Me parecería bien, pero de verdad prefiero hacerlo en la oficina—contesto sin más y me extendió la mano cambiando el tema—, soy Edward lo siento no haberme presentado antes, donde han estado mis modales— me sonríe abiertamente y noto su mirada intensa, sus ojos verdes son muy enigmáticos.

—Bueno por no haberte presentado antes Edward tienes que quedarte conmigo a tomar un café y adelantarme un poco de la información que me quieres decir en tu oficina—le contesto mientras lo tomo del brazo para levarlo a la cocina conmigo.

Si algo he aprendido a través de mis años como mecerá, es que los clientes más contentos son con los que coqueteas y los tocas un poco y al parecer él no es la diferencia ya que no se resiste demasiado y se deja llevar, pongo la cafetera enseguida mientras él toma asiento en la mesa, reflexiono por cinco segundos lo estúpido que podría ser tener a un completo desconocido en mi cocina, amigo de mi padre, los cuales todos eran de lo peor, o conocido lo que fuera todos son de la misma manera, hombres bebedores, adictos a los juegos sin demasiados escrúpulos y no personas a las que quieres tener a las dos de la mañana donde cualquier cosa me podría hacer y nadie se enteraría ya que mi padre parecía muerto arriba e incluso podría pensar que estaba si no hubiera sido por que vi como su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Isabella…—hizo una pequeña pausa, supuse que fue cuando la pequeña falda que traía se subía más de lo que debía enseñar por buscar el azúcar que quedaba en la repisa final.

—Solo Bella por favor—conteste mientras enrojecía peor que un tomate, no me animo ni siquiera a voltear y me hago tonta buscando algo que ni yo misma sé que es.

—Bella, agradezco esto, pero es demasiado, solo con un gracias me conformo—comenta nerviosa, me bajo la falda discretamente y volteo aun un poco ruborizada.

—Trajiste a mi padre y lo pusiste en su cama, eso me ahorro muchos problemas no creo que sea demasiado un café y se me hacer muy poco un gracias—contesto intentando sostener la mirada.

Al terminar de poner la mesa y sacar las mejores tasas, sirvo su café y me siento frente a él, quien me observa con intriga, sus ojos verdes no dejan de observarme como me muevo de un lugar para otro en la pequeña cocina, incluso saco un poco del panque que prepare en esta semana para relajarme después de checar las cuentas y solo concentrarme en el cocinar y no más, su mirada que parece no perder ninguno de mis movimientos me hace volverme más torpe de lo que ya soy.

—Tienes que al menos adelantarme, ¿Cuánto te debe mi padre? Y ¿Qué paso hace rato? —comento sin emoción y lo veo directo a los ojos, los cuales enseguida se enfocan en el trozo de panque que le di.

—Puedo responder lo último, —su voz es ronca, supongo que hablaron durante el tiempo en el bar, parece que su tasa es la cosa más maravillosa del planeta, ya que no quita la mirada de encima—, tu padre se metió con el tipo equivocado, a este no le agrado que después de tantas manos perdidas tu padre ganara una y justo en esa ganara las escrituras de la casa, esa ya era la ronda final del todo o nada, eso fue lo que paso Isabella—en ese momento sube un poco la mirada pero la desvía de mí, mis brazos empiezan a templar compulsivamente.

— ¿La casa?, ¿esta casa? —pregunto incrédula sintiendo que mis ojos se van a salir en cualquier momento, el impacto es mucho, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza a mi padre?

—Siento decirte que sí, y eso es de lo que quiero hablar contigo en la oficina, digamos que no fue la primera ni la última vez que lo hizo—contesta y saca su celular que parpadea sin parar.

— ¿Me temo lo peor? —pregunto preocupada y triste, no puedo creer que lo único que nos quede no lo vaya a arrebatar.

—No aun no—responde con una sonrisa. —, me tengo que ir, gracias por el café—responde sonriendo aunque se distrae buscando algo en su cartera—, el lunes llámame a primera hora—me tiende una tarjeta y se da la vuelta.

Me quedo pasmada en la cocina sin decir nada, solo escucho como la puerta se cierra y en unos segundos más el coche acelera por la calle, me quedo observando nada en la pared pensando cómo es posible que mi padre apueste lo único que nos queda, la única seguridad, suspiro y me voy a la cama aunque lo que menos puedo hacer es conciliar el sueño, ruedo por la cama una y otra vez y solo funciono por completa inercia sabiendo lo que tengo que hacer, me levanto al escuchar a mi padre.

Sus pasos son más pesados y sus constantes quejas me hacen rodar los ojos al darme cuenta que el mismo se buscó esa situación, me paso al baño para buscar todo para curarlo y entre sus gruñidos y maldiciones no me comenta nada más, voy al trabajo y todo lo hago igual en un piloto automático en el que solamente realizo mis actividades por hacerlas para no perder un sueldo que de verdad necesito. Una vez más el sueño me abandona a pesar de la jornada de trabajo tan difícil ya que no puedo dejar de estar pensando en que mi padre supero sus límites al apostar la casa, de verdad ahora si no sé qué es lo que voy hacer con él, ya que no llega el sueño salgo a limpiar la casa mientras mi padre ronca como si nada hubiera pasado, el cada noche la descansa con su conciencia tranquila, sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea él.

Después de tener los trastes de la cena limpios y la cocina recogida, el día comienza a aclarar y me da a ver que ya es una hora razonable para que la gente inicie su día, no como yo que la comencé desde antes ya que no podía dejar de pensar en la única seguridad que me queda y ahora parece que se va a ir, después de realizar otro postre me relajo para ver que son las siete de la mañana y que puedo hacer esa llamada tan importante que me ha dejado sin sueño desde el sábado, así que voy a mi tocador donde tengo puesta en el espejo la tarjeta que el conocido de mi padre me tendió esa madrugada, tomo el celular y me doy cuenta que estoy templando, suspiro y marco el número, no tarda mucho en contestar, por lo visto ya su día había o estaba por comenzar porque no tarda en nada en darle la dirección de su oficina y la hora en la que me puede recibir y no dice más, es cortes pero también cortante y me hace sentirme insegura.

Me baño y me cambio por una ropa más decente que mi horrible uniforme de la cafetería que siento que no es algo decente para ir a un lugar así que al tener la dirección en las manos sé que es uno de los lugares de clase alta, tal vez no es lujo por completo pero si es bueno el lugar, y no quiero ser tomada como una mujerzuela que no soy, así que me pongo un vestido floreado más recatado que mi falda anterior con el que le di un espectáculo incensario.

Salgo de la casa con tiempo de sobra para perderme si llega a pasar y aun así llegar a tiempo a mi cita con Edward, quien amablemente me recuerda su nombre en la llamada, el tiempo que paso para trasladarme a este lugar lo aprovecho leyendo un libro para regalarme ya que de pensar en lo que me puede decir este hombre me hace querer gritar desesperadamente y ponerme a llorar porque estoy cansada, ese pensamiento no me deja continuar mi lectura, así que observo como es diferente el lugar donde vivo, recuerdo mi vida antes de la muerte de mi madre y me doy cuenta de que este no era mi sueño, de que quería algo tan diferente.

Por suerte no me pierdo, y llego a tiempo, agradezco tanto que mi sentido de ubicación no sea tan malo, ya que si no hubiera llegado, al entrar al edificio donde se encuentra la oficina me siente intimidad, no tengo que preguntar mucho por él, ya que enseguida me pasan a una hermosa oficina que denota masculinidad por todos lados, poder incluso, pero es tan sutil que no te hace sentir intimidada por completo, enseguida que escucha mis pasos levanta la vista de sus documentos y me tiende la mano.

—Isabela, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta mientras suelta mi mano después de un breve apretón.

—Bien supongo, y no me llames Isabella, solo Bella por favor—contesto con voz suave y me sonríe.

—Lo siento, yo también olvido cosas—me contesta y me rio un poco.

—Soy mala con los nombres, no puede ser un buen pretexto para que olvides ese hecho y recuerdes que debes de imprimir las tarjetas con tu nombre—le refuto mientras tomo asiento.

—Una buena observación, lo tomare en cuenta—contesta y comienza a buscar algo en su escritorio.

—Bueno, pero supongo que no es eso lo que me trajo aquí, ¿verdad? —me sonríe de lado y sigue buscando los papeles.

—Efectivamente no, lo que te trajo aquí es una razón muy diferente—contesta serio y me tiende una carpeta delgada compara con las otras que tiene—, la verdad es esta, mi negocio es sobre hipotecas —comenta viendo hacia abajo—, tu padre lo sabía, nos hemos encontrado en otras ocasiones y hablamos, no sabes lo que se puede decir en esas chalarlas, le conté de esto y uno de los meses pasados vino a hipotecar tu casa—comenta avergonzado y siento como todo se desmorona para mí.

— ¿Perdí la casa? —pregunto con la voz temblorosa, todas mis casi nulas esperanzas de que todo estuviera bien se acaban de ir.

—No aún no, pero puedes hacerlo si no pagas pronto—me comenta Edward mientras me ve preocupado—, aun no es tan alarmante el asunto, faltaría que se vencieran otras mensualidades, lo que me apena, es que no sabía que tu mantenías tu casa y en esa noche, Charlie me adelanto un dinero pero no fue suficiente…—me muerdo el labio preocupada.

— ¿Por eso lo golpearon? —pregunto sin voltear a verlo mientras intento encontrar sentido a esto.

—Él quería negociar la deuda con otro prestamista, a base de la casa, era un truco extraño el que quería realizar, pero al fin no lo logro, pero logro salvar la casa al menos de él—contesta y me enseña un papel dentro de la carpeta. —aquí esta las propuestas de pago que puedes hacer para no perderla, me tome la libertad de pre autorizar una prologa de pagos y así ayudarte un poco—contesta y me sonríe.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —mi voz se corta al imaginarme otra deuda más.

—Es que en unos meses puedes ir adelantando el adeudamiento pero no tienes que pagarlo tono enseguida, así cada mes darías un porcentaje pequeño—me explica con palabras más coloquiales.

Salgo un poco más tranquila al saber que al menos con esa hipoteca la casa no está disponible para ser apostada, ya que al ver al punto en el que es capaz mi padre me deja sorprendía, los pagos como los acomodo Edward me hacen estar un poco tranquila al ver que si lograre sobrevivir aunque sea un poco más apretada la situación pero lo lograre y ahora es lo que me importa.

Llego a la cafetería con una sonrisa tranquila hasta que veo a Mickey saliendo de esta, pasa de largo fingiendo no a verme visto, cuando lo veo siento el mismo coraje de ese día de que todo lo quisiera forzar, entro enseguida y me cambio para encontrar a Bree sentada esperándome para hablar, ya que desde ese día no nos habíamos visto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Mickey ahora ni siquiera pregunto por ti—me dice a modo de saludo mientras ruedo los ojos.

—Se comportó como un patán y alguien le dio una lección, eso es todo—contesto restándole la importancia que tiene.

— ¿Quién le dio la lección? —pregunta Bree con ojos brillantes.

—No lo sé, si no hubiera tenido un problema supongo que lo hubiera averiguado—contestó con una mueca que la hace rodar los ojos.

—Isabella tu siempre tienes problemas, creo que ya deberías a ver aprendido a liderar con ellos hace mucho y saber a qué hora no debieran de importar—me regaña y solo ruedo los ojos—, no hagas eso la que se perdió una oportunidad fuiste tú no yo, yo no desaprovecho nada—comenta con una sonrisa pícara.

—Mejor deberías de contarme que fue lo que paso, antes de decirme más cosas—contesto y le doy un golpe juguetón.

—Después de bailar y tomar, pues fuimos al baño a hacer lo que teníamos pendiente y después lo repetimos todo el siguiente día en su departamento, no es nada formal pero ya al menos es algo, no como tú, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin nada? —su enorme sonrisa me deja ver lo contenta que la puso la situación.

—Eso no es la discusión, es ahora, ¿Qué esperas de esto? —pregunto desviando el tema lejos de mí.

El tema no se vuelve a centrar en mi por suerte y el día laboral pasa tranquilo entre platicas al respecto de su genial fin de semana, al regresar a casa me sorprende al ver a mi padre esta y que esta noche no haya salido a jugar, supongo que el clima nublado no le ayuda mucho ya que con este le duele la placa que tiene en la espalda y el dolor de su herida en la rodilla se vuelve muy fuerte, siempre se queja de sus constantes dolores en el clima así, simplemente preparo la comida y no hablo para nada en momentos como estos ya que su carácter empeora pero ahora no es algo que me importe demasiado al darme cuenta de que estamos a nada de quedarnos sin casa, sin la única cosa segura que hemos tenido en cinco años, lo único que se supone que no debía arrebatarnos.

— ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? —pregunta molesto cuando nos sentamos a cenar, desde que llegue del trabajo no digo nada.

— ¿Cuándo me pensabas a contar de la hipoteca? —contestó con una pregunta que hace que casi se ahogue después de darle el trago a su vaso de agua, sus ojos me expresan sorpresa.

— ¿Quién te hablo de eso? —Responde sin poder creerlo—, lo tengo controlado, no te preocupes, ahora solo necesito desaparecer un tiempo y luego regreso al juego y seguirá todo igual que antes de que supieras—su descaro final me irrita.

—No recuerdas lo que paso el sábado—aseguro mientras comienzo a comer, que no es claro quién me dijo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, como puedes pensar que no Isabella, me ofendes—y su tono denotan sus palabras llenas de molestia.

—Entonces si lo recuerdas debes saber quién me hablo de eso—le contesto con molestia y me voltea a ver.

—El bocón de Cullen, ¿Qué no sabe que voy bien? —lo dice para sí mismo mientras niego con la cabeza, es el descaro total que un extraño me tenga que decir esas cosas.

—Él tiene otra historia, lo que has abonado, no alcanza para cubrir el préstamo que pediste, es abogado y ya el caso está con él, ¿Qué esperabas? —le refuto molesta mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

—Es mentira todo va bien, solo dame unos días y volveré a ganar los juegos y todo regresara a lo de antes, te lo repito una vez más—comenta mientras se levanta de la mesa—, tú no te metas en este asunto yo le resolveré—comenta mientras sale molesto de la cocina para irse a la sala con su plato de comida.

Me quedo sentada en la mesa comenzando a hacer las cuentas para ajustar este nuevo préstamo a mis finanzas que si ya son justas ahora van a quedar insuficientes, me molesta esto y me decido ir a dormir agradecida de que sea antes de las dos de la mañana a la hora que siempre me acuesto que llego del trabajo, para peor esta semana tendré un turno más corto en el restaurante y eso provoca una pequeña baja en mi sueldo.

.

.

.

—Isabella, ¿puedes venir? —dice el señor Newton desde su oficina, tiemplo al pensar que me pudiera despedir de este trabajo.

— ¿Qué necesita? —pregunto amable en cuanto entro a su oficina, siento como mis piernas tiemplan sin cesar.

—Siéntate Isabella, no es para nada malo—comenta tranquilo señalándome la silla frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Cometí un error? —pregunto aun sin creer que sea algo malo.

—No para nada, simplemente quiero hablar contigo sobre tu próximo aumento—comenta con una sonrisa inusual en la cara.

— ¿Aumento? —interrogo confundida, en todos mis años trabajando no se hacen de la nada esos aumentos.

—Si es un poco simbólico, es solo del cinco por ciento pero quiero que lo tomes como una disculpa de parte de Mickey por su comportamiento a vergonzante de esa noche, y quisiera pedirte de favor que no comentes nada—el señor Newton parece demasiado interesando en eso.

—No lo puedo aceptar, me ofende que quiera sobornarme, yo no he hablado de Mickey—contesto indignada por la situación.

—Yo sé que no lo has hecho, pero es una manera de prevenirlo, entenderás que como padre es mi responsabilidad proteger a mi hijo y el muchacho tiene problemas con el alcohol eso es todo—todo lo dice mientras comienza a escribir en una hoja que firma y me la tiende.

—No señor Newton yo no le puedo aceptar esto—comento segura y molesta—, así que si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro.

Salgo de su oficina molesta, directo a cambiarme para salir de mi turno ya que termino, en ese momento Mickey va entrando y de nuevo me vuelve a ignorar mientras saluda a todas las demás que están dentro del pequeño recinto que tenemos para cambiarnos y dar el cambio de turno. Ruedo los ojos mientras entrego mi corte y las mesas que quedan.

Hoy agradezco tener un descanso y llegar temprano a casa, mi padre está viendo la televisión y me ignora por la discusión anterior, como siempre me pongo a hacer la cena para ambos, que aunque este molesto no puedo dejar que se muera de hambre, lo llamo a cenar en menos de una hora.

— ¿Te vas a querer hacer responsable del nuevo préstamo? —pregunta mientras comienza a comer, me quedo con la mira fija en el plato, me molesta que ahora yo sea la mala del cuento.

—Naturalmente, como de todo lo demás que me tengo que hacer cargo—contesto sin voltear a verlo.

—Ahora es porque quieres Isabella, no porque yo te lo deje, ya te dije en unos días regreso a mi buena racha y tengo el dinero para seguir pagando—contesta con desagrado.

—En lugar de considerar regresar a las apuestas deberías en pensar en trabajar en algo decente—contesto enfrentándolo con la mirada.

—Lo aria, si no fuera un lisiado, que no puede trabajar igual que antes—golpea su bastón quien cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

—Para tu anterior trabajo no necesitabas las piernas y eras bastante bueno en él, no hay pretexto para eso, eras contador para eso no se necesita estar caminado siempre, solamente que no quieres salir de tu zona de confort—contesto gritando llena de todo el coraje acumulado.

—Me estoy cansando de tu insolencia, un día de estos me vas a hartar Isabella—me grita y sale de la casa.

Me quedo sola en la casa, me meto a la habitación de Vanesa la cual siempre tengo cerrada con llave, ya que ahí guardo las pocas cosas de valor que tenemos ya realmente son escasas, pero son las más valiosas en cuanto a su sentido sentimental más que de otra manera eso es lo más importante, las cosas favoritas de mamá y otras útiles como la laptop con la que me comunico con mi hermana por medio de video llamadas, al menos una vez a la semana en mi descanso.

La plática se centra casi siempre en lo feliz que es en la universidad, cosa que de verdad me enorgullece el hacer el esfuerzo de poder pagársela aunque ahora con este nuevo préstamo sobre la casa a un año no sé cómo lo lograre, pero me esforzare lo suficiente para logarlo, en esa platica no puedo evitar contarle sobre mi última discusión con nuestro padre, la entristece pero le cambio el tema contándole lo guapo que es Edward, y lo lindo que se portó conmigo, ella que es aun como una niña me convence de al menos como agradecimiento y al ver su posición social mandarle un mensaje en agradecimiento invitándolo a cenar al restaurante, enseguida que cuelgo con ella, ya que aún le faltan cosas por hacer, me da un poco de pena por la hora pero lo hago.

 _ **Hola Edward, espero que aún me recuerdes, solo quiero agradecerte el favor que me acabas de hacer por la prologa que me diste, cuando quieras una reservación urgente en el Clam Bar me avisas y yo te la consigo. Gracias.**_

 _ **Bella.**_

En cuanto lo mando me arrepiento al pensar que fue estúpido a verlo hecho, no sé porque le hago caso algunas veces a mi hermana pequeña, ya que cansada de verme durante dos años sola, cualquier persona que sienta al menos un poco de interés de mi lo ve como mi futuro marido y príncipe azul que me saque de esta situación, una vez ya en mi cama, me pongo a leer uno de mis libros que mantengo en una repisa, siento como vibra mi celular, lo tomo con cautela, al pensar que es Vanesa y algo malo paso, suspiro al ver que es otro número desconocido.

 _ **Hola Bella, este es mi numero personal, preferiría que te comunicaras a este número, y lo de la prologa no es nada, pero tomare en cuenta tu propuesta gracias.**_

 _ **Edward**_

Le escribo a mi hermana contándole quien me felicita y me manda según "sus buenas vibras" para que pueda a ver algo, la ignoro diciéndole que en todo ve un cuento de hadas y no sabe de la vida, pero la verdad prefiero que así siga siendo.

Con el paso del tiempo, logro ajustarme al nuevo préstamo de mi padre, con la prologa y el descuento que me consigue Edward en agradecimiento de que conseguir una reservación casi imposible para sus clientes que tenía que llevar a cenar me ayuda con un descuento mensual que me hace más fácil ajustarme a los pagos que realizo mes con mes para la empresa donde él trabaja, cada mes nos vemos para realizar esos pagos y él siempre me asesora para no tardarme más tiempo del que debiera, ya que al rechazar el soborno del señor Newton se volvió más estricto conmigo.

— ¿Esta noche trabajas? —pregunta Edward mientras avanzamos por el pasillo para la salida.

—No, tengo libre, pero le indique bien a mi compañera que hacer cuando llegues—contesto con una sonrisa al ver que falta menos para terminar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que Edward siente mucha curiosidad sobre mi vida.

—Voy a ir de fiesta con una amiga, ¿deseas ir? —mi tono es pícaro mientras Edward me ve y se ríe.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí?, hoy te pedí la reservación porque tengo otra aburrida cena con unos inversores de mi padre—contesta con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bueno si te desocupas temprano, me avisas y nos vemos para festejar el cumpleaños de Bree—contesto y me despido de beso de él.

Salgo de ahí para dirigirme a mi trabajo en el cual la cara de todos es de angustia y preocupación, me quedo sorprendía al ver esto, busco a Bree pero aun no llega y nadie comenta nada, tratan de que todo sea como antes pero sus ojos son tan preocupados que solo me extraña, cuando Bree llega la abrazo enseguida deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, gritando incluso un ¡feliz cumpleaños!, emocionada, ella ahora es como mi hermana que hace mucho no veo, me mira extrañada y me sonríe tímida mientras me aleja de todos para hacerlo.

—La preocupación es porque después de que te fuiste ayer al señor Newton le dio un infarto y esta grave en el hospital— comenta en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué nadie quiere decir nada? —pregunto casi susurrando.

—Si el muere es probable que todos nos quedemos sin trabajo y nadie tiene como tu otro trabajo, de todos este es nuestro único sustento—comenta preocupada y hace una mueca.

—Aun así lo necesito tengo muchas deudas, no sé qué voy hacer si eso pasara—me comienzo a morder las uñas nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, no debe de ser muy probable y hoy olvidaremos eso porque vamos a festejar como nunca—su alegría es siempre tan contagiosa, e incluso por unos momentos, me hizo olvidar lo que se me vendría encima si eso pasara.

—Ok sólo porque es tu cumpleaños trataré de olvidarlo—contesté intentando sonar alegre.

—Tenemos que festejar como nunca—me dice realmente emocionada, tratando de olvidar que igual que yo es el sustento de su familia—, olvidar que nos podemos quedar sin trabajo y recordar que ya me hice un año más vieja—hizo un puchero al final de la oración y le sonreí.

—Ja, ja, ja—no pude evitar reír sarcástica—si al cumplir veinticuatro años eres vieja, ¿en qué me conviertes a mí, que voy a cumplir veintiocho?—le reclamé riéndome y ella rodó los ojos.

—En alguien que para esta edad no es tan lista como debería—comentó cambiando su tono a uno serio.

— ¿Lista?, ¿A dónde quieres ir con esto? —la interrogué mientras ella se mordía el labio.

—Bella sabes a dónde voy con esto como siempre, si tan sólo le hicieras caso a Mickey tendrías la vida resuelta, él haría todo por ti—sonrió de lado y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Eso sería como prostitución y aún no caigo tan bajo—le repliqué molesta y ella sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—No lo seria, desde que entré aquí hace dos años sé que Mickey está enamorado de ti; y deberías ver esa oportunidad, tomarla y no dejarla ir—se mordió el labio y me tomó la mano—, él está dispuesto a todo por ti. Tómalo en cuenta, él trabaja y te podría mantener, no creo que sea muy buen amante, pero puedes intentarlo—propuso juguetona para calmar las cosas.

—Y también me enamoro de él inmediatamente y todo pasa a segundo término incluso el que sea mal amante—contesté sonriendo. —No seas así Bree, es malo imaginar que todo va a salir como uno quiere, de color rosa—repuse sonriendo amargamente.

—Eso sería mejor a que seas una amargada como lo eres ahora—exclamó, sonriendo y golpeándome el hombro.

Antes de que se fuera le mostré el dedo en señal de ofensa y se fue riendo por el pasillo. Reflexioné por unos minutos lo que me propuso, y sé que no es posible; en la actualidad, nadie llega a rescatarte porque sí, nadie da nada por nada. Ahora todos quieren algo a cambio, algo que hasta ahora no estoy dispuesta a dar porque sí.

El día permite a todos ir olvidando lo probable que es que perdamos el trabajo, pues tenemos tantos clientes que atender que nadie puede parar, cuando apenas se desocupa una mesa inmediatamente llega otra persona a ocuparla. Ya nadie pensar en eso o al simplemente resignarse a la pérdida de su trabajo, todos felices parten un pequeño pastel en la parte trasera del local para Bree, la felicitan y la abrazan como si una tragedia no estuviera a punto de sucedes en cualquier momento.

Decidimos ir a mi casa a la hora de la salida, para descansar y arreglarnos antes de ir al antro de moda a festejar su cumpleaños. El camino es tranquilo entre platicas que no involucren ni la familia ni el trabajo y aunque se nos complicó en un inicio lo logramos, llegando a casa me di cuenta de que no estaba mi padre, sé que esa ausencia no era para nada buena, lo ignoré al menos por ahora no quería preocuparme por nadie que no fuera yo. Quería ser simplemente una mujer más que va a festejar el cumpleaños de su amiga y no más.

Después de descansar y arreglarnos, llegamos al lugar donde la fila era enorme donde las mujeres lucían muy poca ropa y aunque traía una pequeña falda y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo, me sentí una monja al lado de ellas, creo que eso también dificultaba nuestra entrada al lugar; después de un buen rato, nos dejaron entrar.

Nos dirigimos primero a la barra a pedir unas piñas coladas para iniciar y buscar a los de más, al ver que nadie había entrado o llegado aún nos quedamos tranquilas en la barra pidiendo más bebías, en cuanto llegó Diego, Bree desapareció y me dejó sola. Vi el reloj y me di cuenta de que no marcaba más de las doce y suspiré, aunque hubiese querido, aún no podía irme, era temprano aunque tendría que resignarme a la idea de que nadie más vendría.

Comencé a pedir cosas más fuertes para olvidar que estaba sola en un bar, un Martini me pareció buena idea, lo estaba tomando tranquila mientras me dejaba guiar por la música sentada en mi asiento moviéndome lentamente para no parecer loca; cuando de repente, sentí cómo una mano se aferraba a mi hombro y me sorprendía.

—Ahora no huiras de mí—susurró en mi odio esa voz que me parece tan conocida pero no logro identificar.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurré dudando de que el extraño me hubiera escuchado, intento voltear pero no puedo ya que me continuaba teniendo agarrada.

— ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas mi voz?, porque no me dejaste ni siquiera decirte mi nombre—comentó con voz ronca mientras tomaba el asiento de al lado y sus ojos verdes me observaban mientras sonreía— ¿Huirás en este momento? —inquirió con voz sarcástica.

—Depende, ¿quieres mi teléfono? —pregunté y él sonrió en respuesta—¸porque si es así podría apagar mi celular y que no me importara quien llamase para no tener que huir—le contesté, me di cuenta de que esa fluidez de palabras era por el alcohol, puse el celular en la barra y lo tomó y lo apagó.

—Esta vez no dejaré que huyas, y te invitaré todo lo que quieras—sus ojos me veían con intensidad y me sonrojé. —y serás solamente mía por lo que resta de la noche—aseguró antes de pedir otros tragos para ambos.

—Ahora ya que tienes el plan hecho, me puedes decir tu nombre—le contesté y me mordí el labio, aunque la otra ocasión no andaba ebria pasaba por tantas cosas que tal vez lo olvidé.

—Soy Alec, no me diste tiempo ni de presentarme en aquella ocasión—se quejó negando con la cabeza, tomó mi mano y la dio un beso al borde. —y ya que en esa ocasión tampoco me dijiste tu nombre, ahora podré preguntar ¿cómo se llama la hermosa damisela en apuros que rescaté ese día? —su voz ronca hizo olvidarme de todo.

—Bella—contesté sin atinar a decir más, me tenía hipnotizada.

—Esta noche nos divertiremos, Bella—comentó tan seguro de sí, que no dije más.

Bailamos, tomamos y bailamos, cosa que no hago nada bien pero a él no le importó, terminamos besándonos en algún rincón del lugar donde estamos, incluso haciendo otras cosas, al igual que en el coche. Todo sólo son flashes pero puedo asegurar que hace mucho no tenía una emoción así.

No llegué hasta la mañana siguiente a mi casa, solamente con el tiempo justo para darme un baño e irme a trabajar, Alec me llevó a mi casa sonriendo por saber mi dirección. Entré despacio, aún un poco alcoholizada, mi padre me estaba esperando sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó colérico en cuanto cerré la puerta.

—En algún lugar, no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones—refuté mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi habitación.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Isabella, ¡sigues siendo hija de familia!—me gritó desde debajo de las escaleras.

— ¿Cuándo tú me dices lo que haces? —exclamé gritando desde arriba.

—Soy tu padre estoy exento de eso—refutó, viéndome con furia.

—Y yo soy quien mantiene la casa, así que también estoy exenta—expuse molesta.

Me meto a bañar enseguida, el baño con agua helada me ayuda a sentirme mejor y que el alcohol se vaya por completo, cuando salgo vi varias llamadas perdidas en mi celular de la cafetería, por lo que me doy prisa y me cambié más rápido para irme, esa no se me hacía una buena señal.

Cuando llegué a ésta, todos estaban reunidos en la parte trasera del local e incluso estaba cerrada para el público. Entré y un silencio sepulcral estaba apoderado del lugar, al poco tiempo me senté, el dolor de cabeza inició a atormentarme recordándome que no debí de haber tomado tanto anoche. Al poco tiempo entró Mickey con un traje costoso negro, todos mis temores comenzaron a surgir, un murmullo se apoderó del lugar y Mickey llamó al orden enseguida.

—Como todos sabemos, mi padre se encuentra delicado en el hospital y no sabemos cuándo saldrá de ahí por ende me toca a mí ocupar su lugar, pero mi contrato no termina hasta dentro de tres meses, así que ahora no podré hacerme por completo cargo del lugar—explicó todo con una voz seria e intensamente cargada de poder incensario para todos los que le conocemos.

— ¿Y qué pasará mientras? —preguntó una persona atrás de mí.

—Por mientras vamos a cerrar hasta nuevo aviso—comentó fuerte porque todo el murmullo se hace escandaloso, mi alma se fue a los pies en ese momento.

— ¿Qué va pasar con nosotros? —insistió Bree mientras se levantaba.

—La mayoría será reubicada en otras de las cafeterías que maneja mi padre, pero no todos tendrán lugar así que esas personas serán llamadas cuando se vuelva a abrir—informó y todos callamos. —los nombres que diga serán reubicados los de más pasen por sus cheques—lo dijo mientras desdoblaba una hoja que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Esperando desesperada mi nombre para mi reubicación nunca salió, suspiré exasperada pensando que era un error, pero les da prioridad a las personas que más dificultades tienen o que eran el sustento de su casa, en ese momento maldije el ser tan discreta con mi vida. Una vez termina de nombrar los que estaban siendo reubicados; luego mi nombre sale enseguida, cuando pasé a recoger mi cheque ni siquiera volteó a verme, al ver la cantidad me doy cuenta de que muy apenas lograré cubrir la hipoteca de la casa, suspiré y salí cabizbaja del lugar.

Una vez en la parada del autobús no tardé mucho en pensar hacia dónde debiera de dirigirme, me siento mal de llegar en un short y una playera tan pegados a la oficina de Edward; así que, decido no pasar a visitarlo ni nada, sino ir simplemente a las cajas a pagar la próxima mensualidad en lo que encuentro un nuevo trabajo.

— ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? —preguntó Edward detrás de mí mientras me dirigía a la salida.

—Amm, no siento que venga vestida adecuado para un lugar como éste—contesté sonrojada pero sin voltear a verlo.

—Quisiera saber dónde está ese lugar para verte vestida así más seguido y no con ese traje—declaró pícaro mientras me alcanzaba.

—No creo que lo sepas en un buen rato—contesté triste y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se interesó preocupado, mientras me hace parar de caminar.

—Me acabo de quedar sin ese trabajo—expliqué y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando a mares, hasta que sus dedos se comenzaron a deshacer de mis lágrimas, ahora sí no entiendo cómo voy a soportarlo todo. No sé qué voy hacer, toda esa frustración se me juntó y lloré peor. Edward me abrazó y me acercó a su pecho el cual a pesar de las lágrimas me envolvió un olor increíblemente masculino y atractivo. Al cabo de mis minutos, sacó un pañuelo y limpió mi cara, me tomó del mentón y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, me dio un beso corto pero intenso.

—Lo siento, deseaba hacerlo desde que te conocí esa noche—confesó apenado, no logré responder nada—, y en lo que quieras te puedo ayudar—se ofreció ignorando el hecho que me había besado un instante antes.

Me quedé pasmada y fuera de mí, me acerqué a su boca y ahora era yo quien le exigía el beso. Éste es un poco más largo, alguien cercano se aclaró la garganta y nos separamos, volteamos a ver ambos a un hombre corpulento y de cabello rizado al otro lado, golpeando sus dedos contra un reloj llamativo.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir y lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte, lo arreglaremos después—me dijo seguro y sonriendo.

Se fue con ese hombre que le golpeaba el hombro amistosamente y me dejó confundida y sola en ese enorme pasillo.

:::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció chicas?, en un inicio no sabía muy bien que escribir pero creo que agarro forma el cap., debo de confesarlo odio un poco a Mickey ¿ustedes que sienten?, espero que el cap. les haya gustado pero sobre todo el final, vienen muchas cosas mejores y buena una vez más una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes, estuve en exámenes y se me hacía casi imposible, espero que me perdonen, y bueno las actualizaciones espero estarlas haciendo los fines de semana no como ahora.

Recuerden hay grupo para mis historias está en Facebook como Fanfic. La chica invisible.

groups/159252041186711/?fref=ts

Mándeme inbox si quieren pertenecer.

Muchisisisisismas gracias por su apoyo, no me cansare de agradecerles eso. A continuación doy respuesta a sus comentarios.

 **zeron97** **:** Ya se, va a ver drama y romance de todo, así que va as el pobre Bella y otras no tanto, espero actualizar cada fin, cualquier cosa informo en el grupo.

 **rosy canu:** a mí tampoco me agrada Charlie, y bueno ya supimos quien la rescato y si era con esa intención en un inicio pero decidí cambiarlo para que no fuera tan obvio.

 **cathy1977:** Que bueno, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

 **elizabeth1485** **:** Espero hacerlo los sábados, pero no es seguro, pero el fin de semana va a hacer.

 **jovipattinson** **:** Espero verte en los próximos igual: D

 **Merce** : Gracias, espero que te siga pareciendo así.

 **patymdn** **:** Ya vimos que si se los trajo, pero ya veremos cómo avanza esto.

 **miop** **:** Gracias y bienvenida, espero que te siga gustando.

 **Jimena:** no todo va a hacer sufrimiento, no te preocupes.

 **Ilovevampiresangels** **:** Lo seguiré intentando hacerlo pronto.

 **jupy** **:** digamos que faltan cosas por pasar.

Bueno chicas mil gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

XOXO

LA chica invisible


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

www . facebook groups / 159252041186711 / ?fref=ts

Capítulo 3

Edward PVO

― _Voy a estar siempre junto a ti―susurro en su oído mientras la tomo de la cintura y la dejó de espaldas al colchón._

― _¿Siempre? ―interrogó antes de darme un beso en la boca._

― _Sí, no te podrás deshacer de mí nunca―aseguró mientras ella rodeaba mi cadera con sus piernas._

― _Espero que así sea, Edward―me contestó mientras me besaba._

― _¿Por qué diría una mentira después de hacer el amor? ―inquirí mientras la tomó de la cintura y la acerqué a mí._

― _No lo sé, tengo miedo, Edward, nunca me dejes―hablaba con voz entrecortada, insegura, mientras tomaba mi cara y posaba sus labios en los míos―, te acabo de entregar lo más valioso que tenía, debes de tomarlo en cuenta antes de decidir algo como irte con otra―su voz temblaba aún más rápido en las últimas palabras._

― _Te quiero para que seas la madre de mis hijos, mi futura esposa. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, ¿Por qué te dejaría?―aseguré mientras besaba todo su rostro, bebiendo todas y cada una de sus diminutas lágrimas, que habían escapado de sus ojos cristalinos._

― _Eso lo dijiste para convencerme de hacerlo contigo, pero no estoy segura de que esas palabras sean verdad, aunque deseo pensar que sí―repuso, riendo mientras me golpeaba tiernamente en el brazo, aún sonriendo y sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad._

― _Claro que no, lo digo porque es verdad, tan verdad que, te tengo que decir algo que puede cambiar las cosas―le dije mientras ella fijaba sus ojos en los míos._

― _¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?_ _—preguntó fingiendo horror._

— _¿Eso quieres a los dieciocho años? —Interrogó el cobrizo, mientras volvió a besarla, —porque si eso es lo que deseas ahora mismo nos vamos a las Vegas y nos casamos—aseguró mientras ella se sonrojaba furiosamente._

— _Creo que no es para tanto aun, no sé si después lo deseé, pero ahora no es algo que tenga planeado—me aseguró._

— _Entonces lo único que te tengo que asegurar es que te quiero tener para siempre a mi lado—comenté mientras me acercaba a su oído—y lo importante que te iba a decir es que no sólo era tu primera vez—aseguré mientras ella se ría._

— _Eres un mentiroso, pero te creeré, porque suena más romántico que haya sido la primera vez de ambos—dijo golpeando mi brazo aun divertida._

— _Porque crees que estaba tan nervioso, —refutó escondiéndome en su hombro—, no mentiría con algo tan serio, aunque no lo creas con mis novias anteriores no había llegado tan lejos; siempre asocié la primera vez a algo importante—aseguré, mientras sonreí._

— _Bueno, pensaré en creerte, y ahora deseo que sea nuestra segunda vez— susurró y volteé a verla y estaba sonrojada._

— _Sus deseos son ordenes, mi hermosa princesa—dije antes de empezar a besarla._

— ¿Quién sigue en el juego? _—_ comentó Félix sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Yo continuo—asegura un ebrio al otro lado de la mesa.

—Yo también—comenté, mientras continuo apostando una vez más.

El juego vuelve a darse igual, cada vez los demás participantes están ebrios y van saliendo conforme van perdiendo dinero. Los más aguerridos comienzan a quitase el reloj; las cadenas que traen consigo para seguir jugando y bebiendo, yo simplemente los observo y continuo hasta terminar el dinero que traiga para ese momento. Entra partida y partida me pierdo en mis pensamientos…Siempre me ha llamado la atención un hombre en especial, siempre trae dinero, lo irónico es que siempre pierde y vuelve al día siguiente con dinero, es fácil de reconocer. Siempre trae un bastón consigo.

—Charlie es hora de que te retires—comentó Félix, viendo al hombre que se está cayendo del banco.

—No aun no, aún tengo dinero—aseguró con un obvio tono de borracho.

—Ya lo sé, pero estás muy ebrio, no debes continuar ya vamos a cerrar—contradijo Félix y toma del brazo al hombre para evitar su caída.

—No me quiero ir, aun quiero seguir aquí—comentó el tipo en tono necio.

—Ya llegó tu hija, es hora de que te retires—objetó Félix mientras lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

Cuando iba a pararme para ayudar al corredor con el hombre, entró en ese momento una castaña de cabello ondulado arreglado en un chongo de lado con una falda de tubo pegada al cuerpo y un saco igual de pegado a su cuerpo, acentuando cada una de sus curvas. Caminaba en tacones altos arrastrando los pies en actitud cansada.

—Padre, por favor ya vámonos—comentó con vergüenza en la voz.

—No aun no, Isabella, aún me queda dinero—repitió el hombre mientras no podía desviar la mirada de esa mujer que estaba parada frente al hombre llamado Charlie que se aferraba a la mesa de juego.

—Mañana regresas temprano, ahora nos espera el taxi—antes de que terminase de hablar el hombre vomitó a pocos centímetros de los pies de ella.

—Ok, creo que sí se me pasaron un poco las copas, vámonos—aceptó al fin mientras se limpiaba la boca y la chica sólo negaba con la cabeza con evidente resignación.

—Lo siento, Félix—se despidió avergonzada.

—No sólo lo hace tu padre, lo hacen todos, no te preocupes, Bella, no es nada—comentó Félix con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba con su progenitor.

Me levanté hacia la barra esquivando el vómito tratando de no olerlo para no terminar yo también en la misma situación ya que no estoy tan en mis cinco sentidos como debería. Voy a manejar y aunque es una imprudencia hacerlo así; no era algo que me tuviese muy preocupado, ahora mi vida no es realmente importe. Decidí pedir otro brandy mientras regresaba Félix, guardando una propina. Enseguida que se percató de que seguía tomando se acercó tranquilo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Edward, te recomiendo que ya no tomes, o mejor te pido un taxi y mañana recoges tu coche—propuso sin esperar mi respuesta, a pesar de que yo sólo meneé la cabeza y bebo los restos de mi trago en silencio.

—Este es el último y manejaré, estoy bien—contesté con voz dura. Bien, me alegré de que en mis últimos seis meses me hubiera hecho tan bueno mintiendo hasta estando ebrio.

— ¿Estás seguro?, para mí no sería molestia pedirte un taxi—comentó en tono preocupado y le sonreí, estoy seguro que el olor me delata.

—Mejor hazme otro favor—le comentó mientras tomé el último trago, el asiente—. Cuéntame sobre el hombre que acaba de irse. ¿Quién es él? —mi curiosidad es palpable en mi tono de voz.

— ¿Charlie? —Preguntó y yo sólo asentí suponiendo que es él porque así lo llamó—, es un hombre que lleva bastante tiempo asistiendo a este lugar. Cuando yo entré a trabajar aquí, él ya venía y yo tengo aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro años trabajando aquí—comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién vino por él?, ¿su esposa? —vuelvo a interrogar mientras, él sonríe.

—Para nada, es su hija, una pobre chica que siempre termina pagando los endeudamientos de su padre, casi siempre después del trabajo viene por él para llevarlo a casa—dijo Félix en tono de desaprobación y baja la mirada, —, ella es una buena chica que no merece un padre como ése—comentó, mientras sonreía discretamente.

—Nunca la había visto, ella es… guapa—comenté sutil al ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Félix al hablar de ella.

—De hecho así es, pero si su padre sigue así, pronto esa belleza se extinguirá—expuso Félix triste mientras yo pagué la cuenta.

—Gracias por todo—comenté mientras acerco un billete a Félix.

Siempre a ese hombre le doy generosas propinas, ya que me trata bien y me da un buen servicio; además de que, siempre se interesa en los demás, a diferencia de su patrón el que maneja el "casino" casi clandestino donde he estado asistiendo desde los últimos meses. Es en el único lugar donde ves hombres que son más miserables que tú y siguen ahí parándose día a día sin aspiraciones o tal vez lo único que hace que se levanten de la cama es el volver a ir a ese bar de mala muerte para volver a apostar.

El camino en coche no era tan complicado, ya que el tráfico era nulo a las tres de la mañana llegué al departamento que aún seguía teniendo ese olor a ella, esa esencia que después de tantos meses no logré desprender por completo, y me dirigí a la cama donde tantos recuerdos se formaron, donde cada noche me vuelve atormenta su olor, donde sigo sintiendo su cuerpo aun junto a mí, sus palabras vacías... Suspiré derrotado sin cambiarme me cobijo y me dejé ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Edward Cullen, no se te olvide que hoy en casa de tu mamá debes estar antes de las tres de la tarde—ese mensaje es de lo siguiente que fui consciente mientras abría los ojos.

Volteé a ver el reloj y aún eran las diez de la mañana así que me volví a voltear y a intentar seguir durmiendo, hoy era uno de esos día en los cuales no quiero salir de la cama y odio tener que hacerlo más por una estúpida reunión familiar que a mí ni me interesa, pues lo único que hacían era restregarme la felicidad de todos. No eso no es de mi interés, prefería mi cama, en ella aún quedaban recuerdos felices.

—Edward hermano, contesta sabemos que estás ahí, levanta el teléfono, estoy viendo tu coche—la voz de mi hermano era la que ahora se escuchaba en la contestadora—, no vamos a dejar de llamar, si no levantas ese estúpido teléfono—ahora la voz de la loca de mi cuñada.

Me levanté lentamente para no marearme, el contestador pitó dando por terminado el mensaje y enseguida entró otro diciendo que levantase el teléfono… comencé a andar lentamente hacia afuera de la habitación para contestar antes de que terminase el mensaje diciendo lo mismo una vez más; pero no lo logro, el pitido molesto que indicaba el final del mensaje se repite una vez más y volvió a sonar el teléfono.

— _Hola, está hablando a la casa de los futuros Señores Cullen, deja tu mensaje y en cuanto podamos regresamos la llamada_ —su voz suena como si fuera ayer que compramos ese estúpido aparato.

— _Si es que lo regresamos_ —es la continuación del mensaje con mi voz y al fondo su estúpida risa.

—Edward levanta el teléfono, ya mi madre está muy preocupada lleva mucho sin sab…—comenta mi hermano tranquilo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Emmett? —pregunté sin saludar, ese mensaje me alteraba demasiado y aunque digo que lo cambiaré todos los días, nunca estoy en casa lo suficiente para hacerlo.

—Edward, gracias al cielo que contestas. Pensé que tendríamos que llamar a la policía en cualquier momento—explicó mi hermano, mientras respira profundamente como sitiándose mejor.

—No es necesario ya contesté. ¿Qué sucede? —volví a preguntar sin ganas de que me comente nada más.

—Edward no debes desaparecer así sin dejar rastro ni llamar no después de lo que... —aconsejó Emmett preocupado y yo solo bufé en respuesta.

—Dilo, Emmett, di lo que me pasó, recuérdamelo, porque al parecer esta casa no es suficiente, el trabajo no es suficiente-. Viendo la mirada de lastima de todos, escuchando sus estúpidos murmullos sobre cómo nadie quisiera estar en mi lugar, cómo todos sienten pena por mí-. Dilo, Emmett que todos temen por mi salud mental después de la "situación que viví" sin que nadie lo llame por su nombre, que todos digan que soy un hombre patético que no puede mantener a nadie a su lado, dilo. ¡No hay nada que la gente pueda decir que yo ya no sepa!—grito todo molesto y furioso que se comporte de esa manera como si no fuera el último hombre al que le haya pasado mis manos se vuelven puños por el coraje.

—Hermano yo no quise decir eso, solo es que …—escuché un suspiro y cómo traga saliva— lo que pasa es que mamá está muy preocupada, te ha intentado localizar en las noches, pero no respondes sólo lo hace tu contestador—comentó Emmett mientras se oía el motor del coche ser apagado.

—El trabajo me ha absorbido más de lo que tenía planeado y he llegado a casa muy tarde—contesté en tono seco aun molesto.

Aunque sé que con mi familia no debería de desquitarme, mi coraje es contra el mundo y eso los incluye y el que quieran evitar el tema y hacer como si nunca hubieran pasado esos ochos años de mi vida me molesta aún más; que crean que una persona se borra de la memoria me hace alejarme de ellos, no quiero que la mencionen cada cinco minutos recordándomela sino que simplemente sepan que existió; y no me hagan sentir un loco que todo lo imaginó.

—Edward no me intentes engañar, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y sé que tus horas de salida han sido iguales—el tono desesperado de Emmett es interrumpido por un portazo.

—Tengo otros trabajos, el trabajo me hace dejar de pensar. Aparte acabas de llegar de viaje, ¿qué puedes saber?—me defiendo serio mientras regresaba al cuarto para desvestirme.

— ¿Puedo subir? —preguntó tímido después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Solo tú, no quiero a tu mujer en mi departamento—respondí con tono seco que hizo a Emmett respirar profundo.

—Está bien, de todas formas no se hubiera podido, Rose se va a quedar con Emma en el auto—aseguró negando con la cabeza. —Ahora te veo—comentó seco él también.

Escuché el sonido del desvío de llamada y suspiré, colgado el teléfono. Lo tiré a la cama y me puse a desvestirme más rápido de lo pensado, en menos de dos minutos iba a llegar mi hermano y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un sermón de cómo estoy cometiendo errores al vivir mi vida y que debo de hacer algo diferente aparte de llegar tan tarde, ebrio y estar apostando. Ya que no era buena idea. Pensar en cómo pasé de ser el hijo modelo a ser la desgracia de la familia, cómo un solo día me marcó...

Me terminé de poner el pants cuando escuché unos golpes desesperados en la puerta, tomé la camiseta que me iba a poner y la coloco en el camino de la habitación a la puerta. Me di un vistazo rápido en el espejo que tengo en la sala y veo que todo parece un domingo normal, donde la gente suele no arreglarse y pasar el día en casa sin nada que hacer, parezco cualquier persona, que no soy yo.

—Edward es tan bueno verte—dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta y entró sin más y me abrazó.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Pregunté alzando una ceja—, ¿Esperabas que te hubiera contestado mi fantasma y yo estuviera colgado en la habitación? —pregunté sarcástico mientras él me soltó y me miraba con coraje.

— ¿Lo has pensado? —interrogó en tono exasperado, pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

—Es estúpido que lo preguntes—contesté viéndolo con odio antes de sentarme, ¿Cómo me puedes creer una persona tan débil?

—Bueno no importa, yo nunca lo pensé, pero mi madre y Rose pensaban que era un enorme posibilidad. Nadie te ha visto bien en mucho tiempo—repuso Emmett avergonzado, bajando la mirada.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco distante—repuse, hundiendo los hombros —, pero, ¿por qué les haces caso a las mujeres?, todas son igual de exageradas y quieren vernos actuar igual que ellas—expliqué, sonriendo de lado aunque la sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.

—Estás en lo correcto más la mía; pero sólo quisiéramos que hablaras con nosotros como lo hacías antes—comentó Emmett con añoranza.

— ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? —pregunté desviando el tema, el pasado de ese tiempo donde éramos inseparables se acabó el día que él se casó.

—Agua por favor, traer a Emma y tener aliento alcohólico no se me hace correcto ni de un buen padre—expuso mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

En ese momento reflexioné sobre cómo mi hermano cambió de ser un hombre sin preocupaciones y fiestero, eso sí nunca infiel, pero sí que tomaba a cada momento que podía; que no sentía responsabilidad de nada, un claro ejemplo era su carrera que de ser de nueve semestres la hizo en doce por no sacrificar su vida social por el estudio. Todo ese estilo de vida cambió drásticamente cuando su hija vino para el mundo, cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre su vida dio un giro de 180º. Se dedicó a trabajar en la empresa familiar y se casó, algo que en la mía dudo mucho que suceda. Ese último pensamiento me entristece y lo alejo enseguida, estoy cansado de pensar en todo lo que no pasará en mi vida nunca.

— ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? —pregunté mientras regresaba con los dos vasos de agua para no tener conflicto sobre mi modo de beber.

—Ya te lo dijimos, la reunión por el cumpleaños de mamá es esta tarde en su casa—replicó Emmett como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

—Lo olvidé por completo—contesté golpeándome la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpido al olvidarlo cuando tengo esa fecha marcada en el calendario desde hace meses.

—Rose pensó que eso pasaría y compramos algo para que le regales, —dijo quedándose pensativo—, Edward, de favor, ve con buena cara, no con la que tienes ahora de pocos amigos, una mejor para que ya no esté angustiada por ti. Incluso me comentó que está pensando proponerte y si tal vez aceptarías ir a vivir a casa de nuevo con ellos—la voz de Emmett es casi un susurro sus ojos denotan preocupación aunque desvié la mirada.

— ¿Cómo un fracasado?, ya me siento uno pero no dejo que nadie lo sepa, eso es… —no terminé la oración porque es mi madre, pero no deja de molestarme.

—Solo está preocupada Edward, compréndela un poco—contestó Emmett viéndome directamente—¸eres su bebé no importa que tengas treinta y un años. Eres su bebé y siempre lo seguirás siendo, ella no te quiere ver así, ve donde sigues viviendo, sigue contestando su voz cuando dejas entrar el mensaje. Es por eso que te quiere llevar lejos de aquí—la voz de Emmett es tan pacifica que incluso aunque me moleste llega a relajarme.

—Ya les dije a todos que estoy bien, que no me quiero ir de este lugar, es mi casa, y lo de la contestadora es mi decisión—contesté a la defensiva.

—Todos estamos igual de preocupados que mamá, sólo que ella lo expresa más abiertamente—comentó Emmett mientras se levanta.

—Les he dicho desde que regresé de viaje que estoy bien y que ya lo superé—repliqué tozudo, no estaba dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer.

—Eso lo sabemos, solo queremos que regrese el Edward de antes… queremos que seas feliz de nuevo, que encuentres a alguien nuevo que te regrese tu risa y jovialidad de antaño—explicó Emmett avergonzado mientras le abría la puerta.

—Soy feliz, Emmett—le recalqué mientras traspasaba el umbral de ni puerta—. Estaré esta noche en casa de mis padres—con esas últimas palabras cerré la puerta.

En cuanto escuché sus pasos alejándose, tomé el jarrón que nos regalaron después de cumplir un año viviendo juntos y lo estrellé contra la pared, mi siguiente víctima fue contestadora que terminó siendo estrellada contra el suelo. Continué lanzando algunas de las cosas que me regaló ella, como la torre Eiffel de cristal cortado de su primer intercambio, todos los suvenir los comencé a romper mientras me preguntaba cuál fue el que compró agarrando de la mano a otro. Después de una hora de destruir la mitad de mi casa, respiré más tranquilo y llamé a limpieza, la persona encargada no se alteró al ver la destrucción y me metí al cuarto de baño a la tina para relajarme sin decirle nada.

— _Ten cuidado amigo, no debes dar a ninguna mujer por segura—me aconsejó Mickey mientras le daba un trago a mi cerveza._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté molesto, no me gusta que mi Jess sea tomada como una mujer común._

— _Las mujeres son interesadas y volubles y todas son iguales—lo veo con coraje mientras él sonríe—, recuerda amigo que cada quien habla de cómo le ha ido en la vida, a mí no me ha tocado conocer buenas mujeres, pero espero que Jessica sea la excepción y que te haga muy feliz—su tono es sincero al igual que su sonrisa._

— _Así va a ser, me hará muy feliz, ella es diferente y pronto será mi esposa—comenté orgulloso de decirlo y él sonríe alegre._

— _Espero que así sea, Edward, y no te lleves una decepción—aseguró Mickey mientras cambia el tema por algo muy diferente a Jessica._

— _Hay que celebrar que en menos de un mes se nos casa Edward—llegó Emmett después de unos minutos de ausencia._

— _Ya quiero que sea ese momento—contesté emocionado._

En ese momento era tan estúpido, de no ver esas intenciones tan claras en ese momento, de darme cuenta a qué se refería, me siento la persona más estúpida sobre la tierra al ver como todo era tan claro, todo lo tenía frente a mí y nunca lo vi.

Me veo al espejo y por primera vez en más de un año me comienzo a reconocer al fin, sé que todo lleva tiempo, pero esto ya tomó demasiado, está bien que con ella veía un futuro y la vi como la madre de mis hijos; pero es el momento de dejar todo eso atrás y es hora de ver un nuevo paisaje. Me veo con el traje puesto, la corbata color verde, que era su favorita. Maldigo en mi interior por dejarme atrapar por tantos recuerdos y me comienzo a peinar, intentado domar mi cabello sin conseguirlo.

— _Dime por favor que para la boda lo vas a tener bien peinado, no quiero verte despeinado en las fotos que les enseñemos a nuestros hijos en algunos años—comentó acariciando mi cabello, suspira y me sonríe—, solo espero que saque tu color de cabello aunque eso lo descubriremos en menos de seis meses. Me muero por saberlo—su voz entusiasmada me contagia tanto que no puedo evitar besarla con adoración._

— _Y yo espero que sea igual que su madre— contesté en respuesta mientras la vuelvo a besar._

Salgo de mi ensoñación de nuevo, me molesto conmigo por seguir pensando en ella, ella ya está muerta.

Ella ya no existe.

Ese futuro murió, ahora ya no hay nada.

Ahora es el momento de terminar de ser el hombre que siempre se está lamentando del pasado, regocijándose en lo que fue y ya no será, es hora de cambiar, me digo frente al espejo, decidiendo dejar todo atrás, Jessica es parte del pasado, es hora de darle vuelta a la hoja.

 **Seis meses después.**

Entro al despacho tranquilo, bueno no es que alguna vez haya sido muy cercano a mi abuelo, al contrario llevamos una relación cordial, pero nunca fue algo realmente cercano, no como lo que se ve comúnmente donde los abuelos son las adoraciones de los nietos, no esto era muy diferente. Era simplemente una relación por Elizabeth, mi madre, quien se encuentra enfrente de todos abrazada de Rosalie, quien la está consolando en ese momento. Y mi padre está esperándome afuera.

—Hijo, que bueno que llegaste. Sólo faltas tú para iniciar—comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Cómo esta Elizabeth? —pregunté, mientras abrazo a mi padre, quien sé que también era cercano al abuelo.

—Nunca nos ha gustado que nos hables por el nombre lo sabes—me regañó mi padre y me vio con desaprobación—¸pero ya está más tranquila, ahora Rosalie me está supliendo que me acerque hacia tu madre **—** comentó y suspiró.

—Estará bien solo déjala que se tranquilice y todo volverá a lo de antes—comenté mientras golpeé amistoso a su hombro.

—Eso espero—susurra angustiado sin perder de vista a mi madre.

Una vez que tomamos asiento en la pequeña sala de juntas donde se nos citó para la lectura del testamento, todo el ambiente se pone más tranquilo una vez que mi madre deja de llorar y toma un gran trago de agua. La saludé con un movimiento de cabeza que solo respondió con una sonrisa triste. En ese momento se abrió una puerta y entró un abogado de edad avanzada y se posiciona frente a todos y se aclara la garganta para comenzar.

—Es hora de la lectura del testamento del señor Anthony nombre de su abuelo Plantt —inició el abogado mientras todos guardamos silencio.

La lectura inicia con una reflexión de cómo debemos vivir la vida al máximo pero sin pasar por los excesos, de cómo debemos dejar ir a la gente que ya no está entre nosotros… en esos momentos me hace rodar los ojos porque muchas son palabras de mi madre que intercambió con él, esperando que tal vez eso me hubieran hecho reflexionar y dejar mi vida actual con la cual estoy muy a gusto.

— _Después de dejarle las cosas más importantes a mi queridísima y única hija ahora siguen mis nietos que aunque mi carácter no ayudaba a mantenerlos cercanos a mí, no por eso los dejé nunca de querer y de saber lo que eran y serían capaces de alcanzar en un futuro aunque yo ya no esté. Son mi familia_ —dice el abogado mientras mi mamá toma mi mano y yo sólo asentí. — _Para mis nietos, solo quedan dos condiciones aunque una es fácil de cumplir la otra, no tanto. La segunda requiere a la persona adecuada, la paciencia y el amor. Todo eso se necesita para un matrimonio; así que para que obtengan el cincuenta por ciento de mis bienes materiales, se debe cumplir con los siguientes requisitos: Deben estar casados por lo menos dos años para que se den cuenta de que mantener una promesa no es tan fácil como creen_ —aunque sé que no es culpa del abogado, volteé con odio hacia allá, hasta después de la tumba me seguía atormentando, me levanté abruptamente de la mesas con intenciones claras de salir de la oficina sin volver la vista atrás. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, mi padre dijo:

—Hijo, tienes que regresar—.

—No, no pienso regresar—contesté mientras salí del lugar.

—Edward, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en esa idea tuya, esa era su única manera de expresarla, no esperaba que por ahora…—comenzó mi padre nervioso a mover las manos.

—No me importa que no creyera en lo mismo que yo, pero ¡demonios! no deja de molestarme. Yo sé que esto fue hace un año y no sé por qué ahora se está abriendo ese estúpido testamento pero… me irrita que sea así—comenté mientras daba vueltas sin saber a dónde ir.

—Mira hijo, no puedo decirte algo para hacerte sentir mejor, sé que el matrimonio siempre va a ser un tema difícil para ti, pero sólo te puedo pedir que regreses por tu madre—suplicó mi progenitor mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

—Edward, hijo, por favor regresa, ya va a terminar—la voz entrecortada de mi madre me hace voltear. —, era sólo la opinión de mi padre, no la tomes en cuenta—dijo mientras se acercaba y me acariciaba la cara.

—Está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides—le advertí directo a mi madre mientras le sonreía y ella me tomó del brazo para volver a entrar.

—Gracias, hijo, eres un buen hijo—susurró mientras se acurrucaba en mi brazo.

— ¿Puedo continuar? —preguntó el abogado un poco molesto.

Mi madre asintió mientras Rosalie y Emmett me veían con desaprobación.

— _Ahora que tienen más de treinta años los creo capaces de tomar decisiones más coherentes. Es por eso que estipulo que el dinero de la herencia que les corresponda se les sea entregado en el momento que tengan treinta años cumplidos y estén casados, en un matrimonio estable del cual se les exigirá al menos estar un año con la persona para que su herencia sea entregada._ —la voz del abogado no se altera al leer una condición tan estúpida.

En menos de quince minutos estábamos todos fuera del despacho donde nos reunieron. Después de eso nos pasamos a un restaurante para convivir como cada aniversario luctuoso del abuelo. la plática fue banal al menos por mi parte.

…

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Yo se que es muy pequeño pero el primero era muy largo y decidimos dividirlo en dos, en cuanto mi beta tenga la continuación se los subo enseguida para que quede como recompensa de que este es muy pequeño, y no me queda más que agradecer su apoyo, de verdad yo ya pensaba borrarla porque no termina de centrar la idea pero ya estuvo y aquí seguimos.

Les dejo las respuestas a continuación

 **patymdn** **.** Si va a ver drama mucho, pero vas a ver que le va a pasar algo bueno.

 **Sully YM** mira será yo creo cada dos semanas si no tengo problemas de inspiración como ahora y hay que ir viendo cómo se desarrolla la historia.

 **Tata XOXO** Si, en parte fue por eso, en parte por lo de su padre, pero en el siguiente capitulo veremos que más paso. Besos-

 **supattinsondecullen** fueron días y espero que ya se normalice a cada dos semanas.

 **rosy canul** ya sé, yo esperaba lo mismo pero se me ocurrió esta mejor idea y bueno aquí está un poco de la vida de Edward.

 **zeron97** **.** Lo se, una tragedia

 **jupy** **.** Si va a encontrar solución solamente hay que esperar.

 **Cary** siento engañarte de esa manera pero no era Edward. Y bueno ya vas a ver lo que pasa en el siguiente cap después del beso.

 **libbnnygramajo** una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero tuve mucha falta de inspiración pero aquí esta.

 **Suiza19**. ahí hay una confusión porque no se va a casar con Edward y Alec va a tener unas cosas que ver, pero hay que esperar.

 **jimena** . tendrás que esperar para ambas preguntas una se va a resolver creo en el próximo cap. Pero solo te daré como pista que debes de leer bien el prefacio.

 **miop** muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto el cap.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

www . facebook groups / 159252041186711 / ?fref=ts

 _ **Chicas un aviso muy importante, para las nuevas lectoras desde el cap. Pasado, tuve un enorme y penoso error al subir el capítulo 2 corregido por mi beta y no está completo. Pasen de nuevo y ahora si léanlo completo por favor y una enorme disculpa.**_

 **Capitulo** **Cuatro**

En menos de quince minutos estamos fuera del despacho donde nos reunieron. Después de eso nos pasamos a un restaurante para convivir como cada aniversario luctuoso del abuelo. La plática es banal al menos por mi parte. Mi cuñada y mi hermano en ningún momento dejan de verme con coraje por lo que ellos consideraban un "berrinche" al haber salido así de pronto del despacho. Me tenía sin cuidado su opinión, pero no dejaba de incomodarme sus miradas acusatorias.

Decidí cambiar de apartamento y de este modo seguir hacia delante. Con el cambio de departamento, planeaba tirar todas las cosas que me recordaban a Jessica y así, dejar atrás mi pasado. El trabajo monótono de la oficina no me ayudaba demasiado a desconectar de mis pensamientos, pero nunca me he arrepentido de haber estudiado Derecho. Mi especialidad fue en Derecho Mercantil, nunca para estar detrás del escritorio de la constructora familiar para ayudar a los papeleos que se necesitan para las obras que se van a realizar, o en el peor de los casos, las casas que tiene contratos de compra-venta. Mi sueño de independizarme lo sentía cada día más lejos; y eso me molestaba y frustraba mucho. Con el tiempo, comencé a sobresalir y más tarde a liderar como uno de los despachos más brillantes de todo NY. Pero no dejaba de molestarme, las juntas con los nuevos inversionistas no era algo que me apasionase demasiado. No como a mi padre, el cual volteó a verme con constante desaprobación al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan atento como debiera. Después de terminar, la junta, se acercó con cautela:

—Edward yo sé que odias estas juntas y que no son tu sueño, pero deberías poner al menos un poco de atención en ellas. Es importante, esta empresa es el futuro de Emmett y el tuyo—declaró con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Estoy atento, solamente que no me apasionan como a ti estas juntas. Eso es todo—contesté restándole importancia.

—Como abogado debes dar cierta confianza para que aprueben el nuevo proyecto. Eso es lo único que te pido, hijo, proyecta la confianza que la persona necesita ver en el abogado de la empresa, que sepan que si algo ocurre aquí, estarás tú para defenderlo—dijo mientras golpeaba mi hombro.

—Lo hago y lo haré, lo sabes. Sólo que ahora no es un buen momento porque estoy con el cambio de departamento. Estoy un poco cansado—me justifiqué pobremente y él sólo sonrió de lado, no creyendo mi excusa barata.

—Me da tanto gusto que te cambies de casa, eso es un paso muy impórtate; porque ya es hora de que comiences a buscar de nuevo una mujer que te pueda quitar todo esa amargura y esa pesada carga que traes encima—expuso con inseguridad esperando mi molestia que no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle.

—Ahora estoy bien sólo con el cambio de departamento. No necesito nada más, estoy bien así—contesté con una sonrisa educada.

—Deberías de abrirte a nuevos horizontes, y comenzar a conocer gente y dejar que tu hermano o tu cuñada o, tus mismos amigos te presenten a alguien nuevo. Alguien ideal para ti para que te quite esa idea de que no necesitas nada. Cuando llegue la indicada, toda esa actitud pasota cambiará—aseguró con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Es hora de irme, esta plática no llevará a ningún lado y mi madre te espera en casa, no quiero que cene sola. Será mejor que me retire—declaré comenzando a caminar pero mi padre se adecuó a mi paso sin dificultad para continuar insistiendo:

—Edward necesitas conocer nuevas personas para que conozcas a la mujer con la que vas a querer pasar toda tu vida a su lado…—sus palabras me hacen recordar todas mis palabras y todas sus respuestas vacías.

—La encontré y la perdí. Nunca la volveré a encontrar porque fue Jessica, no va haber otra como ella, ella era esa mujer—manifesté molesto mientras aceleraba el paso aún más para dejar la charla por la paz.

—Está bien, sólo es mi opinión, Edward. No quise molestarte—repuso mi padre y se retiró hacia su despacho.

Salgo de la oficina con un cumulo de emociones, de coraje, de tristeza, decepción, que en cuanto pongo en marcha el coche, en lugar de ir al nuevo departamento, me voy directo al bar. Ahora no me pongo un presupuesto para gastar, ahora simplemente quiero emborracharme, jugar y olvidar todas esas palabras de la gente que pensaba que debía de opinar de mi vida, de mis sentimientos y de aquello que debería hacer, simplemente porque me quiere. Buscaba olvidarme de las palabras de Jessica, de los consejos bienintencionados, de todo. Solamente quería ser un hombre más igual que los otros, un ebrio más.

En cuanto llegué al antro me senté en la barra y enseguida pedí una botella del mejor Whisky del lugar. No era uno que tuviera demasiada calidad, ya que el bar era de mala muerte, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para poderme emborrachar pronto y comenzar a apostar sin sentido. Me resultaba tan sorpréndete como en un lugar como éste, pasaba tan desapercibido, ya que todos estaba metidos en sus juegos o en su bebida sin darse el tiempo de conocer a quien tenían en frente, ni conocer tu maldita historia. Una historia que ya me cansé de contar, de que el mundo entero la sepa. Tan sólo quería desaparecer, dejar atrás la presión de mi familia para que encontrase pronto a alguien y así me convirtiese en un hombre de bien. Estaba harto. Todos querían que olvidase ocho años de mi vida como si nada, como si no tuviera recuerdos importantes de este tiempo. Para ellos era tan fácil como levantarse un día decidirlo y ya todo estaba bien y no era así. No para mí.

—Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó un hombre que jala el banco de mi lado derecho.

—Sí—respondí monótono dándome cuenta que en esa pequeña reflexión terminé con media botella.

—No lo pareces, pero solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿eres Edward Cullen? —interrogó el hombre. Lo volteé a ver y sonrió, dejando ver una dentadura descuidada.

—Así es, ¿lo conozco? —inquirí con confusión, más que nada porque mi cerebro había empezado a embrutecer por la cantidad de alcohol.

—No, bueno no directamente. Hemos jugado algunas veces en la misma mesa, pero nunca hemos tenido una charla como ahora—dijo el hombre nervioso tomando su bastón entre las manos y en ese momento recordé quien era. —, ¿me invitas un trago? —preguntó tímido.

—Sí, sólo si me dices, cómo conoces mi nombre—le advertí alejándole un poco la botella cuando hizo el amago de tomarla.

—Es que tengo un problema y Cayo habló de ti el otro día, de donde trabajabas y quien eras. Dijo que contigo puedo tener una solución rápida—su habla entorpecida se ve anulada cuando le pido un vaso y se lo comienzo a servir.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas tiene?, no entiendo porque Cayo le hablo de mí —cuestioné mientras acerqué el vaso, que casi es arrebatado de mi mano.

—No me hables de usted, eso me hace sentir un hombre responsable que no soy, así que prefiero que me llamen Charlie, Charlie Swan—anunció mientras extendía su mano en un saludo cortes que correspondí enseguida—, bueno ahora que nos conocemos creo que debo hablarte de mi problema—asentí para que prosiguiese pero antes se sirvió más alcohol en su baso—. Mis deudas con Cayo están por sobre pasar su paciencia, y como puedes ver ya hace años fue cobrada una y me dejó con esto—aseguró mientras tomaba su bastón y tocaba su rodilla—, así que ahora necesito hipotecar mi casa para poder pagar esa deuda y supe que tu trabajas en una empresa que se dedica a esas cosas—dijo mientras con la mano le restaba importancia.

—Así es Charlie, mi empresa tiene una pequeña fracción para las hipotecas—afirmé mientras él sonría.

—Y eso es lo que necesito, Edward, ¿Te puedo llamar Edward? —preguntó con rapidez y alegría. Sólo asentí en respuesta—. Necesito que hipoteques mi casa, sólo no sé… por de unos seis meses, no más. Ahora he tenido una mala racha pero mejorará y voy a poder pagarte—aseguró mientras me tendió un papel.

—Esto se debe hacer en la oficina, no aquí—protesté rápidamente al ver que el papel eran las escrituras de su casa.

— ¿Lo harás? —me cuestionó mientras sus enormes ojos chocolates me veían con intensidad.

—Si tienes pagada la casa no veo cuál podría ser la razón para no hacerlo—contesté y él sonrió.

—Dame tu dirección y mañana mismo te busco—contestó feliz mientras le escribía la dirección.

Enseguida se fue a su mesa de juego y a hablar con Cayo, el dueño del lugar y seguir apostando. Su felicidad por una deuda más me dejó anonadado, nunca en todo mi tiempo trabajando en la oficina vi alguien tan contento como a él por hipotecar la casa.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la oficina con lentes obscuros que ocultaban las ojeras y me tapasen un poco de los rayos del sol, que sin duda pretendían dejarme ciego y hacerme recordar que no debía tomar hasta caerme.

Entré a mi oficina y pedí los papeles para la hipoteca de una casa a las afueras. A mi secretaria le llamó la atención, pero no me interrogó demasiado. A continuación llamé a la recepcionista de la entrada y le indiqué que en cuanto llegue el susodicho lo hiciera pasar a mi oficina y no a la oficina donde se realizaba el trámite. Enseguida tuve listo el papeleo, ya que las escrituras seguían en mis manos.

—Edward, pensé que olvidarías nuestra reunión— esa son sus palabras nada más traspasar la puerta.

—No Charlie, para nada, una reunión es una reunión—contesté mientras le tendí la mano que apretó rápidamente. —El papeleo está listo, sólo necesito una firma, y aclarar algunas cosas del contrato—proseguí mientras él se sentaba frente a mí.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿es algo malo?—Charlie habló con voz alterada.

—No, para nada. Tú anoche me pediste que la hipoteca fuera por sólo seis meses y eso no es posible, la mínima que te puedo dar es por un año, con pagos un poco más altos de los usuales—comenté mientras le tiendo un documento con las cifras de pago de cada mes, las observa con cuidado.

—Necesito unos pagos más pequeños, en las buenas rachas no saco tanto para pagar los atrasos—comenta mientras se sobó las manos con nerviosismo.

—Las otras que te puedo ofrecer son de dos a cuatro años—le prepuse mientras le pasaba los documentos y los leía con detenimiento.

—Necesito la de cuatro años, es la más accesible—contestó nervioso.

—En esa el atraso generara intereses más altos, ¿no importa? —mi voz era formal y él sólo negó con la cabeza.

Terminé de imprimir el documento oficial y lo firmó sin pensarlo demasiado. Minutos después, lo acompañé a la oficina donde recogió el cheque y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

Al salir de la oficina a las 22:30 decido ir dando un paseo que me condujo al bar, no era mi plan ir por ahí en ese momento, pero era como un hobby ya que hoy hace un tiempo apacible y las ocupaciones en la empresa me estresaron. Pero con lo que yo esperaba encontrarme era con Charlie Swan a estas horas, por lo que decidí acercarme para saludarlo cuando…

—Tengo una hermosa hija, tiene veintisiete años, es castaña, de cabello largo, justo como a ti te gustan—oí que decía Charlie al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa tu hija, lo que me interesa es el dinero o las escrituras de tu casa—refutó molesto el hombre de cabello rubio largo.

—Deberías de pensarlo, una noche con ella por mi deuda, es muy razonable—suplicó el hombre del bastón.

—No lo es, no me interesa sexo, quiero plata que es lo que importa—sus palabras son con un sonido fuerte.

—No tengo las escrituras de la casa, pero puedo endosarlas para que las tengas una vez acabada la hipoteca, no falta mucho—respondió el irresponsable castaño quien tiene pagos atrasados.

—Vamos afuera, Charlie—esa simple oración suena como amenaza.

—Yo te pago, lo que él te debe—comenté sin voltear mientras siento dos miradas sobre mí.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa—me dijo directo el hombre rubio.

—Conozco la deuda de este hombre es mucha, yo te pago lo que te deba ahora—repuse viéndolo fijamente.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dice? —pregunta el mafioso mientras tomaba del hombro a Charlie para evitar que huyese.

—Sí, bueno, no, bueno sí, ¿pero ves?, por esta noche él pagara, así que no hay problema, solo dame unos días me recupero y te pago lo demás—la voz de Charle es tan nerviosa que se vuelve entrecortada.

—Por ahora te libraste, pero no sé si después lo hagas—amenazó el otro hombre a Charlie mientras me observaba con actitud retadora.

No desvié la mirada pero el hombre simplemente se retiró a otra mesa de juego mientras me dirigí a la barra a pedir otro trago mientras hacía el cheque con la cantidad acordada. Esta vez, me lo arrebató en cuando se lo entrego. El hombre sonríe con molestia al ver de la empresa que viene, dejando así ver su dentadura amarillenta y haciendo sobresaltar un diente planteado en ésta.

—Te voy a dar un consejo que no me pediste muchacho pero que te conviene escuchar—comentó con voz áspera y sólo asentí—, no deberías estar tan cerca de ese hombre, no es una buena influencia para ti ni para nadie; no valora a nadie que no sea él y es capaz de vender a su hija si es preciso para obtener un trago y una ronda más. Yo diría que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de él—aseguró antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Charlie llegó a los pocos segundo de que el hombre canoso se retira y me comenzó a agradecer encarecidamente por haber salvado su patrimonio, no dejó de decirme que lo que quiera obtendría a partir de ahora, después de más de media hora me volvió a pedir con supuesta vergüenza otro favor, que le prestase mi celular para hacer una llamada para que su hija pasase por él al lugar; ya que se quedado sin un centavo para el taxi de regreso a su casa, solo sonrió y le tendí mi celular. Salió ya que el escandalo no lo dejaba escuchar bien. Asentí como respuesta mientras me quedé pagando mi cuenta. Sin embargo, antes de lograr salir, otro hombre se me acercó a hablar conmigo ya que Charlie le informó que podía hacer un trato sobre una venta de una casa.

En verdad que me dejaba anonadado el hecho de que estos hombres puedan hacer cualquier cosa por un juego más, sin importarle su familia y sin remordimientos. Me quedé platicando sobre los posibles planes de acción que se pueden llevar acabo en el caso de este posible cliente…

Mientras la música comienza a descender se escuchan unos golpes afuera, pero aunque para cualquiera podría ser ese un factor de alarma o de salir corriendo por morbo, para las personas dentro del bar era como cualquier otro día ni siquiera ponían atención de quien era o qué pasaba. Simplemente todos siguieron en sus asuntos como si no sucediera nada afuera.

Después de unos minutos comencé a andar para la salida, en el umbral de la puerta veo mi celular destrozado y no es necesario avanzar para ver a Charlie a unos pocos pasos tirado intentándose levantar después de la paliza que el apostador le dio. Me acerqué a ayudar a levantarlo, no me quiero ni imaginar el impacto que va a recibir su hija al verlo de esa manera.

Antes de subirnos a mi coche le pido sus datos; y aún inconsciente me dio un número de celular y un "Isabella". Eso fue lo único que logró susurrar antes de caer en completa inconsciencia por la golpiza y el nivel de alcohol tan alto que trae en sangre.

Desde mi celular del trabajo llamo a su hija, quien enseguida se puso histérica aunque sonaba dentro de una fiesta, se estresó enseguida dando soluciones estúpidas y preguntando lo mismo constantemente lo que entorpecía mi simple trabajo de dejarle a su padre en la casa. Pasados unos minutos me subí al coche y manejé rumbo a la dirección que me dio después de una breve discusión.

Mientras Charlie ronca en el lado del acompañante, el camino me hace comenzar a reflexionar sobre lo que comentó Isabella. Félix de que ella mantenía a su casa, de que ella era el sustento de la familia. El incremento de la deuda no creo que sea por su causa, incluso dudaba que supiera que esa deuda existía y me puse a pensar en la manera en la que le tengo que informar sobre la hipoteca que tiene su casa…

.

.

.

El lunes llega con rapidez, más cuando me doy cuenta que sigo con resaca después de haber tomado el día anterior, me despierta el vibrar de mi celular con un mensaje de la hija de Charlie. Aún recuerdo su angustia al decirle sobre la deuda de su padre y me levanto para llegar antes que ella para poder arreglar facilidades de pago; ya que al ver su casa me di cuenta que su situación era precaria y de esta manera podía hacer una buena obra de calidad.

Al llegar a mi oficina con ropa más decente comencé a sentir una extraña sensación de nerviosismo y atracción por ella, aunque también cierta lastima por tener un padre como ése.

Al menos yo podía hacer de mi vida un desastre porque no tenía nada que perder, pero ese no era el caso de Charlie Swan; lo que consigue en cierto modo, enfurecerme conmigo mismo. No debí aceptar su propuesta; pero lo cierto es que era negocios, sólo negocios.

Por la noche me llegó un mensaje tan tierno agradeciendo lo que había hecho por ella, dándome conocer que es recepcionista en un bar de alto standing y en ese momento entiendo porque su vestimenta fue tan diferente cuando pasó por Charle.

Pronto comenzamos a tener una buena relación cordial al vernos cada mes, ya que ella sí era mucho más responsable que su padre. Aunque aún no tiene que pagar, mes con mes daba adelantos a sus deudas, y así fue como comenzamos a tratarnos en esas ocasiones; ya que siempre le pedía que pasase a mi oficina para poder hacer otro descuento por ella. Siempre terminaba sonrojada después de esta situación, siempre que terminábamos los trámites, platicábamos brevemente hasta la salida de la oficina. El poder ayudarla con la deuda, me facilitaba el poder hacer reservaciones en su restaurante para clientes difíciles que tenemos en la constructora. Ella siempre era amable y agradable, no sólo con los clientes porque tiene que serlo sino con todos.

Terminé de acomodar unos papeles para entregarlos a contabilidad sobre los nuevos contratos con los inversionistas, y di un paseo por las instalaciones cansado de mi trabajo cuando vi extrañado a Bella en las cajas dando un pago, cuando aún no era tiempo y no había pasado por mi oficina. Eso me extrañó, por lo que decido ir a hablar con ella, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y pude ver que sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados. La saludé y no pudo decir mucho sin ponerse a llorar, así que, decidí acompañarla hasta mi oficina mientras intentaba consolarla con leves toques en su espalda, aunque nunca he sido muy bueno en eso, intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

De pronto y sin apenas ser consciente de ello, estaba atacando sus labios apetitosos que estaban tan cercanos a los míos, besándola como lo deseé hacer desde que la conocí, ella se tarda uno segundos en reaccionar pero después me correspondió. No obstante, totalmente avergonzado por esa parte tan impulsiva de mí la solté e intenté apartarme un poco para darle su espacio, sin embargo, ella me tomó por sorpresa con otro beso más apasionado que el mío.

De pronto, escuché un carraspeo de garganta que enseguida reconocí como mi hermano, quien me pide que nos vayamos marchándonos con el dedo en su reloj para indicarme de que estamos a tiempo para la "gran junta" como ellos la llaman, donde cada mes se hablaba de la situación de la empresa y las nuevas estrategias que se iban a seguir. Es lo mismo de siempre e incluso me molestó que nos haya interrumpido para esto. Me despedí de Bella rápidamente, quien se sonrojó y se dio la media vuelta para irse, dejándonos solos.

No avanzamos ni medio metro antes de otra tos de mi hermano irrumpa nuevamente:

— ¿Quién es ella?, hace mucho que no te veía de esa manera con una mujer—inquirió curioso mi hermano.

—Ella es una amiga—respondí rápido sin saber qué decir, porque ni siquiera yo sé qué éramos.

—Discúlpame, hermano, pero eso no es amistad, nadie se besa con esa intensidad con una "amiga" —remarcó las comillas con sus dedeos mientras me golpeaba amistoso el hombro.

—Bueno no es amiga como tal, digamos que nos estamos conociendo, y por ahora estamos viendo que puede pasar—comenté sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, pues deberías de darte prisa. Mujeres tan bellas como ella son rápido de perder si no te pones las pilas. Y si en verdad te interesa tanto, deberías llevarla a la reunión del próximo sábado por la noche—propuso Emmett emocionado y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—Aún no es nada tan formal para llevarla a la casa, nos estamos conociendo—contesté solamente sin emoción.

—Deberías de darte una oportunidad, ya es tiempo de seguir adelante—dijo serio mientras abría la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Los días pasaban lentamente sin volver a saber nada de Bella, por lo que decidí llamar al restaurante y pedir una reservación en el lugar de trabajo de Bella para aprovechar la ocasión para verla. Cuando llegamos con los clientes nos atendió una chica que no era Bella y eso me dejó intrigado y preocupado; ya que ella me dijo que hoy trabajaría.

Pasamos la noche hablando de planes de inversiones, de contratos, de cosas que no son muy interesantes que me mantienen desconcentrado, por lo que recibí constantes codazos de parte de mi hermano para que me concentrase sin conseguirlo.

Después de un rato oteando las mesas, vi a Bella en su puesto, así es cómo conseguí centrar mi atención en miembros de la mesa, los cuales charlaban sobre la junta que habíamos tenido hace unos días.

Me quedé en el lugar con el pretexto de querer tomar un trago más que provocó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de mi hermano y de mi padre, a quienes les angustiaba mi manera de beber, pero no les puse atención. La busqué durante unos minutos y desesperado por no ver en ningún momento a Bella, salí frustrado.

Esperado que el valet parking me regresara el coche, escuché unos pasos cansados cercanos a mí, estoy tan desesperado que no volteo.

—Hola, no quise pasar a saludarte antes porque estabas reunido con gente importante—reconocí su voz al instante y sonreí en respuesta.

—Hola Bella, debiste haber pasado, hace unos momentos estaba en el bar esperándote—respondí sincero y ella bajó la cabeza.

—Ahora sólo recibí clientes, no los acompañé por eso no pasé—contestó en voz baja y tímida.

— ¿Me permites llevarte a tu casa? —pregunté en cuanto me entregaron el coche.

— ¿Lees mentes?, venía a pedirte apenas ese favor, ahora con un ingreso menos me dificulta el rendir el dinero—contestó avergonzada y sonrojada.

—Bueno sin saber esa razón te lo iba a pedir de todas maneras, entonces ahora es con mayor razón, ¿subes? —pregunté, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y ella sólo asintió.

Se subió al coche con dificultad y se quejó quedamente mientras lo hace, veo que su pierna tiene un golpe enorme, me paso a mi lugar y me pongo en marcha.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —indagué mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad.

—No fue nada, sólo soy un poco torpe y me caí, eso fue todo—comentó mientras bajaba su falda ocultando los golpes de su pierna.

— ¿Quieres ir por tu padre al bar? —pregunté antes de tomar el camino a su casa.

—No, es hora de que se haga responsable de sus cosas—contestó con una pequeña nota de coraje.

Seguimos hasta su casa sin comentar nada más, solo el ruido de la radio nos acompaña, cuando me estacioné frente a su casa, sus ojos están rojos de nuevo y se limpia enseguida las lágrimas. Le hablé pero no volteó, le toqué el brazo y se quejó nuevamente y esta vez sí se volteó a verme. En ese momento, sostuve su mentón para que no se voltease, desvía mi mirada y de su boca se escapó un pequeño sollozo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te pasó? —me aventuré a preguntar mientras intentaba hacer contacto con su mirada apagada.

—Me caí por las escaleras, eso fue todo—contestó sin verme y soltándose.

— ¿Charlie fue el causante? —pregunté sin rodeos y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así pero no importa, no es lo peor que ya me haya hecho—contestó sin decir más y sonrió con pena—, simplemente fue un accidente después de una discusión—su voz suena cargada de llanto y me acerqué más a ella. —Y creo que es mejor que me vaya—comentó mientras pongo el seguro.

— ¿Qué fue realmente lo que pasó?, ¿estás diciendo que te caíste de las escaleras o, él te golpeo? —mi voz sonó molesta y ella volvió a intentar abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

—Déjame salir, Edward—desesperada forcejea con la cerradura.

—No te puedo dejar ir, si no estoy seguro de que él no te golpeó—contrataqué y ella volteó a verme molesta.

—Ok, discutimos, estaba al borde de las escaleras, me quiso golpear así que, intenté huir del golpe bajando rápido. A mitad de las escaleras tropecé con mis propios pies y caí. Eso causó estos golpes—contestó con tono cansado sin verme.

—No debes dejar que te trate así, no después de que tú lo mantienes—comenté serio y ella se rió.

—Él dice que eso no importa, que siempre será mi padre—dijo con tono irónico.

—De todas maneras deberías dejar que él se haga responsable de sus deudas—exclamé mientras le sonreí—, ¿mañana trabajas? —pregunté desviando el tema.

—No, mañana me toca descansar—contestó con un triste tono, intentando ser feliz.

— ¿Cenas conmigo mañana?—inquirí y ella me vio con escepticismo—, es solo una cena entre amigos, nada extraño—continué y ella solo me vio en silencio.

— ¿Somos amigos?, pensé que esa etapa la habíamos pasado después del beso—objetó mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Pues pensé que tú querías seguir así, pero ¿aceptas? —repuse antes de volverla a besar.

—No lo creo, tengo cosas que hacer—comentó mientras se alejaba de mí antes de que volviese a besarla.

—Tendrás que aceptar o te quedas todo este tiempo en mi coche—aseguré divertido y ella sólo se rió.

— Está bien, vayamos a cenar pero déjame bajar, estoy muerta—explicó, rodando los ojos.

—Perfecto, mañana te mando un mensaje avisando a qué hora paso a recogerte—dije mientras abría los seguros para que ella pudiera salir con una hermosa sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa pude dormir con tranquilidad como hacía mucho no lo hacía. El día pasa increíblemente lento en la oficina, pedí a mi secretaria una reservación en un buen restaurante, uno ideal para que Bella no se sienta inferior pero que no sea informal, ya que deseaba hablar unos temas importantes con ella. Una vez tengo la reservación le mando un mensaje con la información y la hora en la que pasaré por ella. Contestó mi mensaje con un seco "ok".

Al salir del trabajo me fui directo a casa de Bella, donde ni siquiera es necesario bajarme cuando la veo salir de su casa, en un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje que remarca su pecho con un escote en "v" y una falda amplia que deja ver sus piernas, junto a unos zapatos de piso con los que caminaba con menos dificultad que con los tacones. Abrió la puerta para subirse y me regaló una sonrisa inocente.

—Te ves muy guapa en ese vestido—comenté sin saber qué más decir y ella se sonrojó mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—Gracias—contestó aún sonrojada—, ¿es apropiado para el lugar? —inquirió insegura.

—Estás muy bien, es un lugar normal, no necesitabas algo demasiado elegante—repuse mientras echaba a andar el coche.

Al llegar al restaurante la ayudé a bajar del coche y nos dirigimos a la recepcionista, quien con una sonrisa amable nos dirigió a la mesa. Mientras Bella comentaba lo extraño que era que alguien le sirviera y lo bonito que era el local, enseguida llegó el mesero y pedimos nuestra comida.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Edward Cullen? —preguntó antes de comenzar a comer su entrante.

—Para nada en especial, platicar y salir de la rutina—contesté, después de pasar el bocado.

— ¿No será, que es para darme la noticia de cómo no he podido abonar nada a la deuda, acabo de perder la casa?—interrogó mientras me observaba fijamente.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para no perder la casa? —pregunté mientras ella me miró con confusión.

—Lo que sea—respondió rápido, sin pensarlo.

—Bueno podrías dar las mensualidades atrasadas—comenté y ella me vio extrañada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?, no sabía que estar las mañana sin hacer nada en la casa me daba dinero—replicó sarcástica.

—No es con esa manera de ver—dije conciliador, mientras tomaba otro bocado y lo masticaba con tranquilidad y su impaciencia se hacía patente—, yo puedo hacer el pago, si tú pasas este fin de semana conmigo.—aseguré y ella me vio sorprendida- Quiero proponerte algo, ¿qué dices, aceptas?

…..

Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció este cap.? Y si Actualización sorpresa porque el capítulo anterior era muy poco y se nos hacía demasiado dejar un capitulo de 19 páginas, así que lo dividimos en dos, concejo de mi beta a la que quiero agradecer que se me fue en el capítulo pasado decirles que este cap. Fue beteado por Cristal82 al igual que los anteriores caps.

Ahora ¿creen que acepte?, bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su opinión la cual es muy importante, y tengo que decir que este cap. y el anterior me ayudo como catarsis porque muchas de las opiniones de Edward son mías debo de confesarlo aunque agradezco a la ex pastelería favorita por darme la inspiración para el carácter de Edward él era muy así, bueno espero tener el próximo capítulo la próxima semana. De antemano gracias por su cometario y por leer.

Nos Leemos.

Bere.

Respuestas:

 **patymdn** **:** Si la primera parte de eso se trataba de un pequeño engaño, pero van a ver capítulos parecidos con Bella.

 **Guest** : Aquí esta, nos leemos en el próximo.

 **Merce:** Mil gracias Merce, nunca me di cuenta que subí el cap. Incorrecto ahora que subí lo que corrigió mi beta, ahora lo arreglo y si es como dices. Gracias por tu apoyo y a mí me encanta que te encante el título.

 **Sully YM** **:** Si se va a aclarar pero más adelante, tengo pensado en el siguiente cap. Si no en uno o dos más.

 **rosy canul:** Si creo que se da un adelanto en el summary.

 **Tata XOXO** **:** Me tendrás que esperar para que en el próximo capítulo sepas.

 **jupy** **:** Claro que si y ya vimos que incluso son "amigos"

cary : Si lo de Jessica lo sabremos más adelante y si es cruel, como que no quería a sus nietos jaja. Nos leemos

Suiza19 : otro error que tuve, esta mal redactada lo siento, ahora la pongo bien redactada. Ahí hay una confusión porque se va a casar con Edward y Alec va a tener unas cosas que ver, pero hay que esperar. Así era la respuesta correcta.

miop: Bueno aquí estamos sin adelanto ni nada, nos leemos.

Anastacia T. Crawford : Aquí esta el próximo, espero que te guste y gracias a ti.

Besos y abrazos desde México.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

www . facebook groups / 159252041186711 / ?fref=ts

 **Capitulo Cinco**

 **Bella PVO**

—Yo puedo hacer el pago, si tú pasas este fin de semana conmigo. —Aseguró Edward como si nada y solo me quedé pasmada Quiero proponerte algo, ¿qué dices, aceptas?

—Ok muy buena broma Edward, ¿realmente qué me quieres decir?—repliqué tranquila después de pasarme un gran trago de saliva que estaba atorado en mi garganta.

—No es broma—contestó serio viéndome a los ojos y mis piernas comenzaron a templar—, yo doy las mensualidades que tienes atrasadas y tú pasas el fin de semana conmigo, es como un…—pone sus dedos golpeando levemente el mentón—trueque, si exactamente, tú pasas dos noches, tres días conmigo y yo pago. —aseguró como si fuera el trato más común del mundo.

—Está bien que estoy en problemas financiaros, está claro—acepté molesta levantándome aunque fue difícil hacerlo rápido después de la caída—, pero una cosa muy diferente es volverme prostituta, de mis problemas a la prostitución hay una brecha muy grande, Edward—refuté mientras echaba la silla para atrás para comenzar a caminar.

— ¿Quién está hablando de sexo? —preguntó con diversión e incluso sorpresa.  
Comencé a avanzar y enseguida escuché su silla retirarse. Odié en ese momento tener una pierna en tan mal estado que no me permitía avanzar ni cinco pasos cuando él en dos ya estaba tomándome del brazo.

—Me estás malinterpretando, yo nunca dije que te acostaras conmigo, hoy lo que te dije una vez más—repuso con voz tranquila mientras me jalaba discretamente para regresar a la mesa—, siéntate y aclaremos el punto para que te lo diga una vez más—propuso mientras me abría la silla.

—Si no es lo que entendí, ¿Qué es? —lo reté y él tomando asiento enseguida y siguió comiendo antes de responderme, no pude evitar verlo con furia.

—Yo te estoy diciendo pasa el fin de semana conmigo, nunca te estoy diciendo, duerme conmigo ese fin de semana, como tú lo dices son cosas diferentes—comentó tranquilo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

—No te creo nada, siempre he sabido que todo tiene un precio en esta vida, y aún no caigo tan bajo como para prostituirme—refuté con furia queriéndome levantar de nuevo, hasta que Edward sobre la mesa me tomó del brazo.

—Estás haciendo un escándalo por nada, déjame terminar—esta vez su tono suena un poco más alterado. —, solo dame unos minutos para explicártelo—suplicó y suspiré al ver esos ojos verdes que parecen sinceros.

—Te voy a dar solo dos minutos—sentencié y él sólo sonrió coqueto.

—Te estoy pidiendo un fin de semana, porque es el aniversario de mis padres y se va a celebrar en este fin de semana y necesito una linda acompañante—aclaró enseguida y me quedé sorprendida.  
— ¿Por qué a mí? —interrogué y el sólo me mostró su sonrisa.

—Eres linda, inteligente, lo que mi familia quiere para mí, sin contar claro que mi hermano no nos vio en la mejor situación—explicó casi con diversión mientras me sonrojaba ante el recuerdo. 

—Sabes que trabajo, no puedo—comenté más tranquila—, invita a otra persona—sugerí mientras él me volvió a ver entristecido.

—No hay otra persona, Bella, —dijo triste mientras tomó su mano—, no te pediría esto si no fuera muy importante, no te pido que finjas que me amas sino que simplemente me ayudes a decir que tenemos algo que ver—su voz es tan delicada que me dejó sorprendida.

—Una amiga, una compañera de trabajo, Edward, ¿Por qué yo? —volví a interrogar mientras solté su mano él volteaba a verme a los ojos.

—Eres la única que conozco que podría cumplir con esto—suspiró antes de continuar—, yo sé que es mucho pedir, fingir algo por alguien que no conoces, que tal vez ni siquiera es atractivo, pero si no lo necesitara de verdad, no te lo estaría pidiendo. Por eso acabo de decirte el trato de que yo pago las mensualidades de tu casa, y así ambos ganamos—sus ojos verdes se volvieron tristes y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera tomar su mano y acariciarla.

— ¿Es este sábado? —pregunté mientras él sonrió triste, aunque sea extraño ese simple discurso me hizo ver lo difícil que era para él.

—Sí, es fuera de aquí, es en una hacienda que rentan—comentó Edward desviando la mirada—, no te sientas comprometida a ir, solamente quería que dejaran de seguir acosando con la idea de que no llevo a nadie—su voz suena tan ligera que no estoy segura de escucharla.

—Ok, intentaré ir, en el restaurante me deben algunos días; así que, intentaré pedirlos para pasar el fin de semana contigo—contesté tranquila sonriendo.

—Es algo de lo que no te arrepentirás te lo aseguro—exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Me llevas ahora a mi casa? —pregunté mientras me levantaba y él sonrió encantadoramente haciendo lo propio.

—Sí, por supuesto, te voy a tener tres días, ¿cómo no compartirte ahora con tu padre?—aceptó mientras enrojecía completamente.

El camino fue tranquilo, me explicó brevemente qué era lo previsto para la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, cómo es su familia, de quiénes se compone y datos sobre el lugar al que podríamos ir si me dan los días…Se despidió con una enrome sonrisa y un casto beso que me dejó mareada y aturdida, pensando en que era realmente lo que somos, algo hay de verdad: los amigos no se besan pero tampoco somos amates ni nada. Estábamos en ese terrible intermedio del cual no hay salida con facilidad.

Al llegar a casa, encontré una nota dejada por mi padre avisando que ni siquiera lo esperase a dormir. Caminé lo más rápido que puedo hacia el cuarto en busca que de la laptop, al ver que siguiera dentro de la casa, suspiré con tranquilidad; era mi única conexión con mi hermana y es algo que no podía perder con facilidad.

Al descubrirla me encerré en el cuarto y me conecté a hablar con mi hermana quien comenzó enseguida a reclamar.

—Isabella, tengo más de media hora esperándote, ¿dónde estabas? —su voz no era molesta pero bastante curiosa.

—No fue nada importante, salí con un amigo—contesté hundiendo los hombros para restarle importancia.

— ¿Qué clase de amigo? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Un amigo, Vanessa, simplemente un amigo, si se puede tener esa clase de amigos, deberías de experimentarlo—contesté rodando los ojos y ella rió.

—Pues deberías de experimentar otra clase de amigos, otros donde tal vez tengas algo más que ver que una simple amistad, ¿desde cuándo no lo haces? —la veo atreves de la videocámara con odio.

— ¿Recuerdas que soy tu hermana mayor y no debieras de estarme haciendo esas preguntas, Vanessa Swan?—casi grité con molestia mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

—No tiene nada de malo, somos hermanas, Bella, es obvio que de repente hablemos de sexo y de otras cosas, a veces dudo que no seas virgen—comentó con diversión mientras la veo con desagrado.

—Ya Vanessa, déjame en paz, hablemos de tus estudios que son lo importante—mi tono indignado sale de verdad en lugar de ser fingido como pensé, ella ríe abiertamente.

— Bella, lo siento en algún momento tenía que expresar mi duda, eres tan… Reservada que apenas me lo contaste— repuso después de sus carcajadas.

—Ok, sí no lo soy, perdí mi virginidad hace mucho y ya—expuse cortante y ella me vio sorprendida—, ¿los estudios?, es para lo que te llamo—cambié el tema.

—Sólo era una pregunta, Bella, no debes ponerte así, ¿hace cuánto que no lo haces?, tienes mucho tiempo sin tener una relación, ya ni debes recordar nada—comentó con burla.

—Basta, Vanessa, si hace mucho que no tengo una pareja, pero eso no importa, luego uno hace tonterías por pensar en tus consejos o en los de Bree—repliqué rodando los ojos mientras ella me vio más entusiasmada.

— ¿Qué tontería hiciste? —preguntó exaltada sonriendo.

—Ninguna, Vanessa, deja el tema por la paz—dije en un noto que no admitía réplica alguna, y ella sólo negó con la cabeza —, ok, me besé primero con un chico lindo que conocí en una disco y tal vez pasaron otras cosas y al día siguiente me besé con la persona que salí hoy—declaré molesta.

—Eso está bien, que bueno, Isabella, por fin que hiciste algo con un hombre, eso es bueno—exclamó con las manos apuntando al cielo en una señal dramática.

—No, estuvo mal, no debí haberme besado con Alec, ya que Edward me invitó a salir después, mi vida es un caos—repuse mientras hundo la cabeza en la almohada que tengo enfrente.

— ¿Quién es Edward?, ¿él de la anterior vez? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí, hoy salí con él y por eso llegué tarde a hablar contigo—contesté volteando a verla por la pantalla.

—Me encanta, ¿son amigos?, ¿Qué pasó en esa cena? —su voz estaba exaltada y llena de emoción.

—Me invitó a una cena familiar, solo eso—dije retándole importancia y ella sonrió alegre.

— ¿Vas a ir, verdad? —insistió sonriendo.

—Aún no lo sé, es complicado, es el fin de semana y tengo que trabajar. — contesté sin emoción.

—Por Dios tienes que ir, es tu oportunidad de tener a alguien en tu vida, es hora de que te des la oportunidad de tener a alguien más con quien convivir, a quien querer, a un hombre, Bella, por favor, ve—suplicó mi hermana y yo sólo reí ante sus ocurrencias.

Después de un discurso de porque sería tan bueno que saliera con Edward continuó con sus estudios que son los que realmente me importan, realmente es una chica muy inteligente su problema es que sueña demasiado con ese príncipe azul que no existe, que no llegara para ninguna de las dos, ese hombre el cual nunca se puede tener…

Suspiré al cerrar la laptop, sabiendo que es mejor dejar creer eso a mi hermana si es lo que la hace realmente feliz, sus palabras resuenan toda la noche en mi cabeza, no puedo conciliar el sueño como quisiera, entre sus palabras de que debo de conocer más gente y divertirme porque soy joven a pesar de que tengo la responsabilidad de la casa entera en mi espalda, las mismas palabras de Bree y la deuda que debo de seguir pagando por parte de mi padre, no me deja dormir tan profundamente como quisiera, al igual que la generosa promesa de Edward podría ayudar bastante.

Al salir el sol estaba completamente levantada y agradecida por no tener que dar más vueltas en la cama, me cambié dispuesta a salir al único lugar donde siempre encuentro consuelo, cuando me siento perdida siempre visito en su tumba a mi madre, para relajarme, al salir de mi habitación puedo ver que Charlie efectivamente no ha llegado. Devoro una barra de serial y tomo mi bolso, es hora de ir con mi madre, ella siempre sabía qué hacer en cada situación.

En el cementerio, el tranquilo sol, la calma que se respira dentro del mismo me hace sentir más tranquila y comienzo a ver las diferentes tumbas, aunque sea extraño siempre he sentido una conexión especial con la muerte, al pasar por las lapidas siempre me pregunto quiénes fueron esas personas, si serán extrañadas, o visitadas, que fue de su vida, cosas que quisiera saber, pero nunca lo sabré, después de unos cuantos pasos más llegué a la lápida de mi madre, siempre limpia y con flores nuevas que me encargo de traer constantemente para que se mantengan vivas como a ella le gustaban, si no fuera por mi parecería otra persona más de las que estaban abandonas. Suspiré al llegar frente a ella y leer su epitafio, esas palabras son tan vacías para lo que ella era, para lo que significaba para mí, me siento para comentarle todo lo sucedido, sin pensarlo comienzo a llorar de nuevo, por su ausencia, después de tantos años sigue pareciendo ayer cuando nos dejó tan abruptamente sin pensar en el dolor que nos causaba, sin pensar en cómo nos afectaría a todos, en la esperanza que mataba con su muerte.

Después de una hora en ese lugar y de caminar por la ciudad, decidí que era hora de decidir qué hacer, lo que menos quisiera mi madre si viviera, era que nos hundiéramos en la miseria, que no tuviéramos donde vivir, y si Edward de verdad se prometía aventajar a mi deuda que había crecido tanto, las palabras de Mickey no era verdad, al menos no para la que lo rechazó una vez, los meses habían pasado y la llamada que tanto esperaba no se realizaba, mi deuda crecía cada día; así que, tomé mi bolsa más fuerte y con decisión y fortaleza que me hacía visitar a mi madre, me fui al restaurante para pedir mis vacaciones, no eran demasiados días era la verdad, solo seis, pero eran suficientes para realizar el "trueque" que había propuesto Edward, al fin que si no había sexo, no sería una prostituta solo una simple dama de compañía. Me regañé inmediatamente al pensar en eso pero no podía mentir, esa era la verdad, no era más que una novia contratada.

…

Cuando llegué al restaurante todos se sorprendieron al verme media hora antes de mi turno, ya que casi siempre llegaba justo a la hora de entrada, al verme con el gerente no le hizo demasiada gracia mi petición de vacaciones tan próximas, pero prefirió sólo darme dos días por las semanas que no había trabajado, y las vacaciones las pasaríamos para después, al menos ya tenía los días listos para ir al evento de Edward.

Traté de comenzar a ver las cosas como las veía Vanessa como un buen gesto de pensar en mi para ese compromiso, era un detalle muy lindo, debía admitir que incluso me sentía un poco alagada de que así fuera, podía elegir a otra mujer y era yo, con un pago, parecía justo para ambos dar algo a cambio. Aún templando sin encontrarle sentido al porqué lo hacía llamé a Edward, quien contestó más alegre de lo que podía esperar y me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba desesperado ya que el alivio en su voz era visible. Me citó al día siguiente en su oficina para realizar el pago confiando plenamente en que iba a ir. Suspiré al cortar la llama y saber que no hay marcha atrás, que no tengo otra opción más que ir, el trabajo es tan pesado que no me deja pensar en más cosas y simplemente me entrego al trabajo y dejo de pensar en lo que voy a hacer.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo se torna nublado, no siendo grisáceo sino solamente nublado con nubes blancas como si fuera una señal de que algo estaba mal, pero no podía pensar en eso, ya estaba inmiscuida en esto no había opción, era ir o perder mi casa, y simplemente esta no era una opción; así que, me levanté con un suspiro a desayunar algo antes de cambiarme para ir con Edward, se suponía que al menos debía de ir vestida arreglada ya que fingiríamos que éramos pareja. El mentir sobre ese tipo de cosas no se me hacía correcto aunque yo no soy precisamente la mejor para eso, ya que las mentiras no son en demasía lo mío, soy pésima mintiendo, pero valía la pena intentar ser una buena actriz.

El elegir un vestuario adecuado fue difícil, no lo pensé demasiado, simplemente me puse una blusa de encaje y unos pantalones de mezclilla para no ir tan informal, me puse a temblar cuando llegué al lugar de trabajo de Edward, mis piernas no querían sostenerme por más que respiraba profundo mientras iba en camino para su oficina. Su secretaria me saludó y enseguida me hizo pasar con él. En cuanto entré a su oficina una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

—Bella, que gusto verte, por un momento pensé que no vendrías—exclamó mientras tomaba asiento y sonrió más amplio—, bueno debo confesar que no dormí pensando que no me harías este enorme favor—su sonrisa parece franca y sus ojeras lo delatan.

—Yo también pensé que no vendría, pero aquí estoy, es un compromiso ahora y además en parte a que mi hermana me convenció a hacerlo—acepté enrojeciendo al avergonzarme de aceptarlo en voz alta.

— ¿Hermana?, nuca me habías hablado de ella—comentó viéndome confundido.

—Ella estudia la universidad es más chica que yo, supongo que es por eso que no te había hablado de ella es porque no está aquí—mi voz se quiebra un poco al hablar de ella y suspiré.

—Cuando venga me gustaría conocerla, para poder agradecerle el favor que me hizo—comentó Edward tomando mi mano y sonriendo.

—Le vas a caer bien, ella es diferente a mí, supongo que sería bueno que la conocieras—sonrió de lado al terminar mi oración, supongo que esto no dudará tanto como para que la pudiera conocer.

—Con mayor razón para conocerla Bella e incluso darle un obsequio, no sabía que iba a hacer si tú no aceptabas —repuso levantándose de su lugar.

—Bueno ya no tienes que hacerlo, aquí estoy—contesté intentando sonar alegre pero no pasa, espero que piense que es por que hablé de Vanessa y no porque me muero de miedo.  
—Y ya que estás aquí vamos por lo que te prometí, ahora mismo vamos a hacer el pago—comentó mientras me esperaba en la puerta.

Su mirada no se separa de mí en todo el camino, si no que se vuelve enigmática mientras hablamos del trabajo; con la intensidad con la que me ve, me hace desviar varias veces la mirada, me toma de la mano durante un pequeño tramo, me hace sentir una corriente eléctrica que me deja paralizada por unos momentos y comienzo a pensar en las palabras de Vanessa sobre darme una oportunidad, desecho esas palabras cuando realiza el pago y me doy cuenta de que sólo me está contratando para salir del paso, para evitar algo que desconozco y de lo cual no quiere hablar pero una parte de mí quiere pensar que tal vez sí sea interés lo que siente, que tal vez sí sea una opción para pareja en el momento adecuado.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Conozco un lugar excelente—sus ojos verdes se fijan en los míos sin dejarme negarme.

—Solo no podemos demorar tanto, tengo trabajo—contesté nerviosa al notar su mirada. 

—No importa, es cercano y yo también tengo que regresar—en su voz se nota desagrado.

Enseguida me guía a su Volvo por el estacionamiento, me comienzo a sentir menos tensa mientras maneja en silencio solo acompañados por el CD de música que llena el coche haciéndome sentir menos nerviosa pero más melancólica ya que es música clásica que me recuerda a mi madre, cuando llegamos intento que mi mirada no se vea entristecida.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó atento en cuanto me abre la puerta.

—No es nada, solo recordé a mi madre—contesté cortante para que no haga más preguntas y el solo sonrió.

—Cuando quieras lo hablamos, pero por ahora comamos, supongo que será necesario hablar más sobre mi familia y la tuya y arreglar unos detalles para el sábado—su tono sigue siendo despreocupado mientras mis manos amenazan con sudar.

Entramos y nos atienden enseguida, Edward capta la mirada de la mesera como lo haría conmigo si fuera mi cliente, ruedo los ojos mientras mi acompañante se ríe al ver mi reacción y enseguida pedimos para no ser próximamente interrumpidos, me impresiona su tranquilidad al tratar ese asunto.

—Bueno supongo que debemos inventar algunas mentiras y no soy muy buena para eso—aclaro enseguida.

—Sí, eso sería lo correcto, no quiero aunque dudaría que sucediera que les disgustaras por la manera en que nos conocimos, pero digamos que esa no es una conversación agradable con mi familia—por primera vez lo veo nervioso y tomo su mano.

—Sería mejor que definamos las cosas desde ahora, no soy buena mintiendo y me gustaría practicar— dije sintiéndome nerviosa y él sonrió divertido.

—Y va a ayudar a no diferir en ese momento, así que bueno en mi noche sin dormir—comenta casi con gracia—, estuve ideando algunas cosas, como el lugar que nos conocimos, podría ser el lugar donde trabajas, que a partir de ahí te invité a salir y descubrí tiempo después saliendo de la oficina que tenías una deuda aquí y por eso nos frecuentamos y ahora estamos en una relación—sus palabras son tan seguras que me quedé impactada por un instante.

—Me parece bien—logré articular.

— ¿Es demasiado?, tengo otras opciones por si no te agrada esto, no quiero que creas que lo hago para que no conozcan tu origen o a tu padre—hago una mueca de desagrado, no es algo fácil de tratar—, pero es más fácil, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con algunas decisiones que tomé cuando era más joven —su mirada se centró en la mesa mientras me paralicé.

—No eso está bien, lo que tú consideres correcto para mí está bien, y si no quieres que sepan por mí mejor, sólo me queda una duda—su mirada se dirigió a mí, sus ojos verdes se veían opacados, — ¿Qué fue lo que te arrojó a ese lugar?, si es posible saberse, claro—repuse al ver que me desviaba la mirada.

—Supongo que debo hablarte un poco de eso, aunque no creo que retomen mucho ese tema—comentó más para él que para mí.

La mesera trajo nuestras bebidas y la comida al mismo tiempo, y se despidió con un, estoy a sus órdenes, señor Cullen, en ese momento entendí porque el trato tan preferencial, Edward comenzó a partir con el cuchillo su comida mientras yo lo observé intrigada por lo que dijo.

—Hace mucho que no llevo a una mujer a mi casa, es por esa razón en la que terminé conociendo a tu padre supongo que fue una decepción que sólo el alcohol y el juego podían curar, así que así fue como llegué ahí—contestó sombrío sin verme.

—No debí de preguntar, lo siento—me disculpé al verlo y comencé a comer.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, fue hace tres años, así que será extraño llevar de nuevo a una mujer después de esa cantidad de años sin tener a nadie—expuso sin emoción y me hizo templar.

— ¿Voy a ser la primera en tres años? —pregunté un poco aterrada y sonrió levemente

—Bueno, no exactamente, tal vez dos. No es para tanto, Bella, estarán tan felices de verme con una mujer que no harán demasiadas preguntas, así que con que sepas información básica estará bien—tomó mi mano para darme confianza pero no lo logró.

Los detalles sobre su familia me hicieron sentir más insegura aunque supe que ya no había manera de huir de esto y lo agradecí. La comida siguió siendo sobre nosotros después de terminar con ese tema, el cambio me hizo sentir mejor. Al momento de regresar al coche volvemos a hablar de los planes.

—Nos esperan el sábado al medio día, es a las afueras de la ciudad, no es una hacienda como tal, es más como fincas de retiro a unas horas de aquí, supongo que viendo esto, debo de pasar por ti a las siete de la mañana—su voz sonó calculadora, un vacío en el estómago se me formó repentinamente.

—No, a mi casa no debes ir—objeté enseguida comenzando a calcular la reacción de Charlie a eso.

— ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo, si no paso a tu casa, ¿dónde te veo? —su voz y su cara son confundidas y sonreí.

—Pasa por mí…, llegaré al lugar donde me digas—mis dudas lo hacen dudar y una arruga pronunciada se le dibujó en su frente, además de una mueca.

— ¿A qué hora terminas tu turno el viernes? —preguntó mirando el parabrisas mientras se tensaba levemente.

—A las tres de la mañana, voy a cerrar—comenté, ya que ese día me tocaba trabajar doble turno, ese fue el trato.

—Paso por ti, y de ahí nos vamos a mi departamento a dormir y a que descanses para salir a primera hora— su voz era insegura y me sorprendió tanto que mis piernas temblaron.

—Mejor me das tu dirección y yo llego a esa hora—mi respuesta inmediata hizo que su boca se curvase en una sonrisa tímida.

—Bella, ya te lo dije, este trato no contempla sexo. No me sobrepasaré tampoco, no vamos a hacer nada que tú no desees a menos que tengas piedad por alguien que no ha tenido sexo hace mucho— guiño un ojo, su comentario me sacó una risa involuntaria.

— ¿Hace mucho?, ¿Cuánto exactamente? —me atreví a preguntar mientras su mirada siguió fija en el tráfico.

—No lo sé, perdí la cuenta, tal vez más de un año—contestó enrojeciendo por primera vez mientras se estacionaba.

—Me escribes tu dirección y yo llegaré a esa hora—aseguré mientras me bajaba para no pasar por temas desagradables para mí.

Su risa se transformó en nerviosa, cerré la puerta para encaminarme enseguida al trabajo aún templando. Las miradas no se hacen esperar al notar que me bajé de un Volvo y con un hombre, ya que nadie esperaba eso, en ese trabajo no me habían conocido a nadie, así que el cotilleo no se hizo esperar una vez que dejé el lugar donde nos cambiamos, ya que muchas me había visto al ser la hora de entrada.

.

. 

El sábado en la mañana llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, agradecida de no haber tenido apetito la noche anterior, porque con los nervios mi estómago suele revolverse y provocarme un vomito que no creía necesario. Al tomar la maleta para subirla al taxi, las ganas de correr de vuelta a mi casa parecían dominar más que cualquiera otra sensación que había sentido antes, pero no me dejé llevar por éstas al ver que aún tenía un techo que cuidar, suspiré mientras le daba la dirección al taxista, cuando me aseguró que pronto llegaríamos, comencé a hiperventilar audiblemente.

¿Cómo mantendré una mentira por tanto tiempo? Ese era el menor de mis problemas sin duda ya que existían aun tantas cosas en las que no había pensado para que llegasen a consolidarse como la realidad por mis próximos días, al menos ahora solo sería sábado y domingo, era un día menos pero, ¿qué pasaría en este tiempo entre nosotros, con su familia, descubrieran la farsa? Eran demasiadas cosas las que me hacían querer salir corriendo.

Cuando nos estacionamos, Edward estaba afuera, subiendo su maleta y sonrió al ver el taxi, me abrió la puerta en cuanto el taxista se estacionó y salí con las piernas aun templando. En cuanto estuve fuera de taxi y vio mi vestido azul de encaje completo sus ojos se iluminaron.

…

—Te ves bellísima—comentó antes de pasar a la cajuela por mi maleta y pagar el taxi, mientras yo seguía pasmada de miedo en la banqueta

— ¿Sí estoy bien?, no sabía que ponerme para la ocasión, nunca he ido a ese lugar—mi voz salió insegura y él me dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Estás encantadora, mis padres te adorarán Bella, ten por seguro. No tendrían por qué no hacerlo y no me queda más que agradecerte—exclamó nervioso mientras nos dirigíamos al coche. 

—Me parece un trato justo, así que no hay nada que agradecer, Edward, sólo rogar para que todo salga como está planeado—le dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento y él sonreía.

—Yo sé que así será, Bella, relájate, todo saldrá excelente—contestó tomando camino.

Al ser tan temprano el trafico fluye con rapidez, en pocos minutos estamos en carretera, Edward no comentó nada en eso momentos simplemente se concentró en manejar mientras me jalaba los dedos en un acto de estrés. Desearía que fuera ya domingo por la noche y ya estar acostada en mi cama, sin tener que enfrentarme a ninguna experiencia desagradable…

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar mientras movía con desesperación el anillo que traía puesto.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bella, si te sientes incomoda o inconforme con algo, me lo haces saber enseguida y de inmediato nos regresamos y te llevo a tu casa— habló Edward tranquilo después de verme de reojo.

—No puedes dejar solos a tus padres ahora, yo me puedo regresar sola—aseguré con determinación y solo tuerce los ojos en respuesta.

—Bella debes entender algo, si vamos juntos, regresamos juntos, así que ni creas que te dejaré venirte sola. Si no quieres seguir con esto, hoy mismo nos regresamos, comemos en la fiesta para convivir un rato y regresamos—la voz de Edward era tranquila, en ningún momento parecía nervioso. 

—Veremos cuando estemos en la fiesta, ¿vale? —comenté con un tono de voz que llegó casi al susurro y no volteo a verlo.

—Ok, eso me parece bien, y ¿por qué no para que te relajes, hablamos de otras cosas?, ¿por qué no me hablas un poco de tu vida?— propuso mientras tomaba mi mano por unos segundos haciéndome voltear—, bueno si no es molestia—su voz se volvió tímida.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres saber? —pregunté tomando su mano por unos segundos antes de que cambiase la velocidad.

—Lo que tú me desees contar, debe de ser interesante. Tengo la sensación que está repleta de secretos—comentó mientras siguió con la vista fija en la carretera, —es importante conocernos para que todo sea más sencillo.

— ¿Mis gustos?, a eso te refieres—interrogué confundida alzando una ceja aunque no me volteó a ver.

—Sí, eso me parece entretenido y te mantendrá distraída—en su rostro aparece una mueca. 

—Me encanta la cocina, no es algo que haga mucho en la actualidad pero es algo que me fascina, quise estudiar en el instituto culinario de New York, pero después del accidente ya no lo pude hacer, pero sigo practicando en mis tiempo libre—la añoranza de mi voz me avergüenza y para Edward no pasa desapercibida.

— ¿Qué accidente? —su voz era discreta pero curiosa.

—En el que mi madre falleció y llevó a Charlie al lugar en donde se conocieron, fue un accidente de tráfico—contesté con tristeza y él se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué decir.

—Lo lamento Bella, no quise traerte malos recuerdos—su voz sonó apenada y sonrió.

—Fue hace mucho y ya no importa, ahora mi hermana está estudiando en la universidad, y eso es lo que realmente me interesa, que ella salga adelante y estudie lo que desea y así lo hace y con buenas calificaciones—le dije con orgullo y él sonríe.

—Eres una mujer excepcional, de verdad mi familia te adorará.

Dos horas después comenzamos a ver el lugar que me describió, las manos y las piernas me tiemblan, incluso sentí un poco nervioso a Edward pero cuando su cara se quiso transformar en una mueca de desagrado, cambió su expresión a una aliviada y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Lista para el show? —preguntó mientras estacionaba el coche.

—Supongo—contesté con un nudo en el estómago.

En seguida se bajó y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. A diferencia de en casa, ahora aquí el paisaje era completamente despejado, el sol se asomaba con gran fuerza mientras caminamos. De una manera natural Edward toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, haciéndome sentir particularmente bien con este contacto. Era como si se llenara un hueco que le faltaba, como si su mano siempre debiera ir en ese lugar.

Nos adentramos en la finca, que nos recibe con un pasto verde recién cortado, con un olor maravilloso que me hizo sentir bien. La casa principal nos abrió las puertas con dos enormes vitrales, Edward sintió mi tención y me tomó de la cintura con confianza, haciéndome relajar entre sus brazos.

Me condujo por un pasillo adornado con pinturas, sus paredes de madera lo hacían sentir un lugar fuera de lo común; cercanos se escucharon los gritos de una pequeña niña. Logré distinguir una pelota antes de que Edward me quitase su brazo y solo quedasen nuestros dedos entrelazados. Era una niña de cabello castaño obscuro y lacio volteó a vernos intrigada y se lanzó a correr directo a Edward.

— ¡Tío Edward!—exclamó mientras llegaba corriendo haciendo que Edward soltase mi mano.

— ¿Emma, cómo estás? —preguntó Edward antes de cargar a su sobrina.

—Bien tío, pensamos que no vendrías—expuso mientras se acurraba en su hombro.

—Claro que sí, Emma, ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso? —La voz de Edward es tierna. — Oye te voy a presentar a alguien.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó la niña emocionada ignorándome.

—A Bella, ella es mi novia—su voz sonó orgullosa y segura mientras mis pernas quieren flaquear ante esas palabras.

—No quiero conocerla, tú no debes de tener otra novia, tu novia es Jess—la niña habló molesta mientras la cara de Edward se descompuso en un halo de tristeza.

—Emma, no debes decir eso. Discúlpate con tu tío inmediatamente—refutó un hombre corpulento a la niña, mientras Edward la bajaba y me sonríe de lado.

— ¡No, no y no!—gritó la niña mientras salía corriendo.

—Lo siento, eso de ser la única nieta a veces trae problemas—se disculpó el hombre para ambos. — Debo presentarme, soy el hermano de Edward, Emmett—me tiende la mano.

—Un gusto—contesté nerviosa.

—Sé que debimos de conocernos antes, pero él es demasiado reservado con sus asuntos y bueno no nos había dejado conocerte—comentó Emmett mirando con desaprobación a su hermano.

—Aún no estaba lista, es por eso—contesté casual y sonrojándome al recordar cuando nos debimos de haber conocido.

—Bueno les dejo de ir, mi madre quiere verlos—aceptó y ambos hermanos rodaron los ojos.

Seguimos avanzando mientras una mujer espectacular, rubia estaba parada en medio del jardín con la niña, nos saluda con una media sonrisa y la mano. Ambos suspiramos al unísono por el momento incomodo que vivimos gracias a su sobrina. Al avanzar en una mesa con una sombrilla estaban dos personas conversando: un hombre rubio y una mujer de cabello bronce igual que el de Edward, ambos sonríen amables al vernos.

—Bella, te presento a mis padres, Carlisle y Elizabeth Cullen—habló enseguida formal Edward.

—Un gusto, Edward habla mucho de ustedes—comenté mientras me acercaba a tomar la mano de cada uno.

—Pues que fortuna, porque muy apenas logramos saber tu nombre a base de mucha persuasión por parte de Emmett—objetó la mujer mientras se levantó y me abrazarme.

Su abrazo me recordó al de mi madre, sincero y afectuoso a pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer.

—Es un enorme gusto conocerte, Bella, ya queríamos ver a Edward con alguien—susurró en mi oído.

El padre de Edward igual se levantó y me abrazó de una manera más formal que fraternal a como su mujer lo hizo, Edward se vio particularmente incomodo mientras la familia se reunió en esa mesa, y como lo dijo su hermano, insistió enseguida en que contáramos cómo nos conocimos, siendo reprendido por la que me presentaron como su esposa, mientras la niña me seguía viendo con desconfianza.

—Bueno, bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos cambiemos mientras llegan los demás, ahora les muestro sus habitaciones—exclamo Elizabeth en cuanto terminamos el almuerzo.

Agradezco el poder acostarme en una cama ya que pase todo el viernes trabajando, y cuando llegué a mi casa me puse arreglar la ropa para llevarme sin saber que debería ponerme. La mitad de mi closet terminó guarda en la maleta. Emmett y Edward se habían encargado de ponerlas en el vestíbulo mientras la señora Cullen terminaba de mostrarme la casa.

—Edward espero que no te moleste, decidimos cambiarte de habitación para que ésa ahora la ocupe mi hermano—comentó Elizabeth a Edward quien suspiró molesto.

—Está bien, ¿dónde voy a dormir? —inquirió con disgusto.

—La pregunta correcta Edward seria, ¿dónde van a dormir? —indicó su hermano entre risas.

—Muy gracioso, Emmett, conoces las reglas. Hasta no estar casados, no se duerme en la misma habitación—refutó Edward fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

—Ya cambiamos Edward, entendemos que las cosas ahora son… Diferentes—habló su padre mientras ambos nos volteamos a ver.

—Sí, pensamos que bueno, ya que Bella está haciendo el sacrificio de acompañarnos, deberían de dormir juntos en la habitación del fondo—la voz de Elizabeth era comprensiva y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

—Edward me comentó sobre la regla, por mí no hay problema de llevarla a cabo, señora Cullen—dije después de tragar mi nudo en la garganta.

—Nada de señora Cullen, llámame Lizzie—ahora me acarició a mí la cara y comencé a templar. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me daba una caricia tan tierna…— y no Bella, ya está decidido, dormirán juntos—aseguró mientras el nudo en mi estómago se volvía más grande y estrecho. 

—Tal vez lo que le falta a Emma es compañía para dejar de ser una niña tan grosera—la voz del hermano de Edward sonó burlona, mientras avanzaba con nuestras maletas.

—Sígueme, Bella, te mostraré donde dormiremos—la voz de Edward era resignada.

Seguí el paso de los hermanos Cullen sin mucha dificultad, ya que al llevar las maletas ambos caminan despacio, salimos de la casa para irnos al jardín donde almorzamos. El silencio se vuelve tenso e incómodo, pero al entrar en una pequeña cabaña dentro parece ser una mini casa y Edward suspiró molesto.

—Yo preferiría esto si fuera ustedes, ahora vendrán todos los parientes de mis padres, créanme estar rodeados de parientes no es la idea que teníamos Rose y yo al venir para acá—aconsejó Emmett antes de salir al notar nuestra incomodidad.

—Te lo juro que nunca planeé esto, es fuera de lo ordinario. Pensé que nos iban a dar sólo habitaciones contiguas, lo siento—la voz de Edward era avergonzada mientras sonrió apenado.

—Estoy segura de eso, dormiré en el sillón—comenté mientras me siento en éste.

—No, claro que no, eso lo haré yo—objetó tajante.

Para su desagrado me quedé en el sillón que era incluso más cómodo que mi propia cama, no soy consciente de en qué momento me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando volví a ser consciente, la luz me calaba y me giré para evitarla, al momento no capté que debía de haber caido hasta que sentí otra superficie más suave que sobre la que dormí.

—Dije que yo dormiría en el sofá, eres muy terca—comentó Edward mientras llegaba a mi lado.

—Te lo dije, el sofá es cómodo, pude dormirme ahí—contesté con molestia fingida.

—Estabas más cómoda aquí, y que bueno que ya te despertaste, pensaba hacerlo en unos momentos, ya que es hora de la comida—informó viendo al piso mientras se sentaba—, te lo digo una vez más, aunque ya nos instalamos si te sientes incomoda me dices y nos vamos enseguida—me recordó mientras sonrió.

—Tu familia es muy amable no hay por qué precipitarse— repuse levantándome.

—Ok, pero no dudes en decirme si te sientes incomoda—contestó quitándose de la cama.  
Enseguida me fui al baño para peinarme mejor ya que mi cabello era un caos al dormirme con él suelto, me peino y me pongo otro vestido ya que observo que Edward se cambió. En cuanto me ve cerca de mi maleta sale del lugar pero aún incomoda por la situación me voy a cambiar al baño, cuando salgo sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—Comenzamos con el nuevo show—comentó mientras caminamos por el jardín. 

La familia de Edward era extraña, por una parte me ignoraban y por otra era el centro de atención, su cuñada enseguida me llamó a su lado y me puse a platicar con ella, quien notaba mi incomodidad por parte de los tíos de mi supuesto novio, no comentaba nada a cerca de nuestra vida personal, sino cosas sobre el clima, o donde trabajaba, era una plática sin mucha importancia. Su esposo y Edward nos hacían compañía a menudo, pero no tan seguido como ambos querían ya que los familiares los llamaban, después de una hora me dirigí al baño en busca de la paz que no obtenía en medio de tanto murmullo.

—Tío Edward, yo quiero a Jess de vuelta, esa novia tuya no me gusta—la voz de la niña captó mi atención, ¿quién es Jess?

—Ya todos te lo hemos explicado, Emma, ella ya se fue, no va a regresar nunca—la molestia de Edward me desconcierta, nunca se comporta así.

—Pues ella no me agrada, ¡quiero a Jess!—chilló la niña en tono de berrinche.  
Edward suspiró molesto mientras intenta abrir la puerta. Incomoda por escuchar una conversación que no me correspondía abrí enseguida, sus ojos se separaron grandes al darse cuenta que yo estaba escuchando.

—No fue mi intención escuchar—comenté enseguida.

—Lo siento, está mal que Emma diga eso, pero aunque no sea justificación sólo tiene ocho años, aún no sabe bien lo que dice—justificó Edward entristecido.

—Edward no debo molestarme, esto es una farsa—le recordé con una sonrisa.

— ¿Deseas regresar a la fiesta? —preguntó mientras me tomaba de la mano.

No me deja responder mientras me dirige al comedor, la mesa nos recibe llena de gente, la comida se hace con las pláticas que no entiendo y simplemente me concentro en mi comida, sonriendo y respondiendo "aja" de vez en cuando o cuando creo que es necesario. La citación se torna incomoda cuando se trata el tema de matrimonio e hijos por parte de los familiares de Edward quien me tomó de la mano y respondió con evasivas, cuando todos se fueron retirando, respiré nuevamente tranquila y comenzamos a caminar por el jardín.

—Sé que no fue la mejor cena del mundo, pero mañana mejorará—dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta—, la mayoría se irá después del almuerzo, si no te molesta, podemos comer aquí—propuso mientras entramos al lugar.

—Sí, me parece bien—contesté quitándome los tacones en la entrada.

—Te veías encantadora—susurró Edward detrás de mí.

En cuanto terminé de quitarme los tacones, Edward aprovechó para voltearme y comenzó a besarme. Su boca tiene el sabor a alcohol que ingirió, muy ligero mientras me dejo llevar por su beso. Comenzamos a subir la pasión mientras mis brazos rodearon su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, las manos de Edward bajaron de mi cintura lentamente dejándolas en las caderas mientras avanzaba lentamente por el hall.  
Avanzamos por el lugar, sin ser conscientes dónde terminamos. Me recostó en la cama mientras el beso iba disminuyendo, mis manos pasaron a los botones de su camisa y los comienzo a desabrochar mientras los besos de Edward subieron a mis hombros y sus manos van a mi espalda para comienza a bajar el cierre de mi vestido lentamente.

—Edward, Edward—logré articular mientras mi mano recorre su pecho.

—Amm—comentó mientras sus labios volvían a los míos una y otra vez.

Un beso menos largo pero igual de pasional que el anterior. Me tomó desapercibida mientras sus manos comienzan a bajar mi vestido hasta dejarlo en la cadera.

—Edward, ve despacio por favor—me pedí cuando sus labios dejaron los míos—Esto me pone nerviosa—admití cuando sentí sus manos en mis muslos. —, solo ve despacio—repetí mientras me dejé llevar por sus caricias que cesan repentinamente.

—Lo siento Bella, esto no está bien—su voz sonó atormentada.  
Se levantó y me dejándome sola sobre la cama a medio vestir, lo siguiente que escuché fue la puerta siendo azotada.

:::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir, pero es que bueno quienes me tienen en Facebook lo supieron, pase por una crisis amorosa horrible, donde una parte de la primera parte del capítulo me lo recordaba y no podía continuar escribiendo y luego tuve una crisis de imaginación, creo que por fin hice clic bien con esta historia y ya tengo una mejor trama que la pensada en un inicio.

De verdad les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por tardarme casi el mes o el mes, no recuerdo, y bueno no me queda más mas que agradecerles su confianza por seguir con mi historia, espero muy pronto tener noticas de ustedes por medio de un comentario que no les quita nada dejarme y que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Un agradecimiento a mi beta Cristal82 por corregirme este cap.

Sin más me despido, gracias y nos leemos.

Respuestas.

 **zeron97** **:** Lo siento es necesario dejar la intriga, pero bueno ya lo supiste.

 **patymdn** **:** Fue algo bueno y si Charlie es un maldito, yo también lo odio.

 **jupy** : MMM que te diré, hay que dejar que siga avanzando la historia.

 **Tata XOXO** **:** Pues el acuerdo estuvo interesante, pero si así es la vida en un momento tienes todo y en otro lo pierdes.

 **cary** **:** Si así es da todo sin recibir nada, es triste pero así es la vida y concuerdo contigo, los amigos no se besan y si Charlie está loco, pero todo mejorara.

 **Sully YM** **:** de nada, gracias a ti por leerme, y bueno ya supimos que le propuso.

 **miop** **:** gracias, siento tanto a ver tardado y sí, se va a saber todo sobre Edward y Jessica y claro en lugar de Bella ni lo pienso dos veces.

 **Jimena** **;** Espero ya estarte viendo por aquí y que bueno que te gusto.

 **Merce** **:** De nada gracias a ti por leerme.

Gracias chicas por darme esta oportunidad.

XOXO

Bere.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Edward PVO**

Sus labios me hipnotizaron, mis manos viajaban por su espalda, llegaron a su cadera, la levanté mientras ella no decía nada y continuaba con el beso. Avancé por el cuarto con ella entre mis brazos, sus labios no se separaron de los míos, al contrario, se volvieron más apremiantes cada vez, más deseosos de mí. Dejé de pensar y la llevo a la cama, la recosté, necesitaba tanto estar con ella, sus manos desabrochan torpemente mi camisa. Dejé sus labios y bajé lentamente a su cuello, a sus hombros mientras continuaba besando cada punto del camino.

—Edward, Edward—la voz de Jessica aparece en mi mente aunque sé que la que me ha hablado es Bella, mi ex prometida reaparece, como una parte esencial de mi mente.

Sólo fui capaz de hacer un ruido con la boca y observarla obnubilado. Sé que la castaña que estaba entre mis brazos y a la cual deseaba era Bella, mi amiga; pero una parte de mí sentía que era Jessica. Besé su boca, su sabor era tan diferente, al igual que su manera de besar, menos tierna y cariñosa, menos dulce…

Dejé de pensar para que mi cuerpo tomase el control, mis manos pasaron hacia el cierre del vestido hasta que llegaron sobre su cadera, pasando seguidamente hasta sus piernas. Comencé a retirarlo para que cayese a sus pies. La deseaba tanto.

—Edward, ve despacio, esto me pone nerviosa. Sólo ve despacio—ruega la voz de Jessica.

— _Edward es mi primera vez, sólo se paciente y cariñoso._ —la voz de Jessica. — _Mi amor, te deseo, pero estoy muy nerviosa_ —su voz sonó temblorosa de nuevo.

—Lo siento Bella, esto no está bien— fue lo único que logré articular aun perturbado por no entender cómo era posible que ella hubiera hecho su aparición en ese momento.

Me levanté, acomodo mi ropa en el camino, sintiendo su mirada atónita detrás de mí, pero no quise voltear, simplemente ignoré todo y salí del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Ahora no debía ni quería hablar con nadie. Necesitaba estar solo.

— _Edward, siempre vas a ser el hombre más especial de mi vida y el único con el que deseo estar, siempre Edward_ —las palabras de Jessica regresan a mi mente.

La culpa era de Emma, al mencionarla tanto esta tarde, en quererla de vuelta en mi vida, al desear que ella esté aquí… cuando por fin sentía que la herida estaba por cerrar, que ya no me hundiría en mi propia incertidumbre al sentirme el hombre más patético sobre la tierra, que todo podría ir a mejor, que mi vida podía cambiar…

Llegó una pequeña de tan solo ocho años, mi sobrina, arruinando el pequeño avance que he hecho poco a poco.

Justo cuando pensaba en estar con una mujer que no se le parecía, que no llevaba su nombre y a la cual respeto y aprecio mucho, vienen a mi mente, su voz, sus caricias no parecen de Bella, sino de Jessica.

…

Voy en busca de mi auto, estoy seguro de que todos se enteraron de que estoy saliendo cuando me pongo mal tiendo a azotar las cosas, las puertas y todo, no es algo que me importe, que piensen lo que quieran, tomo el coche y enseguida me alejo de ese lugar, necesito aire fresco, un lugar que no tenga la esencia de esa mujer, un lugar en el que no sea yo, un lugar diferente.

Aunque es de madrugada estaciono el coche en un tramo desolado de la carretera y salgo, me siento sobre el cofre y comienzo a observar las nubes, la noche es pacifica porque no hay ruido dentro de la carretera, solo un silencio interrumpido por mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón.

— _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?, y hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra—mi voz tiempla mientras de reojo veo como los fuegos artificiales inician y la música del violín se intensifica._

— _Edward, ¡por Dios!, o ¡Por Dios! —su voz es emocionada en sus mejillas caen grandes lagrimas mientras voltea hacia enfrente donde las letras comienzan a chispear, inician otros instrumentos a ser tocados mientras los segundos se hacen más intensos._

— _¿Jess, cariño? —mi voz vuelve a templar, tal vez no lo hice de la manera correcta._

— _Por Dios Edward, ¡Claro que SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —grita con emoción mientras salta._

— _Pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir—susurro mientras deslizo el anillo por su dedo._

— _¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?, eres lo que más amo en esta Tierra, bueno que digo Tierra eso es poco, galaxia, universo, o todo lo que exista. Edward, pensé que nunca llegaríamos a tanto—salta a mis brazos una vez que ya estoy de pie._

— _Entonces yo también quiero cambiar, hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre el universo y eso es quedarse corto, de verdad te amo, Jessi, mi único y magnifico amor—comento mientras la volteo para que vea el final de los fuegos artificiales._

Me levanto y comienzo a aventar piedras a la nada, ¿Cuándo se terminarán estos recuerdos, esta maldición de seguir pensado en que momento fue mi error?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué no me di cuenta a tiempo?, ¿fue ese día cuando lo decidió?, ¿fue después?, ¿Cuándo, Jessica?

— ¡¿Cuándo Jessica?, ¿Por qué mentiste?, ¿Por qué arruinar así mi vida?! —grité a la nada mientras me tiraba en el lodo.

Seguido de eso una brisa llegó mientras golpeaba el lodo con los puños al saber que nunca habría respuesta, que nunca se acabaría este dolor, esta incertidumbre; que todo se fue a un hoyo: mi vida, la suya, el futuro, todo terminó seis pies bajo tierra.

Después de un rato de estar maldiciendo, gritando y golpeando logré tranquilizarme y que su imagen, sus palabras, todo pasase a segundo término. Que al menos la rabia y el coraje que siento disminuyan a un grado soportable y que me haga poder mentir. Solo ahora necesitaba mantenerme lejos de a mi sobrina, que me trae su recuerdo a la mente; cuando sentí que mi ropa estaba escurriendo, subí al coche y regresé a la casa. Una vez en el garaje, la lluvia solo se vuelve brisa, parece que incluso el clima me tenía que recordar ese día.

— _¿Tal vez tuvo un accidente y por eso no llegó, no vez como está la lluvia?_ —esa era mi mejor mentira, — ¿ _o tuvo un problema con su vestido por el clima?, no lo sé, tranquilicen a la gente pronto llegará, estoy seguro de eso. No se puede perder esto, es el mejor día de su vida_ —recuerdo mi intento patético de justificarla.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña cabaña a la cual nos asignaron; un silencio sepulcral reinaba dentro. Agradezco inmensamente no encontrar a Bella despierta, no tendría ni idea cómo explicar mi desaparición, mi ropa mojada y enlodada, y mis nudillos llenos de lodo y sangre. Me meto al baño, quitándome la ropa empapada y comienzo a bañarme, es en él único momento que agradezco que mi madre tuviera la delicadeza de sacarme de la casa, sabía lo que significaba esa habitación, en la que durante tantas noches dormí con Jessica. Esa casa es un mar de recuerdos de ella: el lugar donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, el lugar donde le pedí matrimonio y el lugar que después de ella me guareció durante tanto tiempo.

Salgo ya más tranquilo y sobre todo cansado, observo a Bella dormir, da la vuelta inquieta mientras la observo puedo ver que tiene machones amarillentos en los brazos y los cardenales de la última vez que los vi ya casi desaparecen, se ve tan diferente, tan frágil con su pijama de caricatura, se vuelve a hacer una bola que tiene frío por el frescor que se suelta por la lluvia. Voy al guardarropa y saco un cobertor y se lo pongo, comienza a relajar su postura en el rato en el que acomodo mi cama y me dejo ir por Morfeo.

Cuando siento que el sol quema mi piel y que debo girarme, recuerdo que estoy en un sillón así que lo hago con más cuidado para no caerme, escucho unas voces lejanas pero no le pongo demasiada atención, hasta que escucho la risa nerviosa de mi madre, me siento enseguida, se supone que debo de estar en la cama y no en el sillón, pues se supone que desde hace tiempo Bella es mi pareja; maldigo en mi interior, mientras me pongo en píe para lavarme la cara. Una vez que el agua toca mis manos, mis nudillos arden, los observo y están comenzando a cicatrizar agradezco eso, aunque no sé cómo voy a lograr ocultarlo ahora al final de esta reunión. Cuando logro despejar mi cabeza con el agua escucho los pasos de Bella, me veo en el espejo, suspiro y tomo valor para salir.

—Hola Bella, buenos días, quería decirte…—comienzo pero enseguida se pone tensa y me hace parar.

—No pasa nada Edward, simplemente tu madre se preocupó porque escuchó que anoche te fuiste azotando puertas—me dijo mientras tendía la cama.

—Lo siento, no debí de haber actuado de esa manera, es que me descontrolé—golpeo con la palma mi frente.

—Supongo que no, pero le dije que tuvimos una discusión por un mensaje, eso en la actualidad pasa todo el tiempo y le pedí disculpas por ambos, no pasa nada—repuso sin emoción mientras continua con su actividad.

—Yo soy el que debe hacer eso, no tú y de paso pedirte una disculpa a ti—comenté avergonzado mientras bajo la mirada.

—Por mí no hay problema, Edward, lo que pasó, pasó no hay nada que hacer al respecto así que déjalo así y tu madre me dijo que por qué no nos quedamos todo el día de hoy y partimos mañana al atardecer y acepté, se me hizo una falta de respeto no hacerlo después del escándalo de anoche—su voz fue tan fría.

—No, hablaré con ella y hoy mismo nos regresamos si quieres ahora mismo, se supone que los que te deberían de poner incomoda eran mis familiares no yo, Bella; de verdad lo siento tanto, solo que…—intenté explicarme mientras ella no levantaba la mirada de la cama, por lo que comencé a pasar las manos por mis despeinados cabellos.

—Ya te dije que no sucede nada…—su voz se va disminuyendo una vez que levantó la mirada y se centra en mis manos, — ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó casi horrorizada.

—No fue nada, es consecuencia de lo de anoche—contesté ocultando mis manos de su vista.

— ¿Cómo que nada?, los nudillos los traes abiertos. Discúlpame, pero eso es algo—su voz casi se vuelve indignada mientras sonreí de lado.

—Está más exagerado de lo que crees, Bella, no es nada, si quieres cámbiate y nos vamos ahora, supongo que es lo ideal—le propuse para desviar el tema.

—Ya te lo he dicho, le dije a tu madre que esteremos hasta mañana, ella está muy preocupada, después de que te cure las manos, deberías ir con ella—replicó una vez caminando hacia mí.

—Hablaré con ella y le diré que yo fui quien decidió irnos antes, de verdad no quiero que te sientas más incómoda por mi presencia—suspiré desesperado, —de verdad me siento increíblemente mal por lo que pasó y será mejor que nos vayamos.

Cuando llega enfrente de mí, pone su mano frente a mí esperando que ponga mis manos encima de las de ella, pero me niego con la cabeza mientras su mirada se vuelve más recriminatoria.

— ¡Qué no, he dicho, nos vamos a quedar, puedes entender eso al igual que no me interesan tus disculpas ni cómo te sientas!, no lo hago por ti precisamente sino por tu mamá, no hay que darle más incomodidades y preocupaciones de las que le dimos anoche—su voz al igual que su mirada se ponen furiosas.

—Bella, entonces ahora debes entender que no es por ti, simplemente me quiero ir.

—Entiende que no—casi grita a mis espaldas cuando me volteo para no seguir viendo su cara irritada—, para mí lo de anoche, simplemente no pasó, tú debes de tener tus razones y no me importan; así que deja esta actitud, y déjeme curarte las manos antes de Lizzie lo vea y la hagas sentir peor—su voz es tan molesta que me hace voltear a verla y no seguir observando por la ventana agradeciendo que no haya nadie en la parte trasera que escuche esto.

—Déjalo así, yo me lo busqué—comenté sobando los nudillos que arden.

—Créeme no lo hago por ti, es por tu madre, ella no merece preocuparse por cosas innecesarias o al menos que eso deberían de ser. No sé qué pasaba por tu cabeza, Edward, pero lo que sí sé decirte es que debes valorarla aún más porque una vez que ella no esté vas a extrañarla y te arrepentirás por hacerla pasar por esas tonterías—su voz sonó fría y a la vez melancólica dejándome sin palabras.

—Lo siento no quería recordarte a tu madre, ¡diablos! Tengo que estar equivocándome contigo cada cinco segundos—rezongué, golpeándome la cabeza con la palma una vez más.

—Hay una manera de solucionarlo.

— ¿Cómo?, de verdad Bella lo siento tanto, no me quiero comportar como un imbécil, pero lo hago porque no sé… Es este lugar, no es bueno para mí—admití

—Deja de hablar y simplemente déjame curarte, debe de a ver de todo por aquí para hacerlo—repuso mientras se pasa de largo al baño sin ponerme demasiada atención.

—No puedo dejar de hablar, necesito que sepas lo que pasó anoche—repliqué mientras ella regresaba con el botiquín.

—Ya te lo dije, y ya me cansé, Edward, no fue nada, ahora siéntate, es claro que pensaste que sentías atracción y al final no fue así, lo superaré no fue para tanto.

Me siento frente a ella y la observo, tomo su barbilla ante su mirada que refleja sorpresa, me acerco lentamente a ella, no se aleja, comienzo a besarle. Ella responde enseguida, sigo consciente de que es Bella y eso me alegra, después de unos segundos se aleja, toma mi mano que sostiene su cara y la agarra fuerte sin decir nada.

—Siento una gran atracción por ti, como no te imaginas, solamente sucede que tus palabras me recordaron cosas que no quería, no debía de estar pensando en otra estando contigo, eso es todo—le soy sincero mientras ella vierte alcohol sobre mi herida haciéndome saltar un poco.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —su curiosidad me hace sonreír aunque esta dura muy poco al comenzar a limpiar—, estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto de mala manera, así que responde o será peor—su voz es casi divertida.

—Cosas que es mejor dejarlas donde están, seis metros bajo tierra, ese tipo de cosas, cosas que ya dolieron bastante—desvié mi mirada al contestar.

— ¿Es sobre Jessica?, tu sobrina la nombra demasiado, debió de haber sido importante—su voz es cautelosa.

—Algo así ahora no es un tema importante— contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Bella se quedó inconforme con mi respuesta y no le recrimino nada, esa respuesta es la que me tiene en este momento en sus manos curándome, como lo dijo, con cierta rudeza. Una vez que termina y me venda las manos, decidí bajar para darle un poco de privacidad al cambiarse y comienzo a ver qué es lo que hay para almorzar antes de seguir con la reunión que nos esperaba hoy, que sería el doble. Al poco tiempo baja en un short corto y una camiseta en cuello "V" que se ajusta a su cuerpo y me dejó sin aliento.

Después de almorzar en un silencio obligado por ella, me cambié y salimos a convivir con los demás familiares, no es queden demasiados pero si suficientes para que nadie de mi familia nuclear se acerque demasiado a mí. Veo como Bella y Rosalien hablan con mi madre, sus risas y sonrisas me dan a ver que la están pasando bastante bien y siento un ligero golpe en mi hombro, que al voltear me doy cuenta de que es Emmett.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?, no es agradable que en medio de la noche nos despiertes azotando puertas—comentó entre preocupado y molesto.

—No fue nada, tuvimos una discusión—contesté cortarte sin decirle nada más.

—Una simple discusión no te hace azotar puerta, puedes engañar a mi madre, a mí no. Edward, ¿qué paso realmente?, ¿fue culpa de Emma por recordarla?—siento como se va molestando cada vez más mientras va hablando.

—Algo así, pero ya todo está bien, Emmett, no tienes de que preocuparte—repuse enseguida yéndome del lugar.

Odio esas preguntas incomodas que nunca llevan a ningún lado, simplemente me alejo, el convivio informal sigue en su normalidad, todos los de mi familia me observan como bicho raro, una cuestión que es bastante molesta, al ver que Bella se desenvuelve tan bien con ellos y que incuso está más cómoda con ellos que conmigo.

Me retiro enseguida a mi cabaña a meditar lo ocurrido, no deseo ver a nadie en estos momentos solo deseo alejar el recuerdo de Jessica, el recuerdo de la vida que alguna vez soñé, deseo que todo termine.

…

 **Bella PVO**

Me desperté aún confundida, Edward dormía en el sillón en una posición incómoda y su cara se veía un poco relajada, traté de mover mis cosas con cuidado para que siguiera reinando el silencio, acomodé todo en mi neceser para darme una ducha, eso se me hacia lo mejor que podría hacer, para ver si el agua me ayudaba a entender lo que había pasado en la noche.

El agua caliente, que salía de la regadera me comenzó a relajar, hacia tanto que no me bañaba con el agua tan caliente, ya que siempre en casa hay que cuidar el gas…

Me demoré un momento más en la alcachofa esperando tranquilamente a relajarme porque las respuestas no las encontraba; mi cerebro no daba para entender cómo de un momento a otro de estar tan apasionados, de estar besándonos y desvistiéndonos, Edward simplemente se paró y se fue. En mi fuero interno debo de admitir que eso dolía un poco, "lo siento" no es una explicación para lo que pasó, y por más que me quedé toda la noche esperando su respuesta. Me quedé dormida después de un par de horas de esperarlo y no lo sentí cuando llegó.

Al salir de la ducha me sequé tranquilamente mientras escuchaba unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Me apresuré a vestirme con mi pijama de nuevo ya que era lo más próximo que tengo para bajar rápido antes de que vean a Edward dormir en el sillón, y cuando abrí la puerta la gentil sonrisa de Elizabeth Cullen no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Los desperté, querida?

—No para nada, Edward aún duerme y yo acabo de salir de la ducha—comenté mientras suelto mi cabello y ella sonríe tímida, me quito de la puerta para que pase pero niega con la cabeza.

—Mi visita será rápida, cariño, solo estoy preocupada… —sus palabras hacen que me sienta incomoda por primera vez en su presencia—, es que anoche escuché que Edward azotó la puerta de la salida y me dejó inquieta el pensar en que pudo hacerte algo, mi hijo, es muy temperamental.

—No fue nada, simplemente tuvimos una discusión, sabes siempre sucede eso, tiene un carácter un poco fuerte.

— ¿Un poco?, ¿querida, cuánto tiempo llevas con él para solo considerarlo un poco?, al menos que el amor lo haya cambiado; pero mi hijo es de un carácter demasiado fuerte para su propio bien—en los ojos verdes de Elizabeth se ve la preocupación por su hijo, enseguida tomo su brazo.

—Bueno puede ser, solo llevamos juntos unos meses, no es mucho, fue un mensaje que recibí de un ex novio, pero no le agradó demasiado. Bueno, creo que no es buena idea seguir siendo su amiga ahora que tengo a Edward en mi vida, así que no pasó de unos cuantos gritos y ya, nada de qué preocuparse—mi mentira salió tan convincente que Lizzie suspira aliviada y yo de paso.

—Gracias, Bella, necesitábamos tanto de vuelta al verdadero Edward después de lo sucedido con esa…. Mujer. Él ya no era el mismo hasta ahora, gracias—su voz es de agradecimiento y toma mis manos entre las suyas para darme a ver que esta gustosa, el remordimiento se apodera de mí al igual que la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué mujer?, de que hablas, Lizzie.

— ¡Oh!, Edward no te ha hablado de Jessica. Supongo que no debí comentarlo, discúlpame, Bella, pensé que ya lo sabias—dijo mientras ríe nerviosa. —, fue una tontería de mi parte, supongo que cuando Ed se sienta preparado lo hará.

—Sí, supongo lo mismo, no te preocupes no le comentaré nada, déjalo así, y en cuanto se despierte, lo mando contigo—le propuse tranquila aunque la curiosidad se apoderaba aún más de mí por segundos, ¿Quién será la tal Jessica?.

—Bella, también quiero pedirte un favor, sé que es demasiado pedir pero ya no veo demasiado a Edward, siempre tiene como pretexto su trabajo y sé que este lugar no le trae gratos recuerdos, pero si pudieras hacer que se quedara un día más con nosotros te lo agradecería. Sé que será menos difícil para él ya que tú estás a su lado.

—Está bien, no te preocupes estaremos aquí hasta mañana—acepté segura, ¿en qué me acabo de meter?

—Gracias, Bella. Mañana al medio día se pueden ir para que no tengas problemas en tu trabajo querida, muchas gracias por todo—me propuso sonriendo—, bueno, cariño, es hora de que ya me retire, recuerda que el convivio inicia en dos horas y la cena se hará fuera de aquí para que te arregles aún más.

—No, gracias a ti, Lizzie, en un rato te veo—repuse cerrando la puerta una vez que dio la vuelta.

¿Qué es lo que me pasaba por la cabeza para decidir engañar a la familia de Edward?, su madre tan buena persona y creyendo que yo haría cambiar a su hijo, cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Claro hemos compartido algunas comidas y algunos diálogos pero no los suficientes para conocernos al nivel que creía su madre, eso me molestaba y me entristece. Su madre es alguien a la que no quisiera dañar, es una buena persona que el día que sepa la verdad le va a doler demasiado.

Aún subo aturdida para encontrarme a Edward saliendo del baño, me distraigo con la cama, no me siento preparada para verlo a la cara aún, cuando me enfoco en él, sus nudillos parecen que libraron una batalla y me dispongo a curarlos y a obtener respuestas sobre la mujer de la que todos hablan, pero se niega a dármelas igual que su madre. Me deja sola para poder superar mi coraje contra su silencio y en venganza decido optar por más mientras almorzamos, cuando piensa comenzar a hablar le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos para que se calle y así lo hace en su segundo intento, cuando salimos al convivo del que habló su madre, Rosalie la cuñada de Edward me llama a su lado. Por más que intento abordar el tema de la tal Jessica nadie me hace caso, entre Rosalie y Elizabeth desvían con maestría mi tema, hasta que el lugar está vacío y el hermano de Edward me indica que desde hace rato se retiró del lugar alegando dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento me siento tan incómoda que sus palabras toman sentido, se suponía que su familia me debiera de hacer asentir así y no él y pasa todo lo contrario: él me pone constantemente en una situación incómoda y su familia intenta remediar sus desastres. Al entrar en el lugar no escucho en ningún lado ruido, sigo caminando en busca de Edward, aunque me incomode su presencia debemos guardar las aparecías, se supone que somos pareja y así no se comporta de verdad una pareja. Sigo buscando hasta que lo encuentro en el baño tomando una ducha, decido darle privacidad y bajo para que termine de realizar su actividad.

Me pongo a ver la televisión de plasma que está en el lugar donde estamos durmiendo, paso de canal en canal sin encontrar nada que ver en especial, simplemente para distraer la mente; ya que ahora sí no tengo ni idea que me espera en la siguiente cena donde ahora sí solo es la familia de Edward, nadie más. Suspiro y cierro los ojos reclinando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, aunque toda su familia me cae bien y me hacen sentir como parte de ellos, su sobrina me odia y no deja de hablar de esa mujer de la que nadie me quiere mencionar, incluyendo a Edward que conoce la verdad de que no es nada mío, eso me inquiera aún más.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos en las escaleras, no cambio mi posición, es lo único que está evitando que me dé por querer salir corriendo y gritando lejos de esta locura a la que me acabo de meter; en definitivo podría decir que la carrera de dama de compañía no es para mí, no puedo evitar involucrarme.

— ¿Bella a qué hora entraste, no te oí? —escucho la sorpresa de Edward cercana pero aun así no abro los ojos.

—Hace un rato, ya tus parientes se fueron y tus padres los despidieron disculpándose por ti y tú dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento, sentí que estabas más incómoda en mi presencia que sin ella, por eso decidí entrar a pensar un rato—escuché su voz más cercana y siento como toma mi mano y abro los ojos—, analicé las cosas y, si así lo deseas, lo mejor es que no hablemos de lo que pasó anoche y así seguir con el plan como estaba, ¿te parece?

—Es lo que te estuve diciendo todo este tiempo—repliqué sin decir más para no darle a ver que puedo saltar justo ahora de felicidad.

—Sí, lo sé, suelo ser demasiado obstinado, lo siento de verdad, en ningún momento mi intención fue hacerte sentir incomoda, solo quería aclarar el punto; pero veo que no estás dispuesta eso y no hay problema, será como tú digas.

Solo sonreí no digo más, eso me agrada, pero insiste con mi último pensamiento es la última vez que me rentó para estas cosas, aunque se suponía que debería ser dinero fácil, fue todo lo contrario aunque a mi hermana le hago creer la fantasía de que todo va de maravilla y que las cosas parecen progresar para otra cosa aunque esto sea lo más alejado de la realidad es lo que la hace feliz y ella no tiene que saber realmente lo que pasa. Tal vez cuando regrese le cuente a Bree toda mi experiencia ya que nunca he sabido tragarme sola mis problemas, tengo que explotar con alguien más.

Media hora después de seguir pasando de canal en canal, regresa Edward vestido en un traje negro y una camisa color celeste que lo hacen ver increíblemente guapo y me siento un poco inferior a su lado, mi vestido no se ve de tanta calidad como el suyo y por supuesto es usado, omito todo lo que pienso y solo le sonrío para subir ahora yo mientras él se queda con el mando de la televisión.

Subo y comienzo a sacar el arsenal completo que pocos veces uso, el maquillaje no es algo que me guste o se me dé, así que a base de tutoriales logro resaltar mi mirada con sombras acorde a lo que va para mis ojos chocolate: mi labial es de un rojo pasión que me hace querer marcar mis labios en todos lados; mi peinado es algo más natural, lo agarro con unas trenzas que cruzan en la parte inferior de mi cabeza y el de más cabello lo dejo suelto y lo ondulo con las tenazas.

Al verme me sorprendo de lo diferente que me veo, salgo dispuesta a vestirme, mi vestido verde llega hasta la rodilla, con una falda amplia con un poco de volumen que la hace verse más corta; el top es negro con una gasa que lo forma en un halter verde esmeralda; mis zapatos negros lo hacen parecer elegante, insegura de no ser lo suficiente formal, bajo las escaleras con temor, más que nada porque las sandalias negras son nuevas y más altas de lo que suelo usar, se habían quedado tanto tiempo guardadas en mi closet después de que esa "ocasión especial" no llegara…

— ¿Crees que estoy bien o debo cambiarme? —pregunté al ponerme frente a la televisión para que Edward me observe.

—Estás magnifica—responde boquiabierto.

—Gracias, solo espero estar a la altura del lugar.

—Estas más allá, ¿vamos?

Se levanta apaga el aparato y me tiende su mano para que la tome, insegura lo hago, me da confianza la admiración que siento en su mirada. Al llegar al salón donde los demás nos esperan, Emmett me sonríe y golpea amigablemente a Edward quien solo asiente, enrojezco enseguida y Rosalie rueda los ojos, no sé porque Emmett hace eso cuando su esposa parece reina de belleza infundada en un hermoso vestido color cereza que le acentúa cada curva, en una versión más aniñada, Emma luce un vestido del mismo color de su madre.

A los pocos minutos Carlisle, Emmett y Edward discuten de que ruta deben de tomar, mientras Elizabeth y Rosalie comentan sobre los vestidos que compraron para esa ocasión y la tradición de ir al restante y el menú especial que sirven para ellos en el lugar privado que tienen, me dejan admirada como para ellas el dinero no suele ser problema. Al notar que no me integro en su plática, comienzan a hacerme preguntas de mis postres y comidas favoritas para mañana hacer una despedida especial, porque no saben cuándo se volverá a reunir así la familia, para finalizar la conversación el padre de Edward se acerca y toma la cintura de su esposa para que se despidan y parten enseguida en un coche que suena el claxon en ese momento.

— ¿Nos vamos, querida? —pregunta Edward detrás de mí y sonrío, hace tanto tiempo que un hombre no me llama así.

—Sí, por supuesto. —respondí después de mi ensoñación.

Vuelve a tomar mi mano y caminamos al garaje, me abre mi puerta y al entrar al carro, el olor a humedad me molesta, bajo enseguida la ventanilla y Edward en cuanto se sienta maldice y a la vez se ríe.

—Siento el olor, ayer me subí mojado y mojé todo el coche y olvidé dejar las ventanillas abajo, el asiento sigue mojado—explicó contrito casi con burla.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

No puedo evitar preguntarlo, maldigo para mis adentros inmediatamente después al recordad que era yo quien no quería hablar de lo ocurrido anoche y creo que eso incluía el dejarme a medio vestir en la cama y salir a Dios sabe dónde, sonríe de lado y pone en marcha el coche sin responder y se pone en camino.

—El lugar está a media hora aproximadamente de aquí es en un pueblito cercano, es pintoresco, si lo deseas mañana podemos visitarlo antes de partir, ¿tienes que trabajar por la noche? —su voz denota esperanza.

—Sí, entro hasta las diez, así que hay tiempo.

—Bueno si quieres mañana después de comer lo visitamos y después partimos de nuevo a la civilización.

Sus palabras me hacen reír y seguimos charlando amenamente, el olvidar ese episodio fue lo mejor que nos podía pasar, seguíamos con una relación de amistad bastante buena, era entretenido hablar con Edward, siempre tenía palabras diferentes para decir o comentar, sin duda un hombre inteligente y culto, haciéndome regresar a la pregunta de por qué elegirme a mí como acompañante para algo tan importante como conocer a su familia.

Al llegar al lugar Edward deja el coche en manos de un valet parquin mientras entramos al lugar donde al verlo enseguida sin que diga nombre ni nada lo conducen a un salón alejado de la gente que murmura. Unos músicos al fondo están tocando, en cuanto entramos, los padres de Edward nos reciben con una sonrisa enorme. Edward como todo un cabañero abre la silla para mí y me ayuda a sentarme, su cuerpo está tenso y su mirada se ve en un lugar lejano, a los pocos minutos llega la otra parte de la familia, todos charlan animados, pronto se trae la comida, cuando volteo a ver todos los tenedores y cucharas que están puestos me aterro.

—Van de adentro para fuera, si tienes dudas, obsérvame—susurra Edward en mi oído, su madre me sonríe.

—No tengas pena querida, todos pasamos por lo mismo, cuando conocí la familia de Carlisle cometí tantos errores que su hermana me quería mandar a una escuela de buenas costumbres, todo se aprende con el tiempo—su sinceridad y su tono me hacen sentirme confiada.

La comida del lugar aunque demasiado sofisticada para lo que suelo comer es exquisita, eso es lo que realmente me gustaría cocinar a mí en lugar de estar acompañando a los grandes empresarios a sus mesas, suspiro en silencio y sigo con la charla.

—De verdad, pensamos que nunca te íbamos a conocer, Edward siempre oculta su vida privada hasta a su familia, es un gusto tenerte aquí—comenta Carlisle mientras toma mi mano y Edward sonríe.

—Gracias, el gusto es mío, no me esperaba una bienvenida así.

—Pues ni deberías, estás de más—la pequeña Emma comenta en voz alta para que todos escuchemos.

—Emma, deja de decir esas cosas— la reprende su abuela.

—Yo quiero a Jess de vuelta, ella si era mi tía, ella si me gustaba, ella no, quiero a Jessica—casi grita la niña emberrinchada y el lugar se queda en silencio.

Una vez más ese nombre, ¿quién es ella?, mis dudas comienzan a aumentar de una manera voraz, que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para averiguarlo, Edward al lado mío se queda paralizado al escuchar ese nombre, su madre voltea con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento a verla.

—Te he dicho que no hables así, Emma—comenta mientras se levanta—, ¿me permiten un momento?—toma a la niña y salen del lugar.

La conversación vuelve a tomar el mismo curso y todos intentan fingir que no pasó nada hasta que regresa la niña y me ve con más coraje y este incrementa exponencialmente al ver que Edward me tiene tomada de la mano y deja un beso en mi mejilla.

— ¡Por Dios!, esa no es de lo que hablo, yo hablo de un verdadero beso, como el que un día vi, no eso hermano, ¿Qué no ves a la mujer que tienes enfrente? —la broma de Emmett me hace enrojecer al recordar esa ocasión.

—Emmett—reprende Edward.

—Te voy a enseñar, ven acá, mi amor—habla melcochudo Emmett a su esposa que se acerca.

El beso que se dan los esposos, es tan breve pero tan pasional que hacen sentir incomodos a todos los de la mesa, la niña se aleja una silla más y se acuesta entre estas, Rosalie al terminar pasa su mano sobre su hija y con la otra a su esposo.

— ¡Diablos!, me encantaría dejar ahora a Emma con sus abuelos, para darle otro hermano, ya que los únicos que queremos que deje de ser una niña así de consentida somos nosotros y no ellos dos—argumenta y todos ríen menos Edward y yo.

—Emmett, deja de molestarlos, cuando estén listos darán el siguiente paso y así se irán. Deja de presionarlos, hijo—la madre de los Cullen lo regaña.

—Yo solo doy soluciones para el comportamiento de Emma.

—Ya Emmett, déjalos, ya regresando a casa tendremos tiempo, deja tus papás hoy disfruten su día—comenta Rosalie divertida por las ocurrencias de su marido.

— ¿Podemos dejársela a ellos?, ellos no quieren disfrutar como nosotros, amor, piénsalo—asiente Emmett.

—Ni lo creas, Emmett, ya dijo Rosalie que se esperan—comenta Edward divertido abrazándome por la cintura mientras me sonrojo.

—Ok, ese sonrojo quiere decir muchas cosas, Emma se queda con nosotros—la voz de Emmett es de burla y yo me pongo como tomate.

—Ya se queda este tema aquí has puesto mal a Bella, ya nadie va a hablar de intimidades—el padre de Edward llama a la calma y todos ríen.

—Claro que no, pues ustedes ahora se quedarán aquí mientras todos nos regresamos, ¿quién va a querer hablar de eso?—regresa Emmett a su tono vivaracho*.

Después de llamar al orden, sigue el postre y un brindis que me hace incomodarme al darme la bienvenida a su familia. Después de unos minutos de platica más, me disculpo y Rose amablemente me hace el favor de acompañarme, me deja en los baños y regresa al lugar. Me quedo más tiempo del necesario para reflexionar lo que han hecho con su bienvenida, sus palabras sobre matrimonio y cosas que se deben de hablar con una persona que si está como novia de Edward, no que yo simplemente soy una actriz representando este papel, al regresar al lugar sigo notando a Edward tenso aunque trata de disimularlo, diciendo que era por mi ausencia, en media hora nos despedimos de sus padres quienes pasarán la noche en ese lugar como es la tradición y regresamos a su casa en silencio.

Al bajar del coche la champaña consumida junto con el vino tinto quieren entorpecer mis sentidos, ya lejos de todos no puedo fingir que Edward es algo mío así que camino hacia delante molesta por evadir mis preguntas y decir que tiene dolor de cabeza como en la mañana. Avanzo por el lugar lleno de pasto donde constantemente mis tacones se atoran, cada paso es peor que al anterior, entre mi pésimo equilibrio, el repentino mareo por el alcohol y la molestia que me causa la bipolaridad de Edward, me molesta más de lo necesario que los zapatos se atoren.

Logro llegar intacta al lugar por suerte, abro la puerta y entro aun sin dejar los zapatos. Cuando llego a las escaleras, el primer escalón me da una mala jugada mandándome al suelo y haciéndome doblar el píe, ¡DUELE!, grito dentro de mi cabeza, como duele, Edward no tarda enseguida en ayudar a levantarme.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? —pregunta preocupado mientras me ayuda a ponerme en píe pero no puedo mantener el píe izquierdo en el suelo, cuando lo intento el dolor es infernal.

—Sí—respondo al no poder poner el pie en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te caíste? —pregunta mientras me toma en brazos.

—Son nuevas las zapatillas, no ayuda mi falta de equilibrio y el lodo en ellas, ¡Demonios! duele—comento y Edward asiente.

Me lleva en brazos sin que parezca mucho esfuerzo por las escaleras y me deja en la cama, se sienta a los pies de la cama y me quita los zapatos con sumo cuidado de no lastimarme, me deja tendida, vuelve a bajar y me deja un vaso de agua y va al baño, regresa con unas pastillas y me dice que me las tome, a los pocos minutos siento el alivio del analgésico, me quedo acostada, mi pie amenaza con hincharse pero al menos ya no duele. Edward desaparece en el baño dejándome en paz, después de que se va el dolor, con eso se va mi furia por todo al igual que los efectos del alcohol.

…

Llega a mis oídos en un volumen muy bajo música clásica desde el baño, después de intentarlo a la tercera ocasión me logro poner en pie, como bien dijo Edward solo fue una torcedura y no pasó a mayores; con todo el silencio que puedo, abro un poco más la puerta que está entreabierta y veo la ropa de Edward en el suelo, su celular sobre el WC reproduciendo la música y el cancel no me deja ver más adentro, ya que es polarizado; pero al no escuchar la regadera me hace saber que está en la tina.

Supongo que al estar tan relajado puedo obtener mis respuestas. Decidida a que esto, paso me adentro en el baño, está tan tranquilo o dormido que no me siente dentro del lugar, me deshago del vestido con cuidado y me quedo en ropa interior. Tomo una toalla del estante y me envuelvo en ella, abro la puerta tan despacio como puedo y lo observo relajado con una toalla sobre los ojos, enseguida que siente mi mirada y la puerta abierta se la quita, me comienza a ver sorprendido y sonrío

— ¿Me dejas entrar? —en mi voz suena la duda.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo sigue tu pie?—dice mientras se vuelve a colocar la toalla en los ojos.

Pongo mi toalla sobre el marco de la puerta y me meto en la tina, colocándome en el espacio que me ha dejado Edward, la tina no es tan grande ambos estamos con las piernas flexionadas, sigue sin hablar y la música llena el lugar.

—Creo que se hinchará pero sobreviviré—comento con alegría—, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

—Nada, solo mi familia me saca de quicio la mayoría de las veces—contestó con tono amargado.

— ¿Por qué?, te sentí tenso la mayor parte de la cena.

—Como te lo dije en la mañana, no me gusta tratar ciertos temas, como los que se trataron hoy, el matrimonio es uno de ellos, sobre todas las posibles conversaciones odio las relacionadas con mi vida privada y mis planes de pareja; y no me gusta que mi sobrina sea una niña tan grosera, que Emmett se meta en mi vida…lo siento, no venias a ser mi paño de lágrimas, sino a relajarte—repuso más tranquilo al final.

—Tu hermano me parece gracioso; tu sobrina es una niña, es normal que te cele de otras mujeres y en fin, todos tenemos problemas con las familias, ve a mi padre—dije a con afán de tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, supongo que es normal, que la familia es así —aceptó no muy seguro y se quita la toalla y me observa —, creo que una vez más tengo que disculparme por los temas incomodos que se trataron hoy en esa mesa, supongo que tu día no ha sido agradable.

—No tienes de qué, es agradable estar en familia de nuevo, la mía se desmoronó después de la muerte de mamá.

No comento nada más, mi sinceridad impacta a Edward y le sonrío para que se relaje, enseguida hablamos de otros temas más triviales para que ambos podamos tranquilizarnos. Por más que intento llegar a la parte de esa mujer que tanto nombran no lo logro.

Cuando el agua está casi fría y mi piel comienza a arrugarse, Edward me invita a levantarme mientras cierra los ojos como un cabañero, ese simple acto me hace salir de mi cuerpo consciente y decido dejarme guiar por mis instintos.

Me acerco lentamente, una sonrisa asoma su rostro sin abrir aún los ojos, pongo mis manos a cada lado de sus bien formados hombros, me acerco a su boca con cautela, delineo primero con mi lengua su labio inferior y Edward suelta una risa nervosa, comienzo a devorar su labio inferior, no se resiste y él saca sus manos del agua y me pegan a él que está desnudo, mi ropa interior mojada lo hace sonreír mientras también devora mis labios y pide acceso a mi lengua, se lo doy enseguida y profundizamos el beso, es tan exquisito… Después de unos minutos así, me separo de él, me observa intrigado mientras me pongo de pie, tomo mi toalla, la enredo en mi cuerpo y aún con los pies dentro del agua y su mirada fija en mí, me deshago de mi sostén y lo dejo caer alzando una ceja. Sonríe nervioso.

— ¿Vienes? —pregunté saliendo.

No responde me deja avanzar y enseguida lo siento detrás de mí, toma mi cintura y me hace voltear, veo su toalla enredada en su cadera, me toma por el cabello y me besa con pasión mientras me lleva a la cama, recuerdo lo que dijo en la mañana, mi toalla abandona mi cuerpo antes de llegar y sigue besándome, me siento atrevida y cohibida, su boca deja la mía y comienza a bajar por mi barbilla.

—Edward, tenme paciencia—susurro cuando sus besos bajan y paran.

— ¿Quieres parar?

—No, solo que…

— ¿Eres virgen? —pregunta entre sorprendido y preocupado, sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeo en el hombro.

—Claro que no—contesté indignada y se relaja—, solo que no soy tan experta, eres el segundo hombre con quien estoy, solo se paciente y ve despacio por favor—confieso cerrando los ojos mientras me vuelve a besar.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien—susurró en mi odio antes de lamerlo.

Sus besos pasan de mi oído al cuello, comienzan a bajar hasta mis hombros, me tiene templando, me vuelve a voltear y él se sienta en la cama y me sostiene de la cintura para que no me siente, espero y enseguida sus manos pasean por mis costados y van bajando poco a poco, su boca con ellos. De estar en mi cintura, baja hasta mi ombligo el cual lame unos momentos. Sigue bajando y toma la cinturilla de mi braga y la comienza a bajar dejándome completamente desnuda a su vista, me sonrojo.

—Eres hermosa—susurra antes de atacar mi boca.

—Estoy en desventaja—comenté antes de tirar del nudo de su toalla.

Le dejo desnudo dejándome impactada al ver su abdomen marcado, sus músculos y su erección, suspiré y; al ver mi duda, me besa desesperadamente mientras me acuesta en la cama, sus besos bajan a mi cuello y luego a mis hombros, su boca se queda tan cerca de un de mis pechos que me quedé sin aliento cuando comienza a besar a su alrededor, y sus manos comienzan a acariciar a su compañero derecho. Comienzo a gemir. Cuando su boca toma al pecho derecho, dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada disfrutando por completo de la caricia, una vez que está duro e hinchado pasa al izquierdo, me hace jadear su nombre sin aliento; su mano, en lugar de jugar, comienza a abrir mis piernas para hacer una caricia más íntima que me hace cerrar las piernas.

—Tranquila, pequeña, vas a disfrutarlo—susurra separando su boca de mi pecho.

—Solo ve despacio—susurré en respuesta y su dedo se abre paso en mi intimidad.

—Déjate llevar, no pasará nada malo—asiento mientras reanuda su tarea.

Mientras sus manos me hacen abrirle mis piernas y para evitar que las cerrase, se posiciona entre ellas; sus labios jalan mi pecho dejándome sin habla y haciéndome arquear; sus dedos aprovechan y abren mis labios adentrando un dedo lentamente en mi vagina haciéndome arquear aún más, se separa de mi pecho y abrí los ojos para ver su enorme sonrisa.

—Tus temores son infundados, iremos despacio y disfrutarás igual—dijo mientras su dedo entraba más adentro haciéndome jadear de nuevo.

Su pulgar busca una parte en mí que al encontrar me hace gemir fuerte y jadear su nombre, Edward lo disfruta y aumenta el ritmo de su caricia, me comienza a besar mientras adentra otro dedo en mi haciéndome sentir en un inicio incomoda, me susurra que todo estará bien mientras lame mi oído y su caricia me hace sentir más calor y placer, mi orgasmo está por venir; sus dedos paran y él se levanta y me deja sin más.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté casi sin aliento.

—Necesitamos protección, pequeña—comentó con una enorme sonrisa que me hace sentir más tranquila.

Escucho como desgarra la envoltura del condón y regresa a mí, lo recibo gustosa, mi cuerpo completo lo anhela, me besa con deseo, sus manos se mueven por mi cuerpo, van a ese punto anterior que me hace jadear a la tercera caricia; y con delicadeza, se posiciona entre mis piernas.

— ¿Segura, pequeña? —asiento y muevo mi cadera.

Con cuidado y delicadeza me besa mientras lentamente comienza a penetrarme, me hace saltar un poco, estoy más estrecha de lo que pensamos y comienza a doler un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, cuando sintió que salté por su intromisión.

—Sí, solo sigue así—contesté segura.

—Estás deliciosa, cariño—comentó mientras sonrió.

Sus penetraciones son lentas y delicadas en lo que me acostumbro a su tamaño, me besa y besa mis pechos. Mis manos pasan por sus abdominales, mi ser entero aclama por más y él gustoso comienza a dármelo, sus envestidas son más fuertes, me hace jadear y querer gritar su nombre otra vez; mis manos se van a su fuerte espalda, la acaricio y la rasguño cuando una oleada de calor demasiado fuerte invade mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido un calor, un instinto tan grande de gritar.

— ¡Edward!—casi grité cuando ese calor me invade.

Sus penetradas son más fuertes, más profundas, mi cuerpo anhela más de ese placer y Edward me lo da, sus golpes son más fuertes; se sostiene de los barrotes de la cabecera y me enviste como loco mientras yo regreso, mis paredes se aprietan más. En dos envestidas más Edward comienza a temblar, gruñe y cae sobre mí, sudado y exhausto igual que yo, con una mano acaricio su espalda y con la otra su cabello, nos quedamos así unos minutos.

…

* Que tiene un carácter vivaz, despierto y alegre

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, espero y les haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho, sentía que era muy necesario que ambos contaran lo que paso después de que la dejo, y bueno pobre Bella, no más no puede obtener las respuestas que realmente desea, y ¿Qué tal Edward?.

Gracias a mi Beta Cristal82 por corregir este capítulo.

Bueno mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus followers y favorites, gracias por darme la oportunidad de leerme.

Respuestas:

Tata XOXO: Pues al parecer en este capítulo tampoco lo hace.

jupy: Pues un capítulo más y Edward no dice nada.

Merce: Nada, Edward es muy reservado

Alejandra : Mil gracias Ale, la verdad es que tú me dices una muy buena idea de la que ya traía pero la mejoraste, y bueno en fin, Edward no dice nada.

Daisy: Mil gracias por tu comentario y pues qué bueno que te guste y bueno intento no tener errores, pero en fin no siempre se puede.

Guest: Pues aquí estamos de nuevo.

cary : Me encanto tu comentario, si yo opino lo mismo despacio no es sinónimo de vete pero ahora si que pasaron cosas.

patymdn: Bueno hasta ahora nada, saben interpretar sus papeles y bueno hay que esperar.

Sully YM: Sí ya mucho mejor aunque hoy no, pero si mucho mejor, y que se nos alarga la estancia.

miop: ahora si se quedó hasta el final.

Jimena : Bueno aquí esta y bueno ya vimos lo que paso.

XOXO

Bere


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

www. facebook groups / 159252041186711 /? fref=ts

 **Capitulo Siete**

 **Bella PVO**

En mi vida hay pocas cosas que disfruto, uno de mis mayores placeres es ese que da al estar despierta, durante unos cinco segundos, en el que no sabes nada de tu vida, tu único recuerdo consiente es que estás respirando y con eso es suficiente, ahí no sabes todo lo que te tienes que enfrentar en el día actual.

—Dormilona, es hora de despertar—escucho una voz no tan lejana, aún me encuentro sin despertar por completo.

Me comienzo a estirar, deseo volver a dormir, me siento demasiado cansada, mi cuerpo parece ser de chicle. Todo me duele; pero, no de una manera molesta sino, hasta cierto punto, rico. Me vuelvo a estirar y siento cómo la cama se hunde a mi lado.

—Dormilona, ya es hora. Tienes que levantarte.

Comienzo a abrir los párpados despacio, y los vuelvo a cerrar al momento en que la luz me molesta en los ojos; decidida, vuelvo a hacerlo, lo primero que veo es a Edward sentado alado mío, sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en mi cara, me hacen sentir un escalofrió que recorre mi espina dorsal, sonrío, no me atrevo a hablar. Es de mañana, debo de tener mal aliento, no recuerdo haberme lavado los dientes la noche anterior, entonces, la avalancha de recuerdos vienen hacia mí, comienzo a dudar de mi sobriedad ya que no es algo que yo hiciera, _¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza para meterme a la tina con él?_ , ese fue el primero de los interrogantes, porque de ahí se desataban todos los demás de _¿cómo me acosté con él?_ y no solo una vez sino que lo repetimos al salir de la cama e intentar bañarme, lo repetimos una vez más, al regresar a la cama en dos ocasiones, _¡Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?!_ , maldigo en mi interior.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Edward preocupado, no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que acabo de poner.

No.- respondo, soy consciente de que estoy acostada boca abajo y lo agradezco, el único problema es que la sábana la siento hasta el inicio de mis caderas. Como puedo la comienzo a alzar, Edward no me deja de mirar intrigado por lo que estoy haciendo, cuando termino de taparme, me volteo y comenzó a levantarme.

—Lo de ayer, fue un error, uno muy, pero de verdad, muy, muy, muy grande—es lo único que atino a decir mientras me siento en la cama y me tapo por completo con la sábana.

—Bella, creo que eso es innecesario, llevo toda la noche viéndote desnuda, no tienes nada que ocultar de mí—responde Edward tranquilo, levantándose de la cama. — ¿Por qué fue un error? —cambia de tema, mientras se agacha a unos pasos.

—Por Dios, ¿no somos nada y todavía me preguntas por qué?

—Ok, en eso tienes razón, pero somos adultos, Bella. A estas alturas es normal tener sexo, y…

— ¡Me pagaste para venir aquí, ahora me he convertido en una prostituta! —chillo, Edward me sigue observando.

Niega con la cabeza y acerca una pequeña mesita con lo que parece ser el desayuno, y me la deja enfrente, soy consiente en ese momento en que su vestimenta está reducida a sus calzoncillos y puedo observar su muy bien marcado abdomen; en sus hombros hay una que otra marca de mis dientes; en sus pecho, marcas de mis uñas. No me quiero ni imaginar su espalda, mis manos desean volver a pasearse por todo él como anoche en la tina, volver a sentir ese placer que me proporcionaba… Alejo enseguida ese pensamiento, me acabo de volver una prostituta y sigo pensando en acostarme con él.

—No te digas prostituta, no lo eres—comenta casi molesto conmigo y lo veo—, ya te lo dije: simplemente fue sexo entre adultos sin ataduras, casi como sexo casual.

—Lo soy, Edward ambos sabemos que me pagaste por estar aquí, eso al acostarme contigo me convierte en prostituta—sigo en lo mismo.

—Bella, eres demasiado terca, no lo eres, a una prostituta no se le da placer, solo se busca el propio y créeme que me di cuenta que te di mucho y no está mal que lo hayamos hecho. Bella, nos conocemos, solo fue sexo como el que pudiste haber tenido con cualquiera. —su voz es casi desesperada.

—Tú no eres cualquiera, eres alguien que me pagó.

—Sí, por venir hasta aquí hasta el sábado después de la reunión—dice cuidando mucho sus palabras, las reflexiona.— Ahora tú quisiste seguir acompañándome y, después de una horrible reunión, tuvimos relaciones, y ahora lo único que quiero es que te dejes de describirte de un modo tan despectivo y comas el desayuno que te preparé.

—No me digas cómo tengo que actuar. Sé que para ti es muy fácil el simplemente decir que nos acostamos; pero, para mí no, y si no soy una prostituta soy una zorra.

—No eres nada de eso, Isabella, no eres ni una zorra ni una prostituta.—su voz se altera ante mi terquedad.

— ¿Entonces qué soy?

—Eres una mujer adulta que decidió tener sexo y es normal, y para que me entiendas, si tú fueras una zorra como dices, hubieras despertado sola, ahora solo almorcemos y sigamos con este teatro.

—No, lo siento, pero no puedo, ya no estoy a gusto. Tú quieres cambiar mi opinión y no lo vas a hacer, sé lo que soy y no, Edward, lo siento, pero ya no me voy a poder parar frete a tu familia a fingir que todo está bien, me quiero ir inmediatamente—repliqué, mientras Edward me veía con desagrado.

— No te entiendo, ayer yo era el que me quería ir y no me dejaste, y ahora ya te quieres ir a la voz de ya. Bella no te entiendo, teníamos planes, esto no debe cambiarlos.

—Claro que sí puede y lo va a hacer, ¡me quiero ir ya!, — remarqué la última parte— y si me dejas sola para vestirme lo agradecería mucho.

—Ok, en cuanto me vista, voy y les digo que ya nos vamos—aceptó Edward, mientras se levantaba y me dejaba ver su espalda enrojecida, me sonrojé, sigo sin moverme y tomé más fuerte la sábana. Él toma un pants y voltea a verme—, es incensario que te cubras, ayer conocí cada parte de tu cuerpo y no puedo olvidar ese lunar que tienes en el muslo derecho casi llegando… Tú sabes a dónde y menos el que tienes al casi al final de tu pecho derecho, son muy bonitos.

Me deja sin habla, mientras me tapo aún más llegando hasta los hombros mientras él me dedica una enorme sonrisa y baja, me vuelvo a tirar en la cama y muevo la almohada para ponerla en mi cara y gritar.

Mi mente es un caos, una parte de ella dice que está bien y que lo que dice Edward es correcto, solo fue sexo y él pago expiró una vez que yo dije que no nos íbamos y otra, dice que debo bajar a buscarle y repetir una vez más y eso es lo que más deseo, y otra, que es la que ganó en el momento que ganó en la discusión, dice que está mal, que la educación que me dieron en mi casa no era para acostarme con el primer hombre que me pongan enfrente.

Aunque sé que Edward no va a subir, me enredo en la sábana, suspiro derrotada por el debate que tengo interno, mientras escucho unos golecillos en la puerta. Me vuelvo a tirar a la cama, lo que menos deseo ahora mismo es ver a su mamá, porque así de verdad no podría irme, aunque creo que es peor tenerla engañada con algo que claramente no se va a dar.

—Edward, mi madre está preocupada porque aún no llegan, me mando a ver que todo estuviera bien—es la voz de Emmett al menos no es Elizabeth.

—Amm, sí pasa algo… Bella no se siente muy bien, de hecho ya nos vamos a regresar nada más que esté lista, porque la comida le hizo daño—escuché decir a Edward y enrojezco por la vergüenza de preocupar a su familia.

— ¿Seguro, no será otra cosa?—preguntó Emmett con diversión.

—Así es, Emmett, no le cayó bien la comida, ahora voy a hablar con mamá— aclaró Edward con fastidio.

—Bueno yo solo digo, puedo que sea otra cosa por la cual se quieren retirar, como no sé, que aquí no tienen suficiente intimidad.

—Basta, Emmett, ahora voy a la casa—dijo Edward entre molesto y fastidiado. —Auh, ten cuidado—casi grita Edward.

—Ahora entiendo porque no quieren ir, bueno los disculparé con mamá, supongo que tuvieron una muy buena noche y quieren seguir en alguna de sus casas—se carcajeó Emmett mientras cierra la puerta.

—¡Emmett, cállate!—grita Edward abriendo la puerta.

No puedo evitarlo, mi cara ya es un tomate, y creo que este estaría descolorido al lado de mi cara, supongo que para evitar más habladurías de las ya que va a hacer su hermano a nuestras costillas lo mejor es ir unos momentos. Edward cierra la puerta con molestia y bajo unos escalones.

—Lo mejor será ir unos momentos, supongo—hablé y Edward voltea a verme.

—No, ahora mismo voy a ir con Elizabeth a decirle lo mismo que le dije a Emmett, mientras vístete para irnos—su voz es sin emoción y me recorre otro escalofrió diferente al de la intensidad de su mirada.

Sin decir más se da la vuelta y se va, me quedo pasmada sin saber qué hacer: por una parte, entiendo su reacción de molestia, al tener esas atenciones conmigo la noche anterior y el mismo día de hoy y como lo traté cualquiera se molestaría, eso es claro; pero, esa frialdad que maneja me deja anonada, regreso a la habitación y me pongo a buscar mi ropa para darme un baño, suspiro al dejar la sábana al suelo y ahora sí puedo ver todos los estragos en mi cuerpo: mis pechos siguen rojos e hinchados y con la marca de los dientes de Edward, mi cadera tiene un enorme chupetón; mis muslos tiene la forma de sus dedos alrededor y todo duele. Me meto a bañar, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora.

En cuanto el agua toca mi cuerpo me comienzo a relajar, todo mi cuerpo sigue dolido, siento aún los dedos de Edward pasando alrededor de mis caderas, sus labios en mi hombro derecho, su sonrisa marcada en mi piel al momento en el que me volteé a verlo, sus labios devorando los míos de una forma verdaderamente sensual, mis manos en su cuello, no dejándolo apartarse, mi espalda pegada al azulejo, sus manos recorriendo centímetro a centímetro mi cuerpo, sus dedos en busca de mi cadera, mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, mis labios susurrando su nombre cuando comenzó a morder mi pecho y una de sus manos se adentraba de vuelta en mi intimidad por unos momentos hasta hacerme jadear y sustituirla por su pene que entraba despacio en mi haciéndome querer cada momento más…

Enseguida muevo la cabeza disgustada, debo dejar de pensar de esa manera y continuar con mi baño de manera normal, desviando mis pensamientos a cada momento.

Cuando salí, Edward estaba en la habitación al escucharme sin siquiera voltear a verme se bajó enseguida, eso me hizo sentir una punzada de dolor, aunque tenía que asumir que era en parte mi culpa, su rechazo me hacía sentir incomoda. Cuando terminé de guardar mi ropa bajé, Edward estaba entretenido viendo el resumen del béisbol en la televisión y me remontó por unos momentos a los años donde Charlie lo hacía cuando regresaba del trabaja mientras mi mamá y yo terminábamos de cocinar. Solté un enorme suspiro que casi me hace jadear al contacto de mi busto con el sostén.

— _Mañana al respirar me estarás recordando constantemente—susurró Edward a mi oído antes de volver a devorar uno de mis pechos._

—Edward, ya estoy lista—comenté con voz firme.

—Perfecto, ahora subo por tu maleta—contestó sin voltear a verme.

Su rechazo al verme me hace querer gritar, pero al no tener ningún derecho, vuelvo a subir, decidí no aplicar ningún maquillaje y dejar mi piel al natural para que pareciera creíble la mentira. Mis ojeras estaban algo marcadas por lo poco que dormí en la noche, respiré profundo y me muerdo el labio. Edward tenía tanta razón al susurrar eso, subió y sin voltear demasiado tomó mi maleta y se bajó sin decir nada, lo sigo sin hablar también. Al salir del lugar la madre de Edward se acerca abrazarme enseguida y me siento aún peor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, mi niña?—preguntó con visible angustia.

—Ya mucho mejor, ayer vomite algunas veces y para no causar más molestias prefiero irme ya—contesté con una media sonrisa, Edward no dice nada y sigue avanzando.

—Siento tanto que ya te tengas que ir, me gustaría conocerte mucho más—comentó la madre de Edward avanzado a la par conmigo.

—Sí, yo también, me da pena llevarme a su… Tu hijo antes pero ya lo conoces.

—No digas eso, claro que te tiene que llevar, no hay problema yo espero que pronto se repita la ocasión para vernos—la voz ilusionada de Elizabeth me hace sentir peor.

—Por supuesto.

Me limito a sonreír antes de subirme al coche, Edward se despide con beso de su madre quien le susurra algo al oído que lo hace sonreír y sin más se sube también. Nos despedimos con un gesto de mano de su madre y Edward toma camino mientras reina el silencio entre ambos, de una manera muy diferente a nuestra llegada; me limito a ver por la ventana todo un momento, mientras la tensión se puede sentir aún más.

Claro que entiendo la razón por la cual Edward se comportaba de esa manera, pero acaso ¿él me entendía a mí?, conocía cuál era su frustración y su coraje que no dejaba que me dirigiera la palabra, pero mi punto era tan difícil de entender también, mi educación en cuanto a lo sexual había sido estricta, mis padres siempre fueron de la idea de salir vestida de blanco era lo ideal y lo perfecto, claro con el significado de ser virgen, tuvo que pasar un año para decidirme a tener relaciones con mi ex novio el mismo con el que corté después de que Charlie nos encontrara a medio vestir y le rompiera una costilla.

Era eso por lo que se me hacía tan difícil el poder concebir el acostarme con alguien sin tener una relación, tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo para una relación. El ser ama de casa, madre, enfermera y el sostén de la casa me hizo imposible conocer a alguien más después de él, ahora que lo había hecho con Edward se me hacía difícil de creer, no era que esperara una propuesta de matrimonio, claro que no, pero al menos esperaba comprensión, era como si algo distinto a lo enseñado en mi caso hubiera tomado el control de mi cuerpo y mente y me llevó a dejarme llevar por el deseo en mi sangre, y eso nunca me llevó a pensar que yo estaba en ese lugar por el precio que tenía mi casa, claro al menos ahora era una de las mejores prostitutas que había.

Edward se veía tenso en el volante y su rostro era una obra de arte, era hermoso por supuesto que lo era, pero esa dureza que ahora mismo tenía lo hacía ver diferente, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra ya que no gesticulaba solo se limitaba a conducir y así lo hizo por dos interminables horas en las que hubiéramos podido incluso oír la caída de un alfiler en cualquier momento. Se limitó a preguntar dónde me dejaba y sin más manejó directo hasta mi casa.

Una vez que entramos a la ciudad, al estacionarse vacilé por unos momentos entre hablar o dejar todo como estaba, mientras tenía la chapa en mis manos pensando en qué iba a hacer, Edward bajó del coche y lo escuché ir a la cajuela donde bajó mi maleta, me quedé parada frente al coche al lado de mi maleta, esperando algo que era obvio que no sucedería, ya que, en cuanto dejó la maleta me vio y se subió a su flamante Volvo para arrancar enseguida dejándome como tonta en la acera.

Me puse a andar a mi casa con mi única maleta, pensando las cosas, ahora ya no era necesario decir más todo era claro. Esto no había terminado tan bien como mi mente se puso a fantasear durante unos momentos en el coche, donde me pedía una disculpa por su actitud y volvía a ser el caballero de la noche anterior. No, él desgraciado que era ahora dejándome sola en la acera como estúpida esperando una disculpa, una palabra lo que fuera algo que me dejara pensar que realmente no era una prostituta que era lo que me confirmaba con su actitud, así es como se le trata a alguien que vende sexo, ahora lo que había jurado nunca ser, por una noche fue mi nueva profesión.

En cuanto entré a la casa me puse en marcha a subir mi maleta al cuarto, el pie comenzaba a molestarme y me dificultaba aún más el subir las escaleras, que era diez veces más difícil subir el equipaje que bajarlo. En cuanto llegué al segundo piso y visualicé mi cama me entraron unas inmensas ganas de tirarme a llorar y descansar en ella; y en cuanto llegué, dejé la maleta en medio de la habitación y me arrojé a mi cama. El cuerpo entero me dolía, mis pechos dolían de una manera sacrílega porque cualquier movimiento me recordaba a Edward, sin poder respirar profundo o suspirar porque inmediatamente quería soltar un pequeño gemido.

No supe el momento exacto en el que me quedé dormida hasta que el vibrar de mi celular me despertó haciéndome saltar en la cama, una pequeña flama de esperanza comenzó a saltar pensando en que tal vez ese mensaje podría ser de Edward, era una posibilidad y sobre todo era algo que necesito y deseo. Vacilando tomé el teléfono lo desbloqueé y leí la procedencia, me molesté conmigo por guardar esa esperanza cuando era obvio que no sucedería.

 _Bells, buenas noticias: el señor Newton salía del hospital casi recuperado, y Mickey me pidió tu número, se lo di porque dijo que era urgente, espero que no te moleste._

 _Bree_

Cerré el mensaje sin más y arrojé el teléfono a un lado, lo que menos deseaba era contestar aunque sabía que Bree esperaba que lo hiciera no deseaba hacerlo, ahora mi único deseo era que en este momento me tragase la tierra porque para mí la noche anterior fue más que solo sexo, tampoco esperaba ahora mismo el anillo de compromiso; sin embargo, tampoco esperaba la frialdad de un hombre que consigue lo que quiere y se va, y en este momento Edward es la clara representación de eso. Alargué mi mano para tomar la almohada y comenzar a gritar para descargar mi molestia, frustración y dolor de mi amor propio por estar metida en esta situación, mi celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo y antes de siquiera tener un pensamiento coherente, mi esperanza siguió como el Ave Fénix y volvió a morir cuando vi que era otro mensaje de mi amiga.

 _Bells ¿te molestaste?, no lo intentes negar, lo sé; pero de verdad te prometo que él me juró que era para lo del trabajo, sabes bien que no se lo hubiera dado si no supiera tu situación, pero de verdad no te enojes conmigo._

 _Bree_

Suspiré y mis pechos rozaron de una manera casi prosaica haciéndome gemir bajo y recordándome sus labios jalando mi pezón mientras sus manos tomaban mis nalgas para no dejarme mover demasiado sobre su creciente erección, mi vagina deseosa de contacto seguía buscando algo, mientras sus dedos se adentraban en mí haciéndome jadear su nombre como él lo deseaba. Me avergoncé al recordar todo lo anterior, al mismo tiempo que me molesté por eso, comienzo a maldecir y a dar una vuelta en la cama que me lleva directo al suelo, donde mi furia crece exponencialmente por su actitud, la mía y el haberme caído ahora de la cama por su culpa, realmente Edward Cullen me causaba daños al verlo de esa manera.

Aun sin levantarme e iniciar a golpear el suelo en un claro berrinche que paró cuando fui consciente de los pasos de mi padre subiendo las escaleras. Volteó a ver el desastre que era, el vestido dejaba al descubierto una marca que Edward había hecho en mi pecho derecho y estaba tan mal acomodado que dejaban ver el inicio de sus dedos que se sujetaron a mis muslos para que no cerrar las piernas al momento de adentrar su cabeza en ellos. Me levanté y me puse en orden antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe.

—! ¿Quién te crees?, ¡avisarme en una nota que te vas!—grita Charlie mientras me observa con rabia desde el umbral del cuarto —una cosa es que me mantengas y seas el sostén de esta casa, eso no te da ningún derecho de tomar esa clase de actitudes de largarte sin decírmelo de frente—vociferó mientras lo observo sin desviar la mirada.

—Estabas demasiado molesto para comentarlo con tiempo, así que por eso dejé la nota, aunque hubiera intentado hablarte me hubieras ignorado, así que daba igual porque medio lo hiciera—contesté con voz firme que hace que se acercase más furioso.

—Eso no es ninguna justificación, Isabella Swan, eres una inconsciente y una irrespetuosa a mí no me hablas así —me gritó mientras se para a unos pasos de mí.

— ¿En qué momento lo fui?, respondí a lo me preguntaste, no entiendo tu molestia.

—Cuida tus palabras, jovencita, no me hagas enfurecer más porque te guste o no, soy tu padre y debes de respetarme y tú sigues siendo una hija de familia que debe avisar donde está con tiempo y de frente no por medio de una absurda nota—sus manos se aprietan en puños al ver que lo reto con la mirada.

— ¡Esto ya no es una familia, lo dejamos de ser desde que Renne murió!—grité y sus ojos flamearon.

—Sigue siéndolo, no me lleves la contraria, Isabella, que me vas a hacer enfurecer más aún, porque no solo tienes el descaro de avisarme por medio de una nota, no, sino que también tienes el descaro de decir que llegas el domingo y llegas hasta el lunes. ¿Quién te crees?—vuelve a vociferar mientras me hago dos pasos para atrás.

—Una adulta, eso me creo, lo suficientemente grande para poderme ir un fin de semana y regresar el lunes.

—Eres una irresponsable.

—No tanto, ya lo dijiste soy el sostén de esta casa, así que no creo ser una irresponsable, soy la que te da de comer todos los días—contesté con toda mi molestia mientras se acercaba aún más.

—Lo eres, no me dejaste dinero para comer, ¿crees que me alimento de aire?—su voz es colérica al igual que sus ojos.

—Te dejé comida, dejé todo en la casa para no tener que dejar efectivo que te gastes en tus apuestas y tu borrachera—contesté alzando la barbilla para afrontarlo.

— ¡Eres una irrespetuosa!

Se acercó amenazadoramente, pero enseguida se da la vuelta y se va lo más rápido que su condición lo permite y me deja sola. Me quedé con más coraje del que ya traía, la cabeza me empieza a doler mientras tomo de nuevo mi celular.

 _Está bien, no hay ningún problema Bree solo que… Estaba dormida y por eso no contestaba, eso es todo no me molesté en ningún momento de hecho quiero verte_

 _Bella_

Después de respirar por unos momentos y relajarme aunque el dolor al contrario de bajar aumenta al igual que comienza a doler de nuevo mi pie. Le escribí a mi hermana para avisarle de mi regreso, al ser día feriado no tiene clases y me pide que le llame para que le cuente todos los detalles, ruedo los ojos en cuanto lo veo y respondo que no puedo porque me tengo que ir a trabajar, ese pretexto siempre me ha funcionado cuando no quiero hablar con nadie.

 _¿Está todo bien?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, te estuve marcando el fin de semana y nadie contestaba en tu casa, ¿Qué pasa Bella?_

 _Bree_

Sonrío al ver esas palabras, todo está lejos de estar bien, y bueno el encontrarme no solo era molesta si no que era que iba a estallar si esto continuaba empeorando, conociéndola claramente no se esperaba lo que le tenía que contar. Suspiré aún molesta y frustrada por todo lo que está pasando y decido que me haría bien tomar un poco y decido llamarla.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?, llevo desde el viernes buscándote y no das señales de vida, ¿estás bien?—esa simple pregunta me hace querer llorar por todo el cumulo de emociones que está a punto de explotar.

— ¿Podemos vernos después del trabajo?—es lo único que puedo contestar para no derrumbarme antes de tiempo y escucho su suspiro.

—Ay, Bells ¿qué te ha pasado?, pero claro que podemos vernos pero solo dime después de que trabajo, ¿el tuyo o el mío?—su voz está llena de preocupación.

—Del tuyo… Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar, pienso ir a pedir incapacidad me torcí anoche un píe y no puedo caminar ni en zapatillas mucho menos en tacones.

—Salgo en dos horas, ahorita estoy en mi breve, muy breve descanso—escucho la burla en su voz y me hace sonreír—, así que te veo donde siempre en dos horas y media.

A lo lejos se escucha una voz llamándola y su resoplido me hace reír un poco más mientras nos despedimos rápidamente para que no tenga más problemas y quedamos a la hora y el lugar y aseguramos que no habrá cambios.

Pongo seguro a mi puerta para que mi padre no tenga la genial idea de abrir mi puerta en lo que me cambio y esto se ponga peor de lo que ya está por el hecho de a verme ido a tener sexo con quien sabe quién, y se ponga peor la cosa. Me cambio por unos jeans, una blusa sin hombros negra con estampando de flores, y unos zapatos de piso negro, me dejo suelto el cabello y me voy sin maquillaje para que me den más fácil la incapacidad.

Salgo de mi cuarto para darme cuenta de que Charlie se ha salido de la casa, respiro tranquila mientras me dirijo hacia el consultorio del doctor, al ir caminando mi cojera se intensifica al igual que el dolor del pie. Al llegar al consultorio, me hacen esperar un buen rato ya que no es emergencia, leo toda clase de revistas hasta que me pasan y me dan mi incapacidad por el día de hoy por un pie torcido del cual me recetan una pomada y pastillas para el dolor y de una supuesta indigestión por comida, es el único momento en que agradezco algo a Edward.

Voy a mi trabajo y la dejo, el jefe me ve con molestia y rueda los ojos, me exige presentarme al día siguiente a lo que respondo sin problemas que así será, me dirijo al nuevo bar que me dijo Bree en el cual nos veremos, mientras la espero me decepciono por tercera vez en el día al ver que Edward no se dignó a escribirme.

Me siento en la barra y pido un Martini para comenzar, lo comienzo a tomar tranquila mientras observo a la gente que está en el lugar, nadie parece preocupado, al contrario se ven alegres y divertidas por su vida, algo que no tendré nunca, una vida sin dificultades y sin preocupaciones. Cuando veo entrar a mi amiga le hago una señal y me sonríe con alegría mientras nos abrazamos por todo el tiempo que pasamos sin vernos.

— ¿Qué te pasó Bella?, no sonabas nada bien en el teléfono y no te ves nada bien—comenta mientras nos dirigimos a una mesa.

—Pasaron cosas que no me vas a creer, Bree, solo que no sé por dónde iniciar.

— ¿Qué cosas Bella?, no me asustes, tu cara parece la de un zombi. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ah, eso es porque anoche casi no dormir y no traigo maquillaje—contesté alzando los hombros.

— ¿Por qué no dormiste?, ¿tu papá está bien?, ¿tu hermana?

—Sí, todos están bien—sonrió y su posición cambia a una más relajada mientras traen nuevas bebidas—, es otra razón por la que no dormí… Es la misma que me tiene tan mal.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella?, no me cuentes a medias.

—El fin de semana no estuve en la ciudad como tal…—hago una pausa mientras tomo otro trago y Bree me mira—, estuve en un lugar cercano aquí con un… amigo—no encuentro otra manera para llamarlo.

— ¡Oh Dios!, me vas a decir lo que creo que estoy pensando—casi grita emocionada y ruedo los ojos.

—Algo así…—respondo y ella me ve con más intensidad y me sonrojo—, o sea sí pasó lo que crees

— ¡Oh, Dios!, ya tienes pareja, que bueno que al fin lo hiciste te hacía falta algo así.

—No es mi pareja, Bree, es un amigo—contesto mientras suspiro y confirmo lo que pasó—y eso fue lo que me puso mal porque…

— ¿Era malo en la cama?—al momento de decirlo pone cara de asco que me hace reír.

—No, todo lo contrario—respondo sincera y sonrió mientras mi cara se vuelve más roja al recordarlo—, pero no era que esperara una propuesta para casarnos mañana, no por supuesto que no, simplemente no esperaba el trato que me dio.

— ¿Te dejó despertar sola?—pregunta indignada Bree mientras niego con la cabeza—entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Ayer fue todo un caballero, tú lo sabes, solo había estado con Max, así que me tuvo paciencia y se comportó muy paciente y tranquilo pero ese no fue el problema, sino que fue un error, Bree—vuelvo a chillar mientras ella rueda los ojos.

— ¿Tiene novia?—niego con la cabeza aunque segura no estoy, recuerdo a la tal Jessica, —, ¿esposa?—Vuelvo a negar—, ¿entonces cuál es el problema?

—Qué no somos nada—respondo obviando mi respuesta y resopla.

—Bella, en la actualidad esto es de lo más normal, yo sé que tú eres anticuada por cómo te educaron pero debes de comprender que en la actualidad tener sexo con un desconocido o conocido es de lo más normal; aparte eres una…

—No me digas adulta, él lo repitió en todo el rato que estuvimos discutiendo esto—comenté interrumpiéndola y sonríe.

—Tiene toda la razón, e incluso tú lo piensas, lo sé por el día que estabas un poco alcoholizada fuiste y pues le besaste e hiciste más cosas con un desconocido, ahora lo llamas amigo con mayor razón tener sexo.

—Tú bien lo acabas de decir, estaba en estado de ebriedad así que no cuenta—me defiendo mientras ella ríe.

—No, lo que se hace ebrio es porque se pensó sobrio, no me salgas con ese pretexto, Bella.

Me mira con interés mientras bajo la mirada, sin que ordenemos otras bebías, el mesero llega con la otra ronda y unas botanas, Bree las agradece con una sonrisa coqueta que me ayuda a desviar el tema para preguntar sobre otras cosas que ya no sea nada que ver. El trato que nos comienzan a brindar es de primera, las bebidas llegan antes, junto con más botana, Bree está sorprendida porque nunca le había pasado eso en este lugar.

—Debe de ser una nueva administración, porque de otra manera no entiendo este trato tan amable—comentó cuando tomamos nuestro cuarto mojito.

—Supongo, solo me pregunto en cuánto saldrá la cuenta.

—Eso ya lo veremos en su tiempo, ahora tú solo déjate apachar ahora por el alcohol porque anoche lo hizo un hombre al cual maltrataste.—ríe sonoramente al terminar su comentario.

—Claro que no, él me está tratando como una…

— ¿Todo bien, señoritas?—una voz masculina no me deja terminar y agradezco no a verlo hecho, al voltear a responderle.

—Sí, estamos siendo atendidas de maravilla… Gracias—respondo con una mirada a ver al desconocido que mencionó, Bree.

—Es un gusto atender a muchachas tan lindas como ustedes—responde con una enorme sonrisa mientras Bree se levanta a contestar.

—Me vas a avergonzar, pero el servicio es excelente—logro hilar después de ver su sonrisa.

Sonrió en respuesta y se retira tranquilo hacia la barra, me quedo observándolo, le habla a un meso que no tarda en llegar con dos Martini, levanto mi copa cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan y ambos sonreímos, mientras regresa Bree.

— ¿Recuerdas a Diego?—me pregunta mientras de un trago termina su bebida.

—Por supuesto, es el hombre que te tiene loca.

—Exactamente esa es la definición loca, esta mañana discutimos por sus celos infernales de que no puedo sonreírle a nadie porque cree que les estoy coqueteando o no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza y ahora está hablándome para pedirme perdón, como si no me hubiera hecho enojar.

—Eso es bueno quiere decir que le importas—contesté y me duele que no pase eso en mi caso.

—No, está loco si cree que me voy a ir ahora mismo a buscarlo—responde y solo niego con la cabeza— ¿Debo de hacerlo?

—Eso es mejor que no tener ninguna noticia suya—contesto sonriendo triste y ella me observa fijamente.

—Pero si me voy, ¿con quién te quedas?—escucho la duda y la decepción en su voz.

—Solo me termino mi copa y me voy, tú vete y arregla esos problemas.

— ¿Segura?—duda mientras vacila entre tomar su bolsa o no, asiento y ella sonríe feliz mientras comienza a sacar su cartera.

—Yo invito, ya vete—le aseguré y sonrió.

Me sigue viendo durante unos segundos y después sonríe feliz y se va, comienzo a pasar mi índice por la copa mientras veo el celular y me doy cuenta de que nunca voy a recibir el mensaje que espero, estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no siento cuando la silla se mueve, sino hasta que otra copa esta frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunta el hombre de la vez anterior.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Pareces un poco confundida y triste, es por eso que pregunté. No sé, te he visto más divertida.

—Estoy bien, solo que mi amiga me acaba de abandonar eso es todo.

—Eso la verdad me fascinó, para poder hablar contigo, pensé que nunca más te iba a encontrar—comentó mientras le da un trago a su baso.

—Dudo mucho que sea verdad eso, nunca llamaste.

—Esa noche extravié mi teléfono al regresar a casa, y dentro iba tu número, fui en distintas ocasiones a aquel lugar pero no te encontré hasta hoy—sonríe coqueto.

Le doy el último trago a mi bebida mientras él me sigue observando y niego con la cabeza.

—Ya me tengo que ir. ¿Puedes pedir mi cuenta?

—No hay nada que pagar, la casa invita—responde entristecido.

— ¿Cómo que la casa invita?, no, debo pagar por las bebidas y ¿tú aquí tienes influencias?

—Soy el dueño del lugar, así que puedo decir que la casa invita, ¿no puedes quedarte más?—habló esperanzado mientras tomaba mi mano.

—¿Para qué?, no creo ser buena compañía ahora—contesto cortante.

—Debes dejar que yo lo decida, y debes quedarte para platicar, para que me vuelvas a dar tu teléfono y agendar una salida.

Me deja sin palabras por su respuesta y me quedo hablando con él hasta entrada la noche, todo tipo de temas. Él no querer regresar a mi casa me hace quedarme con él hasta que cierra el bar, nuestra platica va desde películas, libros, hasta la vida.

— ¿Puedo obtener de nuevo tu celular?—pregunta Alec con una enorme sonrisa que me hace regresarle la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, ahora fuiste una muy buena compañía.

— ¿Y una cita?—escucho su duda mientras abre la puerta del taxi.

—Mañana escríbeme y nos vemos después de mi trabajo.

—Perfecto.

Contestó mientras entré al taxi e indiqué mi dirección, en menos de cinco minutos siento vibrar mi teléfono en la bolsa e inmediatamente sonrió, ese es el verdadero interés que se siente por alguien. Dejo ese pensamiento en el olvido para no pensar más en Edward, al abrirlo mis ojos se quieren casi salir de sus cuencas.

 _Sé que me comporte como un imbécil, lo siento._

 _Edward_

Lo releo no creyendo, estoy segura de que es culpa del alcohol que traigo en la sangre el que alucine eso, simplemente lo borro y acto seguido llega el de Alec.

 _No puedo esperar hasta mañana. ¿Dónde te recojo?_

 _Alec_

Mi sonrisa se ensancha y me muerdo el labio, mi turno terminará temprano; así que decido invitarlo a cenar para que sea justo por él haberme invitado hoy.

 _En el Clam Bar, a las ocho de la noche que termina mi turno._

 _Bella_

Me responde con un "ok" y una cara feliz que me hace sonreír aún más. Al llegar a mi casa, sigue todo como lo dejé, me cambio enseguida maldiciendo el recuerdo constante que voy a tener por días en mi cuerpo de Edward, pero lo olvido en cuanto mi cabeza toca la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente sigue sin presencia de Charle aunque sé que me debería preocupar decido olvidarlo y mejor dejarme llevar por la nueva oportunidad que se me está dando con Alec, ya que Edward resultó ser igual que los demás.

Me arreglo más de lo habitual para ir al trabajo, mientras mi celular no para de vibrar con llamadas de un número desconocido, no tomo en cuenta ninguna y me voy directo al trabajo. Después de una larga jornada de ir y venir y de que el pie me esté matando, por fin salgo, a las afueras veo a Alec con una enorme sonrisa fuera de su coche.

— ¡Bella!—alguien a lo lejos me llama.

…..

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con la actualización de esta historia que esta genial, espero que les guste el capítulo, ¿Qué les parece Bella?, a mí me molesta un poco su actitud, pero bueno y ¿Edward?, en fin es un gusto estar de nuevo aquí, y sin más no me queda de otra que agradecerle todas sus alertas, sus favorites, sus reviews, no me esperaba una aceptación tan grande la verdad, pensé que iba a ser un fracaso como muchas de las historias que he subido y he tenido que borrar, de verdad muchas gracias por leer.

No me queda más que agradecer a mi Beta Cristal82 por apoyarme con la corrección de este capítulo.

Sin más que decir, dejo sus respuestas y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, ya saben que cualquier cosa aviso en mi grupo, las quiero a todas, besos.

 **Z** **eron97** : Ojala, pero quien sabe, solo te puedo decir que faltan muchas cosas por verse.

 **Melania:** sí es egoísta no te lo niego, pero también hay que tomar en cuenta que no son nada.

 **Miop** **:** Al menos en este cap. No la busco tanto como ella esperaba, pero de que surgirá algo sí va a ver algo como se dice en el summary.

 **Tata XOXO** **:** Es una niña y no se le puede pedir mucho, pero sí que tuvieron confianza.

 **Alejandra** : Pues el actuó frio en consecuencia de ella, así que ahorita no podemos culpar a Edward, pero no puedo revelar más.

 **Patymdn** **:** Pues si lo hizo Bella, y ya veremos.

 **Cary:** aún no se revela bien que paso con Jess, pero eso a su tiempo y sí se dejaron de llevar.

 **Mercchu** : No si dan ganas de darle un par de bofetadas, y bueno ya se vio como regresaron.

 **Jupy** **:** Siento romper tus ilusiones, pero si paso un distanciamiento.

 **Anastacia T. Crawford** **:** Gracias, espero que tu también estés bien, un beso y saludos desde México.

 **Yoliki** **:** Gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

 **Jimena:** Espero a ver respondido alguna de tus preguntas en este, pero se responderán bien en los próximos.

XOXO

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

BERE


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capitulo Ocho**

 **Bella PVO**

—Bella, Bella—escucho cómo el llamado se va acercando.

Entre más cerca está la voz más reconocible me parece, volteo para confirmar mis sospechas y en efecto: una cabellera larga y lacia y de color rubio como el de mi madre hace su aparición con una sonrisa amplia que ocupa toda su cara, sus ojos brillan ilusionados al verme. Emocionada y enojada le regreso la sonrisa aunque no con tanta alegría como la de ella, ya que se para en seco y me observa sorprendida, me acerco a ella y, sin que lo espere, la abrazo fuerte.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto confundida y ella sonríe entristecida.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte, y si contestaras el teléfono te hubieras enterado que tengo esta semana libre así que decidí venir a visitarte.

— ¿Con qué dinero lo hiciste?

—Si contestaras el teléfono—se voltea y se despide de un muchacho que entra a una camioneta y acelera—, venimos varias personas de la universidad y nos cooperamos entre todos para hacer el viaje, así que no salió caro para que no digas nada de eso y bueno a todos los dejamos en sus casas pero te quería sorprender así que decidí venir hasta acá para que no tengas como pretexto el trabajo.

— ¿Pretexto?, Vanessa Swan, tú bien sabes que no es un pretexto es algo que llevo haciendo desde hace mucho y que si no lo hago…

—Ya sé, Bella, no hay escuela, no hay comida y no hay nada, lo sé; pero solo creo que a veces, sería bueno que lo dejaras de lado solo unos momentos para hablar conmigo y enterarte de mi vida.

—Siempre me interesa tu vida y estoy enterada de ella y lo sabes.

—No, ayer no, me dejaste colgada por tu trabajo.

—Ayer no fue un buen día, lo siento—bajó la mirada y descubro unos pasos viniendo hacia nosotras. —Hola Alec siento el estarme tardado pero como puedes ver acabo de recibir una enorme sorpresa, ella es Vanessa mi hermana—comenté señalándola, ambos se sonríen.

—Un gusto, Vanessa, que bueno que por fin se me hace conocerte, tu hermana te menciona mucho.

— ¿De verdad?, bueno Bella deberían de hablar de otras cosas, ¡qué flojera hablar todo el fin de semana de mí!—comenta Vanessa como si nada, haciéndome enrojecer.

— ¿Fin de semana?—interroga Alec.

— ¿No es él?, viaje… familia…buen… fin de semana—mi mirada deja a Vanessa perpleja y enrojece—, no lo sabía lo siento—susurra para mí.

—Habla de un viejo muy viejo amigo con él que te confundió, es que tiene mala memoria y hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

—Sí, debe de ser eso, me debes de poner al día, Bella.

— ¿Por qué no comenzamos desde ahora?, si me permiten las puedo invitar a cenar.

—Me encanta la idea, la verdad es que muero de hambre, no como desde las doce del día y vean la hora.

Vanessa no me deja decir nada cuando comienza a avanzar para el coche de Alec. Éste se adelanta y abre la cajuela para que mi hermana pueda meter su pequeña maleta y enseguida nos subimos, creo que la única incomoda y la que no ha olvidado el comentario de mi hermana soy yo, ya que ellos conversan como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos momentos. Comentan cosas triviales como es el clima, los deportes y cosas sin mucho sentido.

Al llegar al restaurante, Alec nos baja enfrente y él se va a estacionar el coche, en cuanto nos bajamos, Vanessa me observa con intensidad y por más que rehúso su mirada ésta se hace más intensa.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Bella?, ¿viejo amigo?, ¿hace mucho?, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Vanessa, simplemente son cosas que no vas a entender, eso es todo y deja de mencionar a Edward, Alec no sabe nada de eso.

— ¿Con quién de los dos estás saliendo, o es con ambos? —mi hermana comienza a molestarse.

—Para nada, no salgo con ninguno de los dos, Alec es solo mi amigo.

— ¿Y Edward?...

No comentamos nada más porque en ese momento llega Alec y enseguida ordenamos, la plática se centra ahora en Vanesa y su carrera de odontología, sus materias… las cosas mejoran un poco conforme avanza la noche, después de una hamburguesa y papas fritas, Vanessa sigue ordenando malteadas, en su mirada detecto al hacerme pagar una cuenta alta es su manera de castigarme por mi silencio respecto a lo de Edward y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que va a suceder cuando sepa lo último. Suspiro al darle el ultimo sorbo a mi malteada y detecto la mirada de Alec sobre mi haciéndome sonrojar, le sostengo la mirada unos segundos y desviamos el tema para la cuenta y cosas menos importantes, después de una discusión de que yo debo asumir el pago, nos retiramos del restaurante y nos lleva a la casa que está obscura; y después de toda la noche pegada a nosotros, por primera vez Vanessa se adelanta dejándonos solos.

— ¿Sabes que aunque hayas pagado me sigues debiendo una cita?—preguntó Alec mientras me abre la puerta del coche.

— ¿No quedó todo saldado con ésta?

—Para nada, tenías chaperón así que no. A la siguiente te quiero para mí solo, como aquella vez a la salida del antro—susurra haciéndome enrojecer.

— ¿Te llamo? Para cuando esto se pueda llevar acabo.

—MM. Mañana, ¿no podrás ser libre?

—No lo creo, yo te llamo cuando mi hermana regrese a la universidad y salimos…

Sus labios no me dejan terminar de hablar porque se están estampando contra los míos, comienzo lentamente a besarlo hasta darme cuenta de que eso no es lo correcto, siento la mirada de mi hermana desde el piso de arriba, me alejo enseguida y la mirada de Alec es de confusión, mi cabeza se vuelve un caos al recordar la conversación anterior con mi hermana, pero recuerdo que soy soltera y que realmente puedo besarme con quien quiera, porque si para Edward no significo nada nuestro encuentro para mí tampoco debería significar nada. Me acerco lentamente de nuevo a Alec y lo beso.

—Yo te llamo, Alec, en cuanto sea libre te lo haré saber y retomamos nuestra cita—comento al terminar el beso.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la casa con paso decidido aún sintiendo la mirada de Alec detrás de mí. Al llegar a la puerta, escucho el motor encenderse y lo despido con un saludo de mano y le lanzo un beso, una mirada penetrante atrás de mí se hace presente, me niego a voltear, pero al percatarme que todo está obscuro me doy cuenta de que Charlie no está, no es algo que realmente me sorprenda; pero, es algo que de verdad ahora necesitaba que apareciera para salvarme del interrogatorio de mi pequeña hermana.

Vanessa sigue observándome hasta que doy la vuelta para encararla y su cara de pocos amigos me da a ver que no está de acuerdo con lo que acabo de hacer, no me dice nada y pasa de largo a la cocina. Me quedé unos segundos reflexionando las cosas que están sucediendo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ésta no parece ser la persona que siempre he sido pero claro nunca desde que terminé con Max me di la oportunidad con nadie más por estar ocupada trabajando y educando a Vanessa. Es ahora mi momento para ser completamente libre ya que nadie depende de mí, Vanessa se sienta en la sala esperando de mi presencia y voy con ella.

— ¿Con quién sales, o lo haces con ambos? —a diferencia de lo que esperaba su voz suena tranquila y curiosa.

—Con ninguno de los dos tengo compromiso, y ambos son mis amigos así que no creo que cuente como salir.

—Bella, es que no entiendo, hace una semana hablábamos de que te ibas a ir un fin de semana con uno y vengo y te encuentro con un fulano que ni siquiera sé quién es, ¿cómo es eso posible? Esa no parece ser mi hermana.

—Pues tú eres la primera en aconsejarme que cambiara, y seguí tu consejo en parte, y bueno, ayer salí con Bree y me lo encontré, me volvió a pedir mi teléfono estuvimos hablando mucho y bueno por eso quedamos de salir el día de hoy pero no tenías que preguntarle lo del fin de semana, Vanessa—mis últimas palabras suenan a reprimenda y Vanessa rueda los ojos.

— ¿Me estás regañando?, no Bella es tu culpa por no informarme quién es quién—comenta en tono indignado.

Cambiamos de temas y ambas nos relajamos en una conversación en la que terminamos tirándonos cojines que decoran los muebles de la sala, vemos el reloj de la sala y vemos que son pasadas las dos de la mañana y ambas estamos bostezando así que decidimos que es hora de irnos a dormir, ella se tarda más por ir por su maleta que dejó en la entrada de la casa, me subo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me comienzo a desnudar antes de llegar a mi cama por mi pijama que está debajo de la almohada, tiro por último el sostén a unos pasos de la cama, aviento la ropa a la orilla de la habitación y la puerta se abre de repente.

—Bella, no puedo entrar a mi cuarto esta con llave... ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Aparece mi hermana abriendo los ojos de una manera graciosa hasta que recuerdo que estoy a medio vestir y me doy cuenta de porque lo hizo, enseguida me tapo con los brazos los pechos, intento que ninguna marca se vea, pero después de lo observado, dudo que se olvide.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Vanessa Swan, toca antes de entrar!—grito indicando con una mano que cierre la puerta.

Vanessa sigue boquiabierta y no reacciona hasta unos segundos después, escuchamos la puerta de abajo ser abierta y entra y cierra detrás de ella, enseguida reacciono y me acerco a la cama y me pongo la blusa de mi pijama para que no pueda ver nada más de lo que ya vio, Vanessa cierra la puerta con seguro mientras los pasos de Charlie se intensifican al subir cada escalón, se escucha un golpe y luego susurra algo dirigiéndose a mi habitación no se le entiende por el nivel de alcohol que ingirió esta vez, seguimos ambas sin movernos y escuchamos el azote de su puerta y luego un golpe seco.

—Una vez más: ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Nada, Vanessa, no me pasó nada—comento mientras me pongo como un tomate—, ¿Qué no te ibas a dormir ya?

—No puedo entrar al cuarto está con llave y la verdad es que no quiero regresar hasta que me cuentes quién fue lo que hizo eso—replicó pícara mientras señala mis pechos.

—Nadie, Vanessa, espérame afuera y ahorita abro tu cuarto.

—No, Bella, nada eso. Quiero que me cuentes qué fue lo que hiciste, con quién, todo lo quiero saber; así que me quedo aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.

—Vanessa, deja de comentar eso, nunca sucedió porque así es ahora en mi mente y deja ese tema por la paz y si no quieres esperarme afuera al menos date la vuelta.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que no pregunte, si Santa Isabella acaba de tener sexo?, porque discúlpame esas marcas son de una noche de sexo, no pueden ser de otra cosa por que tus muslos están igual—comenta dándose la vuelta.

Me hace enojar por ser tan observadora, en tan pocos segundos que me vio, vio exactamente todo lo que no quería que viera, niego con la cabeza mientras aprovecho para cambiarme pronto. Cuando termino de ponerme el pantalón de pijama, ya está volteándose porque considera que me dio el tiempo suficiente, su enorme sonrisa sin vergüenza no se borra de su cara.

—Ok, lo acepto porque es imposible ocultarlo, si tuve sexo con alguien y fue un error esa es toda la información que necesitas saber.

— ¿Alguien?, no eso no se lo haces a alguien lo sé por experiencia, eso lo haces con una persona que llevas mucho tiempo deseando—Vanessa con su comentario me hace enrojecer más mientras tomo asiento y ella comienza a cambiarse—, ¿Fue anoche?, ¿con el hombre de ahorita?, como se llamaba…

—No fue Alec, ¿quién me crees?, tenemos de conocernos nada…—en cuanto las palabras abandonan mi boca me arrepiento.

—Así que no fue con Alec, ¿con quién fue?... ¿El fin de semana?, por eso no quieres hablar de eso, ¿tan malo fue?

—Vanessa, ya te acepté lo que quieras, déjame por favor.

—O no, eso es el solo el diez por ciento de la información que quiero saber, es algo insólito esto, es la primera vez que la santa de mi hermana se porta mal.

—Déjame tranquila—le tiro una almohada y me la regresa aventándomela y golpeándome.

— ¿De verdad fue tan malo?, porque no encuentro otra razón para la que no quieras hablar de eso, pero solo déjame conocerlo, el tipo se esforzó.

—No lo conocerás, no fue nada y ya no lo voy a volver a ver, así de simple, Vanessa.

— ¿Te hizo algo malo?—su voz pasa de curiosa a furiosa, si supiera la verdad igual que Bree me querría matar.

Omitiendo el detalle en el que me pagó para estar en ese lugar, y que a la mañana siguiente me desperté llamándome prostituta le cuento la parte que requiere saber, solamente lo más mínimo ampliando su información por la cual nos comunicamos por mensajes, no queda muy satisfecha con mi respuesta de que tal vez llegar a tanto con Edward fue un error y al igual que Bree apoya en que somos adultos y eso es normal, diciéndome anécdotas que no me interesaban saber en lo absoluto. Sigue insistiendo el que por qué me desperté de mal humor como le expliqué para justificar mi arranque de miedo de no saber cómo reaccionar después de una noche de sexo que nunca había tenido sin no tener un compromiso de una relación, tampoco le cuento de los pagos de la casa porque eso solo la preocuparían, terminamos después de un rato la conversación y se queda a dormir en mi cama como hace muchos años no lo hacíamos.

El tenerla al lado mío me llevó a recordar a cuando murió mamá y se dormía conmigo para evitar las pesadillas y fue en ese momento en cuanto supe que me iba a convertir también en su madre y que por un tiempo mi vida había terminado y ese mismo acto me llevó a darme cuenta de que era hora de retomar mi vida con la mayor normalidad posible que se pueda tener cuando tienes que mantener la casa en píe.

Al despertar me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama y me comienzo a estirar, ya que dormir en una cama individual con otro adulto te hace estar demasiado apretado; así que me tomo mi tiempo de estirarme y restregarme los ojos para regresar a la realidad de mi vida, pongo atención en los sonidos antes de decidir bajar. Escucho los murmullos, pero no logro identificar qué dicen, supongo que está hablando con Charlie, eso no me sorprende ella siempre se ha llevado mejor con él que yo, nuestra relación se deterioró después de la muerte e mi madre. Me quedé otro momento en la cama para no llegar a interrumpir su conversación y sigan disfrutando de ella de manera agradable. Cierro los ojos y otro número desconocido comienza a llamar a mi celular, sin muchas ganas de contestar me levanto y contesto.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—no me dejan ni siquiera terminar mi saludo cuando me están interrumpiendo, reconozco enseguida la voz.

—Bien, ¿qué necesitas?—hablo cortante y escucho un suspiro frustrado.

—Bella, qué directa, no podrías hacerme más platica, hace mucho que no te veo.

—Nuestra relación siempre ha sido de empleado-jefe, no creo que tengamos demasiado de que hablar, Mike. ¿Qué deseas?-

—A ti—escucho eso tan bajo que puedo jurar que lo aluciné—, Bella un saludo y una pregunta de cortesía no se le niega ni siquiera al jefe, pero como me doy cuenta de que no obtendré es de ti, sigo con el tema por el cual te llamo: necesito verte, supongo que Bree ya te puso al tanto de esto, ya que me dijo que te preguntaría para darme tu número a mí, ¿tan mal te he caído?

 _-No para nada, solo me besaste a la fuerza y quisiste meter tu mano entre mis piernas y un desconocido tuvo que salvarme, pero solo fue eso Mike, nada del otro mundo, ¿Por qué no somos amigos?_ \- mi cerebro idea la respuesta perfecta y suspiro al saber que eso me haría perder mi trabajo.

—No es eso, solo le he dicho a mi amiga—remarco la última palabra—, que cuando dé mi número primero me consulte, nada del otro mundo.

—No deberías evadir las preguntas, en fin, ¿cuándo te puedo ver?

—Me puedes decir lo que quieras por este medio, no es necesario vernos _— ¿Qué voy a hacer sin trabajo?, sí definitivo prefiero un despido por teléfono que en persona_.

—No lo creo, prefiero verte de frente para hablar bien, te veo en dos horas en la cafetería, ¿te parece?—su tono de voz no da posibilidad de una negación.

—Está bien ahí te veo.

Cuelgo molesta por su descaro, me levanto enseguida y me cambio con ropa cómoda para que de nuevo no se le ocurra tomar mi vestimenta como una invitación a algo que claramente no va a pasar entre nosotros. En cuanto bajo veo que Vanessa está hablando con mi padre, incluso se ríe con él, sonrió feliz de verla bien, al menos su viaje no va a ser un desastre, preparo el desayuno y todos comemos con tranquilidad a pesar de la resaca que debe de traer mi padre. Me subo, me lavo los dientes y bajo enseguida dispuesta a irme, al abrir la puerta lo primero que capta mi atención es un Volvo pero no cualquiera es ese Volvo, cierro a toda prisa y comienzo a caminar.

—Bella, Bella—escucho cómo me comienza a llamar y sigo caminado más de prisa esperando de verdad que nadie dentro de mi casa lo escuche. — ¿Me permites unos segundos?

Mi corazón se comienza a acelerar, nunca esperaría esta visita, sigo avanzando para salir del radar de visión de mi querida hermana que solamente está al pendiente de mi vida, así que avanzo apresurada hasta salir a la siguiente cuadra, espero que nadie se le haya ocurrido la genial idea de salir porque veo que Edward me está siguiendo a pie, después de unos pasos más, volteo a enfrentarlo.

—Gracias por esperarme, ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿Qué no es lo que estamos haciendo?

—Bella, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan… sarcástica?, no lo estamos haciendo, me tienes persiguiéndote desde tu casa hasta acá, eso no es hablar porque cuando te he llamado no has ni siquiera volteado.

—No quiero que nadie te vea, eso es todo.

— ¿Por tu novio?—pregunta casi molesto y me sorprendo e inicio a ponerme en una posición a la defensiva.

—Puede ser, ¿qué deseas, Edward?—contesto cortante y él solo me observa buscando mi mirada que me reúso a sostener, nunca he mentido bien, pero menos cuando veo a la gente a la cara.

—Solamente quería pedirte una disculpa, me comporté como un imbécil contigo, cuando debí de a verte tenido paciencia y comprender tu punto no pude hacerlo… lo siento no debí haber sido tan grosero ni dejarte pensar cosas que no son, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres como tú, tan diferentes a las convencionales, y debí de insistir en hacerte cambiar de opinión en lugar de afirmar tu idea...

— ¿Eso es todo?, tengo un poco de prisa, ¿algo más que decirme?—hablé cortante y veo en su mirada frustración.

—Quería decírtelo desde ese día pero no podía, no eres la única con remordimientos y me siento mal por eso, pero aunque no sea justificación, cuando quería disculparme te vi con tu nuevo novio así que no se me hizo oportuno, no creo que sepa de mí—sus últimas palabras me suenan a reclamo.

—Quedas disculpado, creo que con eso es más que suficiente para hablar. Mi vida privada no debe de importarte porque como ya lo dijiste no tenemos compromisos, así que esto así debe de quedarse y si me disculpas, Edward, debo irme.

Continuo avanzando sin mirar atrás aunque siento la mirada de Edward a mi espalda, avanzo con toda la seguridad que puedo, me siento realmente confundida tanto por el hecho de no haberle aclaro de que sigo soltera como del hecho de que se disculpara y me dijera que es un imbécil. Me subo al bus aún confundida y, observo por la ventana que ya no está, así que me dejo caer en el asiento, frustrada y confundida. Intento poner mi mente en blanco hasta que vibra mi teléfono, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 _Ahorita entendí todo muy bien, no te preocupes no te volveré a buscar y entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí, está bien lo entiendo Bella, ya no te buscaré._

 _Edward Cullen._

Me quedo extrañada por ese mensaje y ahora creo que mi actitud fue la culpable de repelerlo y claro que lo entiendo; pero no es algo que me agrade, pero creo que es lo mejor ya que él no es alguien que realmente quiera en mi vida, o ¿sí?, bueno lo importante una vez más, para mi desgracia, es el trabajo no las personas a mi alrededor. Ahora sin su apoyo tendré que pagar con mayor rapidez la deuda de mi padre, al llegar a la cafetería tengo un vacío en el estómago que se intensifica a cada paso que doy, Bree me sonríe infundiéndome valor, al llegar a la oficina veo a Mickey detrás de su escritorio con actitud petulante.

—Hola, Bella, qué gusto verte. Pensé por unos minutos que no vendrías, pues te mostrabas tan…

— ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Y volvemos a la misma actitud, pero está bien lo haremos como tú quieras, ¿podrías tomar asiento y hablar sobre tu empleo en la otra sucursal?—mi estómago se acaba de volver un hoyo negro al escuchar esa expresión.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Pues como puedes ver aún mi padre no termina de recuperarse para poder regresar, pero ha decido abrir la otra sucursal, en la que tú trabajas, pero lo iniciaremos con un presupuesto algo limitado, así que necesito que me des una buena razón para que tú sigas siendo nuestra empleada. —su tono es petulante y grosero, me hace querer golpearlo y caer en su juego.

—Soy una buena empleada, llevo con un ustedes alrededor de seis años trabajando, nunca se han tenido grandes problemas conmigo, y mi despeño es eficaz y eficiente y cumplo con lo que me establecen.

—Eso me lo podría decir cualquiera, dime algo que tú hagas diferente para que tu lugar sea seguro.

— ¿Cómo empleada o como la persona que te rechazó? Y esta es una venganza.

— ¿Venganza?, ¿por quién me estás tomando?, para nada Bella, es lo que haría cualquier jefe que necesita despedir empleados, lo único malo es que tú estás en la lista de empleados para despedir.

—Sí, insisto que es por venganza por lo que pasó aquella noche en la que no te quise abrir las piernas—comento con tono cortante y seguro mientras me fulmina con la mirada—, pero eso no importa te daré una razón aún más importante, por la antigüedad que tengo en el trabajo me tendrían que dar mucho dinero que no quieren desembolsar en este momento así que pensaría mejor eso de desocuparme.

— ¿Quién dijo que te pagaríamos lo que dices?

—Bueno cuenta, serían los salarios que me debes del tiempo que me dejaste sin empleo, las vacaciones, aguinaldo y de más cosas que ahora no recuerdo pero que mi novio, el abogado, sí recordará—sonrió con descaro y la sonrisa burlona de Mickey se cayó en ese momento.

—No sabía que tenías novio.

—No es algo que tenga que informarte, pero ¿es suficiente eso o doy más razones para quedarme?

—Con esas son suficientes, regresa a reincorporarte el lunes al trabajo.

Sonreí al salir de la oficina victoriosa, y al caminar por la calle me arrepiento de mi inconsciencia al hacerme pasar por una persona con novio, ahora ya no tengo a Edward que en algún momento dado pueda ayudarme y también porque ahora dos personas creen en la existencia de una figura que no se hace presente en mi vida. Aunque jamás podría arrepentirme por ver como se le borraba esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara, así que, me voy victoriosa.

…..

Cuando el tiempo se pasa en compañía de las personas que se quieren y con las que realmente disfrutas estar con ellas, el tiempo se pasa demasiado rápido incluso parece que se va volando, una semana parece un par de días, así fue como me pasó con Vanessa no podía creer que ese domingo ya tuviera que irse de regreso a la escuela, él tiempo me parecía tan poco: las cenas y las desveladas implicaban muy poco tiempo para el que realmente le quería dedicar a mi hermana; pero con la mejor de mis sonrisas la despedí después de un fuerte abrazo y con un saludo de mano vi como desaparecía la camioneta donde regresaba a su vida norma, aunque ésta nos mantuviera alejadas era lo mejor para ella. Era el sueño de mi madre y tenía que hacer que se cumpliera y era lo que me hacía alegrarme de tener dos trabajos, aunque claro el ultimo lo había conservado a base de engaños, era necesario para que mi pequeña hermana pudiera continuar con sus estudios.

Es tan fácil acostumbrarse a la buena vida dicen por ahí y sin duda lo puedo creer, ya que regresar a la rutina de dos trabajos me costó tanto cansancio que al finalizar la jornada en el restaurante, ya no era capaz de levantar los pies para caminar sino que simplemente me arrastraba desde ese lugar hasta mi cama donde solamente me abría el uniforme y me dejaba caer en la inconciencia hasta que mi alarma me avisaba que era hora de mi siguiente trabajo, en la cafetería. Todo se mantenía con relativa tranquilidad, claro Mickey no se quería arriesgar a enfrentar a mi "novio, el abogado, imaginario".

Después de dos semanas mi rutina iba amoldándose a mi vida, así que Alec retomó la persuasión para seguir saliendo conmigo; aunque renuente a hacerlo después de un tiempo, decidí aceptar al darme cuenta de que las palabras de Edward sí eran reales, no me había buscado para nada, aunque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera tenido el camino libre para él yo no pensaba quedarme sentada esperándola, así que continúe con mi vida, si alguien me podía dar algo diferente en mi vida no lo alejaría como pensaba hacerlo si Edward quería seguir dentro de ella; pero al mes cuando tocaba dar la mensualidad de mi casa ni siquiera hizo una aparición casual me dio a ver que había tomado la mejor opción al no espéralo y seguir con Alec. Algo que tenía a favor Edward era que seguía estipulando mi descuento como lo había hecho con anterioridad causándome más felicidad de la que cualquiera podría esperar.

Sábado para la mayoría de la gente era el día más esperado en su agenda, ya que ese día tienen planes para salir con los amigos o con la familia y hacer actividades fuera de su casa, saliendo a desayunar, comer o cenar, haciendo por efecto que el restaurante o la cafetería se encuentre llena casi todo el día, familias van y vienen todas deseando ser atenidas de la mejor manera e inmediatamente, el trabajo se potencializa esos días causando que ese sea el día más valorado para descansar, cualquier empleado del lugar lo valora, pero creo que nadie lo hace al grado que lo hago yo, ya que esos días, termino más que muerta con ambos trabajos hasta el tope, me hacen arrastrarme al finalizar ambos turnos; claro que es peor el domingo en la cafetería, ya que ese día hay descuento en algunos almuerzos y todos desean comer en el lugar, así que aumenta de sobre manera el trabajo, por lo que, cuando me toca descansar el sábado en la mañana, es genial y el domingo en la noche es casi una bendición como en esta ocasión en la que al menos lograba salir a la razonable hora de la media noche, fue aún mejor cuando terminé de acomodar a mi último cliente en su mesa.

Al llegar a los vestidores lo primero que hice fue tirar los tacones, que ya no aguantaba, y ponerme unos tenis, se veía bastante gracioso un traje con tenis pero cualquiera en mis pies lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo demasiado. Después de los tenis proseguí a cambiarme por algo más casual que una falda de tubo y una camisa, ya que eso no era la vestimenta ideal para caminar un par de cuadras hasta el metro, ir con esa ropa era como lanzar una invitación para un robo o algo peor; así que, terminé de cambiarme, me despedí de todos y salí del lugar con la inmensa felicidad de alguien que va a descansar la próxima noche.

Al salir por la puerta trasera no es algo de mucho agrado ya que a esas horas está oscuro y algo desolado. Camino con seguridad, pero a los pocos pasos, me percato de un extraño coche que desentona bastante con el lugar, es normal ver coches de la marca Mercedes frente al restaurante no detrás de él, pero sin importar mucho que no tengo nada que robar comienzo a caminar más rápido hasta que el coche se me empareja y escucho como se baja la ventana, mi pulso se comienza a acelerar al igual que mis pasos.

—Hola cariño, no quería asustarte. Espero que me recuerdes, soy la mamá de Edward—exclamó Elizabeth Cullen al emparejarse haciéndome parar en seco y logrando que mi pulso regresase a la normalidad por la ausencia de peligro.

—Por supuesto que la… Te recuerdo, ¿cómo olvidarte?—esbozo una sonrisa al recordar su abrazo de bienvenida que me recordó tanto a mi madre.

—Querida, discúlpame, no quise asuntarte pero no tenía otra manera de localizarte más que por este trabajo que me comentaste que tenías y quería ver sí… podría hablar contigo—mi pulso se acelera con rudeza al pensar en cómo pudo descubrir el engaño.

—Sí por supuesto, ¿de qué quieres hablar?—espero que mi tono no delate mi inseguridad.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?, creo que sería mejor que lo habláramos en un lugar diferente a este.

Me muerdo el labio, dudando. _¿Qué desea hablar?_ , su mirada no es de reproche o molestia al contrario, la noto bastante preocupada. Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y acerca una calidad mano a la mía que reposa en la venta de la puerta del coche y sonríe con sinceridad.

—No es nada malo, solo quiero saber unas cosas y hablar contigo un poco… Te voy a ser sincera Bella, estoy preocupada por mi hijo. —sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Edward, reflejan sus palabras.

Sin meditarlo, me encuentro abriendo la puerta y subiéndome al coche, Elizabeth sonríe satisfecha pero sus ojos no dejan de revelar esa preocupación. Vuelve a colocarse el cinturón y toma mi rodilla con delicadeza como lo hacía mi madre cuando me raspaba las rodillas, que era casi todos los días por culpa de mi falta de equilibrio.

— ¿No estoy interrumpiendo ningún compromiso? —pregunta angustiada mientras acelera dejando atrás el lugar.

—No, solamente iba a caminar al metro para ir a mi casa a descansar, mi vida no es de muchas fiestas.

—La cena será rápida, lo prometo. Solo es… en fin, hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿Dónde te gustaría cenar?

—Cualquier lugar que elijas estará bien para mí—contesté para no tener que decir que no tengo ni idea de sus gustos.

Ella conduce con seguridad por la ciudad aunque claro de una manera más lenta y precavida que la de su hijo, la diferencia es abismal. Se estaciona frente un restaurante sencillo; pero elegante, bajamos del coche y continuamos con nuestra conversación casual, sobre el trabajo y los mínimos detalles de la cena omitiendo por supuesto el despido que tuvimos Edward y yo. Enseguida que tomamos asiento un mesero nos deja las cartas, me pongo a observar los preciosos que son más elevados de lo que se podría pensar por el lugar.

—Bella, no te preocupes esta cena corre por mi cuenta, pide lo que sea de tu antojo—comentó Elizabeth sin quitar los ojos de la carta como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos.

—Gracias.

Me abstengo de decir más hasta que el mesero pide nuestra orden, a diferencia del ambiente del coche, este se siente más relajado, incluso familiar. En cuanto traen la botella de vino y sirven en las copas, Elizabeth sorbe un poco y me ve con intensidad haciéndome desviar la mirada.

—Sé que te preguntará el porqué te he buscado y la verdad es que… eres mi única esperanza para entender a mi hijo.

— ¿A Edward?, ¿qué sucede con él?

—Sí a él, querida, él suele ser difícil de tratar yo lo sé, no es reproche, yo entiendo que quisieras terminar con él; pero desde ese tiempo, él no se comporta igual—la preocupación vuelve inundar sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Que después de tres años de ser un extraño para todos, incluso para él, fue diferente a partir de que te conoció, contigo pude lograr ver un cambio profundo en él, pensé que nunca se recuperaría después de… toda su vida ha sido complicada, Bella; pero contigo, volví a ver de nuevo a mi hijo, al que perdí hace tres años.

— ¿Hace tres años?, es por Jessica—aseguré y Elizabeth solo asintió.

—Sí, desde ese entonces, mi hijo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo hasta que llegaste a su vida. Comenzó a ser el Edward de antes, de que la pe… de que Jessica destrozara su vida.

—No entiendo, Edward nunca me ha hablado de eso.

—Él suele ser reservado desde la muerte de su padre—supongo que mis ojos expresan la sorpresa porque Elizabeth sonríe—, el papá de Edward murió cuando él tenía siete años, fue de un paro cardiaco, nadie esperaba eso, fue inesperado y dejo destrozado a mi hijo—sonríe con amargura—. Antes de ese tiempo, era un niño extrovertido, divertido, alegre, después de la muerte de su padre al que era muy unido, todo cambio. Lo tuve que mandar a un grupo de ayuda donde conocí a Carlisle.

—Siempre pensé por cómo se expresa de él, que era su padre biológico.

—No, querida, a él le conocimos dos años después, su esposa tenía poco de haber fallecido, no recuerdo cuánto, y él ya tenía a Emmett, quien también era un niño con problemas, supongo que eso fue lo que nos unió como pareja. Con el tiempo nos casamos y Edward volvió a querer ser el de antes pero no lo lograba hasta que conoció a Jessica a sus veinte años, duraron tres años juntos hasta que ella lo dejó por su mejor amigo—sus últimas palabras son casi un gruñido de furia.

—Edward nunca me había comentado nada de esto, como tú lo sabes es demasiado reservado, nunca deja profundizar en él.

—Lo sé, es difícil, y se volvió peor después de lo de Jessica: tomaba, apostaba, no lo veíamos en mucho tiempo; sin embargo, todo esto cambió después de que te conoció, poco a poco comenzó a ser mi hijo el de antes de que esa mujer le causara tanto daño… Pero ahora que se separaron, desconozco la razón y no me quiero entrometer—aclaró rápidamente, enrojeciendo mientras el mesero ponía el plato de cada una frente a nosotras—, volví a perder a mi hijo, Bella, no al extremo de aislamiento de la etapa en la que perdió a Jessica; pero él cambió de nuevo, volvió a encerrarse en él mismo.

—Elizabeth, no sé qué decirte… Desconocía esta historia, eso cambia algunas cosas.

Y esa era la verdad, era tantas cosas que pensar con todo lo que me había contado no me era fácil analizarlas, sobre todo porque no me es posible pensar él cambiado después de conocerme, cuando nunca había logrado tener gran impacto en mis escasas relaciones que había mantenido informalmente y menos en la única realmente formal. Los ojos de Elizabeth me dan a ver que espera una respuesta más apropiada pero me encuentro anonada.

—La razón por la que no estamos juntos es por lo mismo que acabas de mencionar, él es cerrado, no me deja profundizar, no sabía que había causado tanto impacto en su vida porque no me deja verlo, supongo que ambos tuvimos nuestros errores—intenté ser lo más sincera posible para no sentir que traicionaba a esa mujer que realmente se preocupa por su hijo—, pero él fue quien decidió todo esto, no yo. Él puso esta barrera y no quiere romperla.

Elizabeth suspiró rendida de no obtener más información, y agradezco que el interrogatorio y las verdades dejen de ser parte de la conversación. Cambiamos de tema con facilidad aunque mi mente regresa constante a las palabras que me dijo Elizabeth sobre Edward, sigo sin creer que yo pudiera ocasionar tamaña impresión en tan poco tiempo; pero no tomo demasiada importancia. Después de la cena, como lo prometió pagó la cuenta y me deja en mi casa. Esa noche no puedo caer en los brazos de Morfeo por más que lo deseo, mi mente sigue dando vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez.

 _ **Edward quisiera saber si todo está bien, te considero un buen amigo y no me gustaría que perdiéramos contacto, espero que respondas mi mensaje, estoy preocupada.**_

 _ **Bella Swan.**_

En cuanto aprieto el botón de enviar me arrepiento de inmediato y apago el celular, después de eso logro conciliar el sueño, al no sonar la alarma me levanto algo tarde. Tomo un baño rápido y me cambio para irme pronto a trabajar, lo que menos quiero es darle un pretexto al estúpido de Mickey para llamarme la atención, así que apresuro todo y salgo pronto, al llegar me cambio de inmediato porque mi jefe me observa con desdén.

Tengo tanto trabajo que no puedo parar en todo el turno, no puedo tomarme unos minutos ya que todos desean que se les atienda de inmediato, mientras se desocupa una mesa se ocupa la contraria y como sólo éramos dos de turno, el espacio que nos toca atender es mayor. Al ser tanto trabajo pierdo mi capacidad de distinguir la hora ya que ni de checar el reloj tengo tiempo, si no esto levantando la orden, estoy llevándola mientras en cocina no paran de gritarme de que tienen listo mi pedido. Cuando veo que el corte se comienza a hacer suspiro aliviada, y puedo encender mi teléfono que desde anoche se mantenía apagado, no tengo notificaciones ni mensajes, me desaliento al notar que mi mensaje le importo tan poco a Edward.

Las palabras de su madre se van al olvido, para dejar de pensar en lugar de irme a mi casa a descansar como tenía planeado de hacer, me voy al cine a disfrutar yo sola de una película, al terminar vuelvo a checar el celular que sigue sin tener señales de vida de Edward. Decido que es hora de regresar a mi casa y ahora sí descansar, ignorando el celular. Y así se repite toda la semana, ningún mensaje, nada, solo trabajo y casa ya que Alec se encuentra fuera de la ciudad haciendo un curso. El viernes llego a casa el doble de cansada ya que hice algunas horas extras, aunque teóricamente ya es sábado para mí sigue siendo viernes hasta que no amanezca aunque no tarde muchas horas en suceder esto, ya que son las tres de la mañana.

Me veo en una piscina en la que ilógicamente mi celular vibra y comienza a dar tono de llamada, lo saco de entre el agua reconociendo que estoy en mi antigua casa, donde tenía tantos lujos que no los valoraba como ahora, hasta que despierto y me doy cuenta de que en realidad me quedé dormida y mi única no alucinación fue que mi teléfono sí sigue sonando. Me sobresalto al escuchar el ronquido de Charlie en la habitación contigua a la mía, al ver el número me sorprendo.

—Hola…

—Bella te necesito…— la voz de Edward me desconcierta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ya sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero es que mi vida ha sido un caos por una cosa u otra no había podido, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo porque tengo que darles la noticia de que no sé si pronto vaya a ver otro yo realmente espero que sí, pero depende de mi escuela a la cual, por desgracia ya entro hoy, realmente cualquier cosa estaré informando por el grupo.

Ahora como siempre mil gracias por darme la oportunidad de leerme y gracias por todos sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios, me alientan a seguir y discúlpenme si se me fue un error pero es que la verdad la última corrección la estoy haciendo muerta de sueño, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo corrijo todo de todas maneras ya pronto regresa mi beta a trabajar conmigo.

Ahora si regreso y no me queda más que decirle gracias a mi Beta Cristal82 por corregir este capítulo y dejar esta notita que se me hizo muy linda, para que vean que comparte opinión con ustedes.

 _Si quieres mi opinión Bella es demasiado temperamental, se tomó muy a la tremenda el hecho de que se hubieran acostado juntos, que por cierto, no dejas en claro si usaron o no protección, aunque claro, puesto que ha trascurrido un mes supongo, que no ha tenido consecuencias irreversibles; puede que se hubiese sorprendido o decepcionado un poco con la actitud de Edward, pero sinceramente, Bella parece del siglo pasado (XIX). Sí se acostaron sin casarse, pero no es ni era el fin del mundo para que lo dejase a él y/o a su familia plantados. Y para remate, cuando él, por fin, va a hablar con ella, le hace aún mayor desplante cuando le hace creer que, apenas dos días después de haberse acostado con él, ella en realidad, tiene novio. Eso sinceramente, no me parece bien, se tachaba de puta o prostituta, perdona, pero con su desplante final, fue ella misma quien se situó en esa categoría, justo en ese momento, y no antes, a pesar de que luego con Alec nada de nada._

 _Veremos cómo lo arreglas._

Sin más por el momento pasemos a las respuestas:

jupy: Sin duda tomo en cuenta tu consejo por ambas partes, aunque Edward no recibió en un inicio la respuesta más adecuada creo que al final todo salió bien.

CaridadNerak: Sí tienes razón, soy completamente consiente de esto pero tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para aclarar tu duda, y sí se va explicar eso.

Tata XOXO: Sí, lo sé ambos no actuaron bien y sí, Charlie es horrible pero creo que ahora sí ya todo se aclaró.

Alejandra: Puedes verse en este capítulo Edward está peor de lo que se pensaba pero sin duda Bella ya comenzó a ser consciente de esto, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

patymdn: Pues no fue Charlie pero sin duda faltan cosas por pasar y si es cierto fue cosa de ambos, lo bueno es que ya se aclaró.

Cary: sí, apoyo que es culpa de ambos y bueno vimos que no era Edward y que con Alec tampoco pasó nada, faltan muchas cosas por averiguar porque ya sabemos más de la vida de Edward.

Jimena: Sí, ninguno de los dos supieron manejar la situación y bueno no era Edward, pero bien que sí la buscó.

VaninaCantamutto: A ambos les está brindando otra oportunidad con ese último mensaje para Edward, así que no hay que juzgarla tan mal.

miop: siento tardarme tanto, pero sí fue muy fácil irse con otro, pero estaba decepcionada creo que eso cuenta a su favor.

Merce: creo que ambos se ponen en posiciones complicadas, y ninguno la tiene fácil y sí, Bella se pasó de dramática en eso te apoyo y gracias, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Meemii Cullen: Qué bueno, espero verte más seguido.

Sin más que decir, me despido, nos estamos leyendo luego.

XOXO

Bere


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capitulo Nueve**

 **Bella PVO**

—Hola…

—Bella te necesito…— la voz de Edward me desconcierta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto levantándome y poniéndome alerta.

—Estoy fuera de tu casa, ¿puedes salir? —su tono de voz es casi de súplica dejándome consternada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Edward estas bien?, no entiendo que es lo que sucede, ¿Qué te pasa? —mi confusión se nota en mis preguntas frenéticas.

—No pasa nada, olvídalo Bella, fue un error venir, ya me voy siento despertarte, no sé por que vine aquí, discúlpame.

—No Edward, espera no suenas bien, dame un minuto, y salgo pero no te vayas, solo dame unos segundos y bajo—suplico y escucho su suspiro.

—Debo irme o te traeré problemas con tu novio, es mejor que no salgas, olvida esta llamada fue una estupidez de mi parte, no sé qué me pasaba por la cabeza, siento despertarte, de verdad lo siento.

—No te vayas, ahora salgo—comento mientras cuelgo.

En el momento que menciona al supuesto novio que tengo siento una enorme pulsada de culpabilidad; me comienzo a abrochar la camisa ya que deja al descubierto todo mi sostén y una cosa es que nos conozcamos tan íntimamente por una ocasión en la que no supe que pasaba por mi cabeza y otra cosa es que ahora que si tengo el cerebro en sus cinco sentidos me vea de esa manera; Una vez cerrada tomo una sudadera ligera ya que está haciendo un ligero clima fresco afuera, me asomo por la ventana y veo el Volvo estacionado en la casa de enfrente, salgo de puntillas con la precaución de no ser escuchada por Charlie, al momento de abrir la puerta por unos segundos sus ronquidos se interrumpen pero enseguida retoman su camino y salgo y cierro con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Camino con tranquilidad al coche, golpeo ligeramente la ventana del piloto y me encamino hacia la puerta escucho los seguros abrirse y enseguida entro, volteo a ver a Edward y me sorprende el verlo con la barba crecida, su cabello luce alborotado y su camisa esta arrugada, el coche completo huele a alcohol.

—No debiste de a ver bajado, me debí de haber ido, pero tan solo quería verte y eso es egoísta de mi parte cuando no tienes responsabilidades conmigo, lo siento de verdad. —al momento en que habla el olor a alcohol se vuelve mayor.

—Estuvo bien, ¿Qué te paso?, dime la razón por la que me buscaste, eso es importante.

—Nada, solo me puse a beber de más y a jugar y vine para acá, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue a aquí o más bien a la decisión que me trajo aquí.

—¿Desde dónde manejaste en ese estado? —trato de sonar alterada y lo logro.

—Desde un bar cercano, no del que frecuenta tu padre, si no otro, estaba con una mujer en ese lugar, y le cambie el nombre y le dije el tuyo y eso fue lo que me trajo aquí claro después de recibir una bofetada muy justa, no debí de cambiarle el nombre.

Sus palabras me dejan sin habla por unos segundos, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso?, aunque por una parte realmente me hace sentirme alagada, aunque sea incorrecto siento que le importo aunque sea un poco.

—Pero mientras venia para acá recordé también a Jessica, siento que la esto traicionado como tu estás traicionando ahora a tu novio por estar aquí dentro conmigo a esta hora de la madrugada, debes regresar a tu casa.

—Hablando de eso, hay algo en lo que no fui sincera— me muerdo el labio y volteo a ver hacia enfrente y siento la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De mi supuesto novio, la verdad es que aún no somos nada, estamos saliendo, pero no es algo formal, es algo más como una amistad que no debe de transformarse en otra cosa.

Me sorprende que por fin puedo expresar con palabras lo que vengo sintiendo todo este tiempo, en ese momento puedo aclarar perfectamente lo que siento, que solo lo que necesitaba era el regreso de Edward para aceptarlo, siempre Edward había estado en primer lugar y el día que decidiera regresar como hoy iba a ser completamente bienvenido como era ahora, mis remordimientos se incrementan cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy con ambos y eso es incorrecto, lo único que debo de hacer es elegir a uno y en ese mismo instante lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Lo dices en serio o es para que no me sienta mal?, Bella debes de ser sincera no intentes hacerme sentir mejor, eso no es posible, simplemente dilo.

—Es en serio, no tengo novio, Alec simplemente es… un amigo.

—¿Cómo es posible?, si yo te vi, le sonreírsete de una manera… no sé cómo describirlo eras coqueta con él, era la misma sonrisa que me dedicaste en la tina, esa misma sonrisa coqueta y picara. — sus palabras son casi con celos.

—¿Me viste?, ¿Cómo?

—No contestaste mi mensaje, así que decidí irte a buscar, me estacione frente a tu trabajo, donde te he esperado los días en que he ido a cenar hay y le sonreíste, en ese momento no lo termine de entender y no lo quería creer luego vine aquí para aclarar las cosas y me aseguraste que era tu novio, por eso deje de buscarte, eso era lo correcto y no sé que hago ahora aquí, ni siquiera entiendo lo que dices.

—Estaba enojada, cuando entro en esos momentos, digo muchas tonterías como esa de que tengo novio, realmente no tengo novio, he salido con él en un par de ocasiones—espero que en su estado no note la duda en mi voz— y eso ha sido todo.

—Pues eso no era precisamente lo que parecía Bella.

—Edward debes de creerme esta vez sí estoy hablándote con la verdad, pero dime mejor que es lo que te pasa, ¿para qué me necesitas?

—No lo sé, para impedirme hacer una tontería, para no terminar peor de lo que estaba pero creo que ahora no realmente que pensar, estoy peor que antes, esto me confunde, ¿Por qué mentirme con eso?, sé que fui un imbécil pero… olvídalo Bella, lo mejor será dejar esto por ahora.

—¿Cómo que no sabes qué pensar?, no puedes decir eso, el primero en comportarse como un imbécil fuiste tú y lo aceptas, no me quieras culpar de todo, y ahora primero vienes a buscarme y ahora quieres dejar ya esto, ¿así de simple?

—No Bella, no fue así, creo que la que inicio toda la discusión fuiste tú, no fui yo, al contrario tuyo yo actué como el adulto que soy, de verdad no sé para que vine aquí, siento a verte sacado de tu casa a estas horas, mañana debes de trabajar, lo siento, me debo de ir.

—No debes de manejar en ese estado.

—Eso ya no importa, te pediré, por favor, que bajes del auto, me tengo que ir.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —pregunto incrédula.

—No te estoy diciendo que me tengo que ir Bella eso es todo.

Me bajo a disgusto y regreso a la casa en el mayor de los silencios posibles para cuando me doy la vuelta para cerrar la calle él coche ha desaparecido, camino de regreso a mi cuarto, los ronquidos de Charlie han cesado, cierro la puerta con seguro mientras me cambio por mi pijama y me vuelvo a meter en la cama confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, por más que lo analizo no hay manera en que le encuentre pies y cabeza a esta situación, ahora porque confieso mi engaño se enoja, no puedo entender como paso esto, no duermo en todo lo que resta de la noche y las palabras de Elizabeth regresan a mi cabeza.

— _Edward es muy difícil de tratar, cuando apenas quieres profundizar en él, sube sus barreras, fue peor después de lo de Jessica, pero contigo pude recuperar a mi hijo._

Supongo el engaño está también incluido entre las cosas difíciles de tratar, claro y debe de ser peor después de que tu novia se vaya con tu mejor amigo, después de todo, su vida sé ha plagado de cosas malas, pero todos vivimos con cosas malas y las superamos después de todo, para eso es la vida para caer y levantarse una y otra vez, cuanto más pienso me pongo de peor humor contra Edward aunque sea algo estúpido, checo las noticias en busca de algún accidente automovilístico que involucre un Volvo, pero no aparece nada, eso me mantiene más tranquila, al menos sé que físicamente se encuentra bien.

Paso toda la noche con la lámpara prendida en la luz más brillante porque tengo un libro abierto sobre las piernas pero no me puedo concentrar en ninguna de las palabras escritas en esa página, por seguir pensando una y otra vez que en cualquier momento mi celular sonara con una llamada de emergencias por un accidente, ya que soy su último contacto que recibió una de sus llamadas, en solo pensar en esa posibilidad me hace acelerar el pulso, paso toda la noche sin noticias suyas, al dar la mañana, me levanto a bañar para poder ir en una mejor presentación al trabajo en la cafetería que por suerte es el único que tengo hoy, podre regresar a dormir toda la tarde sin problema, eso me tranquiliza después de pasar toda la noche sin dormir.

Al salir del baño encuentro a Charlie sentado en mi habitación mirándome de mala gana, me molesta su presencia en mi habitación, es el único lugar que tengo para mí en esta casa para que también me quite eso, resoplo y enseguida entro a mi habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Con quién saliste en la madrugada?, te escuche salir un rato después de que llegaste—su pregunta suena acusatoria y me sorprendo, al saber que no estaba dormido como pensaba.

—Con un amigo, que me necesitaba a esa hora, era un asunto realmente importante.

—Esas no son las horas para visitar a una señorita decente, tú debes de estar en casa a esas horas y no salir con tus amigos aunque consideres que son asuntos realmente importantes.

—¿Recuerdas que algunas veces a esas horas llego del trabajo?, o ni siquiera de trabajar sino de recogerte del tugurio donde estabas y no puedes regresar y tengo que pasar por ti. —hablo molesta enseguida defendiendo a Edward después de todo, él es quien está provocando esto, pero de todas maneras me molesta su manera de hacerme sentir culpable.

—No seas insolente Isabella, y no quiero que vuelvas a salir de la casa a esas horas de la madrugada, es la única vez que te lo advierto, la siguiente tal vez no sea tan paciente como en esta ocasión.

Sale del cuarto azotando la puerta con furia, no comento nada más y me quedo en shock por su descaro de quererme hacer ver que esta casa es decente, si el único que es un caos en esta casa es él, el que ha llegado a vomitar mis zapatos por lo ebrio que ha estado cuando me llaman para recogerlo, me termino de cambiar y hecho el uniforme a mi bolsa y salgo de la casa con prisa para el trabajo, Charlie no hace su aparición en ese momento, supongo que ya ha desaparecido de la casa, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

Llego al trabajo incluso cinco minutos antes, me cambio con tranquilidad y comienzo mi trabajo, siento la mirada de Mickey sobre mí como todos los días, buscando un solo error para tener el pretexto perfecto para regañarme y recordarme que puedo estar fuera de un momento a otro, solo ruedo los ojos mientras continuo con mi trabajo, al menos en ese momento puedo olvidar un poco a Edward aunque no sale de mi mente por completo, me desespero por eso y solo ocasiono que me duela la cabeza mientras el turno parece alargarse y alegarse, siento que no puedo terminar con el trabajo.

A medio turno comienza a vibrar mi celular, me doy una pequeña oportunidad para contestar ya que justo en este momento no hay nadie que requiera mis servicios, escondiéndome de mi estúpido jefe me dispongo a contestar cuando cuelgan, regreso a mi sitio para revisar quien me necesita, limpio algunas mesas y vuelve a vibrar, anuncia el mismo número, me extraño al no tenerlo entre mis contactos, me asomo que no haya nadie visible y contesto.

—Hola, ¿Quién habla?

—¿Señorita Isabella Swan? —comenta la operadora.

—Sí, ¿Quién habla?

—Hablamos de la comisaria—comienzo a sentir pena, la pregunta era en que se había metido ahora mi padre para que se lo llevarán a la cárcel, antes de otra cosa siento la cara completamente carmesí —, se quiere comunicar con usted el señor Edward Cullen, ¿acepta su llamada? —eso me extraña, es ¿Edward quien llama y no Charlie?, me desconcierto.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede? —solo escucha el sí porque enseguida escucho interferencia.

—Bella, siento mucho llamarte, pero no tengo a otra persona mi hermano no está en la ciudad y tienes razón me comporte como un imbécil, pero me detuvieron y necesito que vengas a pagar la fianza por favor, de verdad lo necesito. —la voz de Edward suena sombría y desesperada.

—Ahora mismo estoy trabajando, no puedo.

—Bella si esto no fuera realmente necesario no te lo pediría, ¿puedes?, tal vez más tarde.

—Sí, voy en cuanto pueda. —escucho un suspiro aliviado al otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias, te veo en un rato más, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Salgo de mi pequeño escondite y enseguida veo que nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia de tres minutos y con eso de que rechazar al jefe me hizo no tener ni un minuto libre debo de estarme cuidando siempre, porque ahora parecía mi responsabilidad estar con alguien que no me gustara para conservar el trabajo, después de saber que Edward estaba bien, el tiempo paso a seguir su secuencia normal, aunque me costara aceptarlo me preocupaba realmente Edward.

Al terminar el turno, me fui a cambiar con tranquilidad, aunque sabía que Edward me estaría esperando un poco desesperado sentía la necesidad de hacerlo esperar un poco más de lo necesario, es una buena manera de castigarlo por ser tan idiota y estar cometiendo error tras error conmigo, no es que me importe demasiado, pero si es algo que no me agrada, al estar terminando de guardar mis cosas noto una presencia detrás de mí, me desconcierto porque todas las compañeras del turno ya se fueron y las del siguiente ya están trabajando.

—¿Recuerdas que está prohibido contestar llamadas en el horario laboral? —la voz de Mickey me desconcertó un poco aunque no demasiado, una parte de mí esperaba que fuera él.

—No me tarde ni cinco minutos, no creo que eso sea una falta.

—Pues lo es Bella, así que esta es tu primera advertencia, con otras dos y el despido es justificado. —me amenazo, voltee a encararlo.

—¿Advertencia?, si es advertencia aún no me puedes correr, Michael porque no simplemente superar el que tal vez no eres tan galán como crees y que tal vez no todas nos morimos por ti y me dejas en paz, mi trabajo realmente es bueno y me necesitas.

—Pues tal vez no seas tan buena como crees querida, y simplemente te mantengamos por el hecho de que me gustabas y no más, así que yo cuidaba mejor mi trabajo.

—O tal vez me mantengas por el hecho de que una demanda de acoso laboral no les caiga nada bien, así que mejor ambos nos cuidamos. —advierto y solo responde con un gruñido molesto.

Lo veo de arriba abajo y sigo mi camino, siento su mirada cargada de furia a mi espalda, salgo del lugar aun preguntándome que era lo que había hecho que Edward me llamara precisamente a mí, aunque por una parte tenía cierta lógica, quien quiere ocasionarle una preocupación innecesaria a su madre si tiene otra persona que puede recurrir en su ayuda, aunque claramente había dejado de entender a este hombre por una parte me buscaba en medio de la madrugada y luego en menos de media hora me hacía bajar de su coche cuando le había confesado la verdad, claro, entendía que estuviera molesto pero no que me bajara de esa manera, seguía sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía mientras llegaba a la comisaria.

—Señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —enseguida se aproximó un policía al acercarme a la puerta.

—Vengo a buscar a una persona, su nombre es Edward Cullen. —dije un poco avergonzada.

—Ok, sígame.

Avanzo detrás del policía, a un paso decidido aún avergonzada por el hecho de tener que estar en un lugar tan horrible que realmente olía mal cuanto más nos acercábamos, era suponerse que no ayudaba nada el calor que se sentía, el lugar se llenaba de un olor de sudor, junto con otros olores desagradables, seguí avanzando y me encontré con Edward sentado en el fondo de una de las celdas con la cabeza entre las piernas, se veía peor que la noche anterior.

—Señor Cullen, tiene visitas—avisa el policía con un tono amable y Edward levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos y su mirada me da un poco de escalofríos.

—Bella, pensé que no ibas a venir.

—Pues te equivocaste una vez más, aquí estoy—el policía no comento nada simplemente se fue y me agache a la altura de Edward. —, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Conducir en estado de ebriedad, tal vez después de irme de tu casa me puse a tomar más, de una botella que tenía en el coche y exceso de velocidad, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

—¿De cuánto es la fianza?, o como es este procedimiento, lo desconozco creo que mi padre nunca ha sido un ebrio tan conflictivo o al menos yo no me he enterado.

—Son quinientos dólares, te los pagaré en cuanto me devuelvan mi cartera, pero de verdad necesito que me saques de aquí, el lunes tengo una cita muy importante.

—¿Con una mujer? —en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí, ¿acaba de preguntar eso?, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza?

—No para nada—dijo Edward sorprendido, sin entender mis palabras de vómito verbal, me sonroje cuando fijo su mirada en mi rostro—, es de mi padre con una aseguradora y necesito preparar el contrato.

—Ok, solo fue una duda, nada fuera de lo normal y común, solo eso, una simple duda—mis palabras suenan a un patético intento de justificar mis palabras anteriores.

No comento más y me doy media vuelta sin avisarle nada, simplemente me voy a la ventanilla que dice caja y decido pagar, agradezco que aun mi salario siguiera intacto, para poder pagarle la salida, en cuanto sale me sonríe y su mirada se vuelve agradecida, no digo nada simplemente avanzo hacia la salida.

—Espera Bella—me grita mientras está recogiendo sus cosas.

Como si una fuerza extraña me mantuviera me quedo en el mismo lugar hasta que llega hacia a mí, aunque parezca extraño su olor a alcohol, junto con otros que no se detectan con facilidad, se mezclan con su esencia natural y no hacen un olor desagradable, no es olor clásico de Edward pero es uno muy parecido que me hace aspirar fuerte mientras me toma de la cintura y me sonríe.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir tan rápido?, dame unos momentos a que me entreguen todo y te llevo… Bueno tomamos un taxi y vamos a donde tú quieras.

—Edward no te sientas comprometido a seguir conmigo o llevarme a algún lado, esta es mi manera de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Bella, solo espera y hablamos en un momento.

No dice más, regresa al lugar en donde debe de recoger sus cosas y me observa para detectar el momento exacto en que intente escapar, me acerco a la pared, para no estorbar a la gente que pasa constante, realmente en ese momento nunca me había detenido a pensar a cuanta gente detienen hasta que vez el trafico constante que circula en la penitenciaria, cuando Edward termina de recoger sus cosas, enseguida llega con una enorme sonrisa frente a mí y me toma la mano.

—Gracias por venir no esperaba que lo hicieras, después de que en todas estas ocasiones he sido tan grosero contigo y….

—Ya te lo dije es mi manera de pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y que tal vez necesite que sigas haciendo.

Me sonrojo por lo último, es el colmo que tenga aun el descaro de pedirle más cosas, niego con la cabeza mientras me observa extrañado y me toma de la cintura unos segundos y me da un ligero empujón para que comience a caminar, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, Edward sigue manteniéndose callado hasta que salimos de la comisaria.

—Te importaría si antes de cualquier otra cosa pasamos por mi departamento, realmente mi aspecto no es ideal para ir a ningún lado—comenta sereno mientras avanzamos por la calle.

—Edward es mejor que me vaya a mi casa y dejemos esto así, para mí no fue nada venir hasta acá.

—Para mí si es mucho y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, así que no te pongas difícil, si puedes, aunque sea solo por hoy, aceptar sin replicar demasiado.

Solo asiento me siento insegura de mi voz, ya que su tono es exigente, tomamos el taxi enseguida y da la dirección, aunque no conozco el lugar directamente sé que la fama que tiene es de un lugar donde vive la gente de dinero, por si alguna vez llegue a dudar de la posición económica de Edward hay estaba mi respuesta, no manteníamos una conversación muy larga en el camino que se estaba alargando por el silencio incomodo, hasta que su celular se puso a sonar.

—Hola. —contesto con duda, quise ignorar la conversación pero me fue imposible estaba demasiado cercana.

—No, no pasó nada, solamente me quitaron la licencia, eso es todo, no debes de preocuparte. —comento Edward restándole importancia, no lograba escuchar lo que decían al otro lado del teléfono.

—Todo está bien, simplemente no tengo ganas de salir, me siento un poco mal—me quede impresionada por la naturalidad de sus mentiras y las largas respuestas del otro lado de la línea. —no, todo está bien, te veré el lunes en la oficina y todo estará bien, no tienen de que preocuparse, dile que estoy bien, si me siento mejor paso mañana a casa.

Lo siguiente fue una despedida, seguí fingiendo no a ver escuchado nada y estar completamente concentrada en las nuevas calles que estaba recorriendo el chófer hasta que Edward me toco la pierna, me voltee a verlo y lo vi avergonzado.

—No me gusta mentirles a mis padres pero considero que es peor decirles la verdad, no esperaba que escucharas eso, solo es necesario en momentos como este—se disculpa y le sonrió.

—No escuche nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, es innecesario que me hagas ir a tu departamento cuando tienes trabajo.

—Lo es Bella, el trabajo es lo de menos, puedo terminarlo el lunes hasta medio día, no debes preocuparte por eso, simplemente por pensar en cómo quieres que te compense por lo que acabas de hacer.

En todo el camino no comentamos más, enseguida que llegamos, pago el viaje y me tomo de la mano, una corriente eléctrica cruzo todo mi cuerpo, causando que las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se pusieran alertas, me dirigió a su departamento, la parte más consiente de mi mente, comienza a gritar que esto no es correcto que está mal lo que estoy haciendo de estar con Edward en su departamento, que debería disculparme e irme pero la comencé a ignorar mientras avanzábamos, esa corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo cuando Edward me toca me lleva a querer ir a donde él diga, es una sensación diferente a cualquiera otra sentida.

Se paró frente a una puerta igual que a todas las anteriores, pero al momento de abrir la puerta era otra la apariencia del lugar, la elegancia y opulencia se hicieron presentes, en un toque masculino que da la apariencia perfecta de que ahí es donde vive Edward Cullen, me jala para hacerme pasar ya que me quedo admirando el lugar unos momentos pasmada con la boca abierta desde afuera observando todo.

—Pasa Bella, el departamento no muerde, eso solo un departamento—comento casi divertido al ver mi expresión.

—Es que esto es tan… elegante, no me siento vestida apropiadamente para el lugar—comente viendo hacia mis pantalones y sobre todo mis tenis desgastados por años de uso continuo.

—Eso no es lo importante, pasa y ponte cómoda, aquí no se pide que te vistas de etiqueta para entrar, solamente pasa y siéntate donde quieras.

Al entrar el sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar se incrementó exponencialmente, el lugar ofrece una entrada con una mesa pegada a la pared donde Edward coloco todo el conjunto de llaves que traía, tenía un espejo con un marco muy bonito y estilizado, y unas cuantas fotos de su familia, lo seguí para no quedarme en el pasillo, la sala cuenta con un decorado en negro, blanco y gris, las paredes color uva la hacían resaltar, su librero era enorme, su comedor era lo siguiente que no podía dejar de observar con una mesa de cristal y unas sillas tan delgadas que me hicieron avergonzarme de lo maltratada que estaba mi casa, _¿Qué pensó de mi aquella ocasión en la nos conocimos?_ , no quería ni saber la respuesta, la diferencia era abismal, ni cuando estuvimos realmente en una buena posición económica lográbamos tener esta opulencia.

—Siéntate, prende la tele o no se ponto cómoda, solo me baño y veremos qué es lo que quieres hacer, dame unos momentos—comento mientras avanzaba a una de las recamaras.

Me quede unos minutos parada siguiendo observando el lugar, las lindas lámparas que tenía, los cuadros que acompañaban aquel lugar, todo era algo tan diferente a mi casa actual, bueno no siquiera en la que alguna vez llame hogar era tan linda como este lugar, su sala comedor, era toda la parte de debajo de mi casa, me senté en el sillón, mientras la incomodidad se iba haciendo mayor según los segundos, la regadera se escuchaba no tan lejana, me puse a observarme y a entender donde podía encajar en todo esto, pero no hallaba la respuesta, aunque Edward fuera el hombre al que realmente deseaba tener por este momento a mi lado, no era posible, él es algo muy diferente a mí, puse la televisión para ver si eso me permitía dejar de pensar, pero no lo pude hacer, simplemente pasaba de un canal a otro en un par de segundos.

Después de darle la vuelta por décima vez a todos los canales de cable que tenía, escuche que salía de bañarse, ya que se escuchó una puerta ser abierta y la regadera se había cerrado unos minutos antes, me pare y apague el televisor, me puse a andar hacia la recamara hacia donde había entrado, golpe ligeramente la puerta para hacer notar mi presencia, cuando salió del baño solo con una toalla amarra a la cintura se vinieron a mi mente todos los cálidos recuerdos de la noche que pasamos juntos, toda la sangre me subió a la cara, al verme Edward también se sonrojo.

—Edward lo siento, me tengo que ir, no es correcto que este en este lugar.

—¿Por qué?

—No es correcto y debo de irme, no me hagas hablar más por favor, después hablamos. —no quería explicar lo inferior que me hacía sentir su departamento.

—¿Estas con alguien? Y es por eso que no es correcto, ¿anoche me mentiste?

—No, ya te lo dije, no tengo novio ahora mismo, solamente estoy saliendo con alguien pero no es nada formal, solo que no sé qué hago aquí, yo no encajo en este lugar por más que piense no hay respuesta para eso y es por eso que me tengo que ir.

Dije mientras daba la vuelta y me encamine hacia la puerta, entre con paso firme por el recibidor sintiendo los pasos de Edward detrás de mí, no le tome importancia y seguí hasta tocar el picaporte de la puerta.

—Bella te lo pido por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes ahora. —su voz estaba cargada de súplica y desesperación.

—¿Por qué Edward?, ¿Qué sucede?

—No quiero terminar otra noche ebrio, entrando al panteón en la madrugada y seguir pensando por qué no soy capaz de seguir con mi vida adelante, como lo hace la gente normal, que no puedo olvidar, que siempre va a existir su fantasma atormentándome.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo?, no entiendo de que me hablas—pregunto intrigada, volteo a verlo y su expresión es desolada.

—Anoche te llame para impedirme ir otra noche más al panteón a visitar a mi ex novia, al final termine en ese lugar pero ya estaba demasiado ebrio como para ser consiente de algo y de verdad te lo suplico Bella, no me dejes, no quiero repetir lo de anoche después de dejar tu casa y esa no es la única noche en que lo haya hecho.

—¿Fuiste al panteón?, ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, el fantasma de mi ex novia me atormenta, Bella simplemente no quiero estar esta noche solo, ¿te podrías quedar conmigo?, si no es mucho pedir, no quiero estar solo y es algo que solo te puedo pedir a ti, por favor Bella.

—¿Qué? —pregunte incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando.

—Te estoy pidiendo que pases la noche conmigo. —me quede pasmada en mi lugar al momento de escuchar esa propuesta.

Después de unos segundos en shock me acerco lentamente a él, tomo su cara entre mis manos y acerco mis labios a los suyos, ninguno tiene la fuerza ni las ganas de alejarse del otro, simplemente comenzamos a besarnos sin pensar en nada que no sea nosotros, después de un minuto, Edward se separa con ternura de mí y me observa, toma mi cara entre sus manos.

—No quiero que me beses por lastima o por agradecimiento como en otras ocasiones, quiero que nazca por deseo, pasión o lo que sea no esos sentimientos, me haces sentir poca cosa ahora, porque creo que por lastima.

—No es lastima, es un impulso estúpido que me da cada vez que estoy contigo, es la corriente eléctrica que recorre todo mi ser cada vez que me tocas que logras apaga lo consiente de mi cerebro y solo queda este instinto de querer estar a tu lado, aunque sea fuera de mis principios.

—Esto no es correcto Bella, quiero que si alguna vez me vuelves a dar la oportunidad de estar contigo, no sea después de una confesión como esta, sino porque deseas de verdad que me quede a tu lado en ese momento y no quiero que pienses que te puedo ofrecer algo, no lo puedo hacer al menos por ahora.

—Ahora lo deseo Edward estar contigo, de la manera que sea pero contigo, ¿eso no basta?

Mis palabras dejan callado a Edward, aprovecho ese momento de silencio para subir mis brazos hasta su cuello y mis dedos se enreden en su cabello húmedo, y acercalo a mí, nos volvemos a besar con más pasión, en ese momento confirmo que Edward es realmente el hombre que ahora deseo en mi vida.

—Mi proposición era de solo quedar como amigos no puedo ofrecerte más, pero veo que tu intención no es esa, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta la idea de ser amigos, pero de qué clase de amigos, ¿de los que somos o los tradicionales?

—Es tu decisión.

No respondo simplemente lo vuelvo a besar para que entienda lo que deseo ahora, no comenta más simplemente avanza conmigo, sus manos viajan hasta mi trasero y me sube para que pueda enredar mis piernas en torno a su cadera, no me niego a hacerlo, el beso sube de intensidad, pronto siento como vamos avanzando hasta llegar a su cama; me deja sobre esta, nos separamos y me saco la playera por la cabeza, Edward solo me observa, me sonríe cuando me ve solo en sostén, me abro el pantalón, él desata mis tenis y los deja caer al suelo mientras jala mi pantalón dejándome solo en ropa interior, lo llamo a atacar mi boca de nuevo mientras me recuesto sobre la cama, sus manos viajan a mi espalda en busca del broche del sostén.

Mis manos abandonan su cálida espalda y tomo el broche de mi sujetador y lo abro, antes de que me lo quite, Edward me ve y sonríe de lado, sostiene la parte de en medio del sostén y lo cierra, me desconcierto, " _¿Que no estábamos a punto de hacerlo?_ "

—Lo siento Bella no es correcto hacerlo ahora, no cuando tengo en la mente el recuerdo tan presente de mi ex novia—comenta levantándose y alejándose.

Me levanto y comienzo a ponerme la playera, Edward se sienta en la cama y antes de que pueda llegar a mi pantalón, me atrae hacia él haciéndome caer sobre sus piernas, comienzo a quererme levantar forcejeando un poco y me sostiene más fuerte.

—No quiero que te vayas, ni que te vistas, de verdad te deseo—comenta moviéndose un poco mientras siento su erección—, solamente no quiero pensar en Jessica mientras estoy contigo, sus recuerdos son algo fuertes…

—Déjame reemplazarlos por unos mejores o al menos que eso se alejen lo suficiente para que te dejen vivir una vida tranquila.

—Siento que te estaría utilizando y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

—No lo estás haciendo si yo así lo decido, me deseas Edward y yo a ti, eso no tiene nada de malo, simplemente seamos seres que se dejan guiar por sus instintos y no más.

Comienzo a besarlo poco a poco, se resiste pero termina dejándose convencer, después de unos minutos para el beso, sus manos sujetan las mías, no con fuerza sino como una manera de buscar apoyo.

—Solo dame unos momentos, ahora mismo no puedo Bella.

Me levanto y sigo vistiéndome, tomo mis tenis y salgo del cuarto para darle la oportunidad de que se pueda vestir con tranquilidad, de nuevo me pongo frente al televisor en busca de algo interesante que ver, pero sin poner atención a lo que me ofrece la programación salto de canal en canal, a los pocos minutos, sale Edward vestido con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.

—¿Ya sabes a dónde quieres ir? —pregunta aún con la mirada baja por lo anterior y yo sonrió sonrojada.

—No lo sé, a donde tú decidas estará bien, solo toma en cuenta mi vestuario.

Un risa angelical atraviesa su cara, con una expresión picara me observa de arriba abajo pero no de una manera en que me haga sentir mal sino deseada e incluso me sonroja su intensidad.

—Aquí, tal vez pizza, cerveza, una buena película y ya veremos qué es lo que pasa, ¿Te apetece?

—Sí, está bien.

No comento más, simplemente sigo saltando de canal en canal, escucho a Edward llamar a la pizzería y ordenar, a los pocos segundos me pregunta sobre lo que deseo, solo le contesto que lo que decida está bien, sigo sin encontrar nada interesante para ver, sigue rondando sus palabras por mi cabeza una y otra vez, " _Te estaría utilizando_ ", no es algo que yo sienta, tal vez en parte porque también yo lo estoy haciendo, a los pocos minutos llega con una cerveza para cada uno y se sienta a mi lado, me entrega mi cerveza, enseguida la tomo y dejo el control alado en un programa de animales, Edward sonríe y alza una ceja.

—¿No te satisfacen más de doscientos canales?, Perdí la cuenta en cinco minutos cuantas veces le diste la vuelta completa a la programación.

—No lo hacen, son demasiados para mí, creo que soy un poco menos complicada.

Menciono sin más, le entrego el control enseguida y le doy un trago a la cerveza, pidiendo a todos los dioses, que no me emborrache con facilidad, gracias a mi padre y al ver lo que el alcohol a causado en él, me he alejado de todo ese tipo de bebidas, no es que nunca lo consuma, simplemente no lo hago tan frecuente para hacer un tipo de resistencia que he visto en otras personas y también contando las horas sin comer, no van a hacer de demasiada ayuda, Edward no pone atención a la pantalla si no a mi dedo paseando sobre el cuello de la botella, me sonrojo y sonríe.

—¿No te gusta la cerveza?, puedo ofrecerte otra cosa de tomar si así lo deseas o cambiamos de decisión y vamos a comer otra cosa.

—No es eso, solamente es que no tomo mucho y eso hace que no tenga tanta resistencia al alcohol como otras personas—lo señalo y el suelta una carcajada.

—Si te emborrachas nada malo pasara, eso te lo puedo asegurar, simplemente te llevare a dormir en mi cama, debes de confiar en mí.

—Prefiero no hacer nada de eso, la última vez que me emborrache, no tome las mejores decisiones.

La cara de Edward se transforma, de estar con una sonrisa sus ojos se ponen serios y su boca deja de formar una sonrisa para transformarse en una línea, los recuerdos de la noche que pasamos juntos y la noche anterior a esa vienen a mi mente junto con el conjunto de copas de vino que tome, me muerdo el labio, ahora entiendo porque su cara se trasformó, en absoluto mi comentario se refería a él y por supuesto que así se entendía, justo cuando iba a reformular la oración para corregir mi error anterior, llamaron a la puerta y Edward entro a su habitación con paso rápido, salió de ella y fue a la puerta, le entregaron la pizza y solo me pude acercar a ayudarle, enseguida negó con la cabeza y su mirada seguía seria.

No comento más y me pongo a adecuar la pequeña mesa de la sala para convertirla en el lugar para comer, Edward cierra la puerta de entrada con una patada, deja las pizzas sobre la pequeña mesa y sigue moviéndose por el lugar a la cocina, lo sigo y sonrió cuando se da la vuelta y me observa parada en la entrada de modo que no pueda salir sin tener que escucharme.

—La última vez que me emborrache fue con mi amiga Bree, hace meses, no recuerdo cuantos— omito la última ocasión con Alec, aunque en esta lo involucre—, y termine sin llegar a dormir a mi casa en toda la noche y extraviando el ultimo reloj que me dejo mi madre, es por eso que no lo he vuelto hacer.

—¿Esa fue la última? —pregunta casi con reto.

—La ultima, aprendí la lección, no debo emborracharme si no quiero terminar haciendo cosas que no debo, o casi haciéndolas.

Edward se relaja en ese momento, se acerca a mí, teniendo en una mano las servilletas y en otra los platos, me toma de la cintura con las servilletas, y me acerca a él, y lo comienzo a besar, siento como su tención va bajando poco a poco, hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento.

—¿Cuándo lo hiciese conmigo?, lo llamaste error, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ahora cambiar de opinión?

—Todo el mundo, te apoyo, incluso mi hermana—contesto sonrojada bajando la mirada.

Edward suelta una carcajada mientras me hace caminar hacia atrás para llegar al sillón, de vez en cuando nos besamos y no comentamos más por ahora, nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente mientras Edward elige una película con un poco de acción en uno de sus diez mil canales de paga, al terminar de comer Edward pone las botellas bacías sobre las cajas a medio terminar de pizza, se recuesta en el sillón y me lleva con él, nos quedamos viendo la película un rato más, hasta que comienzo a sentir el pesar en mis ojos y comienzo a dormirme.

….

Sus labios en mis hombros me traen devuelta mientras ciento su mano sobre las costillas acariciándome lentamente, su mano baja lentamente mientras sus labios siguen en mis hombros, su mano llega a la pretina de mi pantalón sus dedos entran con facilidad debajo de este, me pierdo en su caricia pero me doy cuenta de que debo de confesar más o al menos debemos de hablar lo que paso esa noche, pongo mi mano sobre la suya y enseguida para y sale de debajo de mi pantalón y deja de acariciar mi vientre, me levanto de mala gana y Edward hace lo mismo.

—Lo siento, era dormir conmigo como amigos, no con esto, no volverá a suceder—comenta avergonzado antes de que lo encare.

—No es eso Edward, es solo que tenemos que hablar de otras cosas, como de lo que sucedió, la última vez que estuvimos juntos o la única vez.

—Entiendo que esto no sea lo correcto para ti Bella, discúlpame, no volverá a suceder.

—No se trata de eso Edward, es solo que… No sé cómo explicar todo esto, a mi educaron diferente, mi madre tenía la idea de que llegar virgen al matrimonio era lo mejor que te podía pasar, como lo sabes, bueno no siempre fui de esas ideas, estuve con mi ex novio, pero fue después de meses de insistencia por su parte y de años de conocerlo y tú no sé qué tienes sobre mí que me haces olvidar esos principios con los que me educaron.

—Bella, en ningún momento pensé que te había obligado a hacer algo que no desearas, si es así…

—No se trata de eso Edward, es algo inherente a ti, simplemente ahora no sales de mi mente, te has metido como nadie en ella y es la que me lleva a hacer esto, porque ahora eres lo único que quiero en mi vida, lo de Alec tengo que aceptarlo es solo un escape porque tú no me quieres a tu lado.

—¡Diablos!, no es que no te quiera Bella, claro que te quiero, ¡Por todos los cielos!, si yo mismo ahora pudiera estaría entre tus piernas, no te dejaría salir de aquí sin no antes tomarte, pero es algo que no puedo hacer porque no va contigo, tú quieres algo que no puedo darte.

—¿Qué no puedes darme?, ¿Una relación?, ¿Amor?, ¿Un noviazgo?, ¿Matrimonio?, ¿Qué es Edward? —pregunto molesta levantándome, — yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, te estoy diciendo que me olvidó e todo cuando estoy a tu lado, ¿Qué eso no te basta?

—No Bella, lo siento no, porque sé que te sientes mal en el fondo, no puedo con eso y no es solo eso, Jessica sigue metida en mi mente, no puedo pensar en ambas, no quiero esto para ti.

—No lo has intentado Edward, ese es tu problema y no me dejas a mi también intentarlo, me lo dijiste hace rato, pero no dejas que tal vez yo intente por ahora esto y tu después te des la oportunidad si así lo deseamos, pero deja de decidir desde antes.

—¿Qué es lo que cambiaría?, yo te deseo, pero no quiero una relación eso es algo que no va cambiar y no eres tú, son todas las mujeres del mundo, no quiero volverme a relacionar con alguien, no quiero volver a eso, nunca más quiero eso—comenta serio, me acerco y me siento sobre sus piernas.

—Tal vez es algo que yo tampoco desee ahora, la última vez me rompieron el corazón, las ultimas relaciones que he tenido no han resultado del todo exitosas, y cuando intento darme la oportunidad con otro no puedo, apareces tú una y otra vez.

—¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, solo sé que lo haces, eso es lo que importa, y ahora solo te puedo pedir que dejes que esto que sea lo que sea que tenemos siga hasta donde los dos queramos.

—No creo que sea lo correcto—declara enseguida sin escuchar lo que le digo.

—A veces incluso lo correcto resulta no ser verdaderamente lo correcto al momento de realizarlo, en una noche de borrachera parecía lo correcto, irme a casa de un hombre que conocí, estar a punto de acostarme con él hasta el momento en que íbamos a pasar al siguiente nivel me di cuenta de que no lo era y pare todo estando en ropa interior, seguimos con besos y caricias toda la noche pero simplemente no me podía acostar con él, no era lo correcto aunque en un momento lo parecía, y sin embargo en un día contigo, tuve una opinión diferente y me acosté contigo y no parecía lo correcto pero lo eres, ¿Entiendes el punto?

—Lo entiendo, yo si lo entiendo, lo que quiero es que tú lo hagas, que te des cuenta de lo que no te puedo ofrecer y no quiero que él día de mañana te despiertes diciendo que eres una prostituta y que te vas, no como la última vez.

—No pasara de nuevo, ahora si entiendo todo.

—¿Estas cien por ciento segura?

Eso sí que era difícil de responder, tal vez en el fondo de mi conciencia no estaba segura de lo que me estaba pidiendo o no quería estarlo, pero en la actualidad la vida es de quien la toma, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar antes de asentir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas, disculpen el atraso del capítulo pero por una razón u otra no lo podía terminar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado mucho, no me queda más que mega agradecer todos sus cometarios apoyándome cuando pensé que me tendría que retirar todo el semestre, por suerte no fue así y aquí estoy de vuelta.

Disculpen si se me fue una falta de ortografía, mi beta ahora está un poquito ocupada y no sabe hasta cuando podrá regresar, lo checo con una página pero no es muy buena, y para las que no les salía las cuentas de con cuantos había estado Bella, ahí está su respuesta, con Alec no se acostó.

Mil gracias a todas por darme la oportunidad y leerme, sin más por el momento, les dejo aquí sus respuestas:

lizdayanna: Bueno aquí esta literal hasta que pude y bueno como vemos las cosas ya se arreglaron.

jupy: sin duda creo que lo están haciendo, ¡por fin!.

Jimena: Gracias, y pues no aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Alejandra: Aclaro lo que paso, creo que eso es bueno y que esta aceptado que no actuó bien, démosle un poco de crédito.

Pera l.t: Gracias por darme la oportunidad, y pues sí así es Bella pero va cambiando.

Tata XOXO: Bueno vemos que sí, unas horas en la cárcel, solucionaron todo.

Cary: Bueno creo que en este capítulo se aclararon las cosas ambos, espero que eso sea suficiente por ahora.

Yoliki: Espero que esto te deje más tranquila.

bbluelilas: de nada, espero verte de nuevo en este.

miop: Bueno ya vimos, ir a visitar a su ex novia muerta, sí que requiere de ayuda para no volverlo hacer.

Vanina Cantamutto : Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y esperemos estar pronto de vuelta.

patymdn: Al menos lo de Edward ya lo decidió, ahora falta saber que va a pasar con Alec.

Merce: Bueno ya sabemos que le paso y hablaron, espero que por ahora sea suficiente.

Bueno chicas mil gracias y espero que les haya gustado, confió en estarlas viendo pronto.

XOXO

Bere.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la genial SM y no a mí, la historia sólo es de mi cabeza que divaga.**

 **Grupo en Facebook** Fanfic. La chica invisible.

 **Capitulo diez.**

Bella PVO

El sonido de una llamada entrante de mi celular, me trae de vuelta a la realidad y me hace abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que la habitación sigue obscura, me comienzo a estirar al darme cuenta de que aún debe de ser de madrugada todo sigue obscuro, el teléfono deja de sonar y me comienzo a poner de pie, comienzo a alejar la sábana para dejar de cubrirme con ella, mi paso torpe y la sabana enredada al cuerpo, me llevan directo al suelo, donde puedo apreciar el reloj digital que se encuentra a lado de la cama con facilidad, al intentar levantarme de prisa por ver la hora, regreso al suelo con un sonido que se aumenta por mi jadeo al golpear el suelo, Edward se remueve en la cama pero no se levanta, eso me molesta un poco, enseguida como puedo desde el suelo comienzo a jalar mi ropa para poder vestirme enseguida y salir corriendo ya que esta vez llegare tarde al trabajo y lo que menos deseo es darle más pretextos a Mickey para que moleste.

—Bella, vuelve a la cama—ordena Edward aun no tan despierto como yo mientras regreso a ponerme de pie.

—No puedo, es demasiado tarde, no voy a llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

Me comienzo a vestir tan rápido como me es posible, en este mismo momento el pantalón decide atorarse en mi pantorrilla, maldigo mentalmente para no despertar a Edward mientras sigo subiendo mi pantalón, aun solo con el sostén veo primero mis tenis y me los calzo tan rápido como me es posible que me entren estando aun abrochados, comienzo a sentir el estrés correr, estoy al otro lado de la ciudad de mi trabajo, siento las manos de Edward en mi cintura y me jala con el hacia la cama, suelto un pequeño grito ahogado mientras siento sus labios en mis hombros.

—Relájate, ahorita llegamos a tu trabajo, te llevo en mi coche.

—Te recuerdo que te quitaron el coche por manejar en estado inconveniente.

—Lo sé, pero no es único que tengo, solo que no me gusta demasiado usa el otro que tengo pero en un caso como este es necesario, así que respira, en un rato más nos vamos.

—No Edward, eso es muy irresponsable, así que no ahora mismo me voy.

—Vales la pena para afrontar el riesgo, así que relájate y regresemos a donde nos quedamos anoche.

—No lo sé Edward, es arriesgado.

—No va a pasar nada mientras nadie nos encuentre conduciendo sin licencia, así que relájate.

Sus labios se posicionan en los míos y comienza un beso apasionado, su mano pasa por mi barbilla, baja por mi cuello sigue su camino por en medio de mis pechos, mi abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón y abrir el primer botón mientras mis manos se posicionan sobre las del él para impedir el avance de sus movimientos, siento que sonríe y termina nuestro beso con la simple unión de nuestros labios.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Sí, que al menos me tengo que bañar, es suficiente con llegar con la misma ropa del día anterior para que también llegue sin bañar, así que déjame ir.

Me vuelve a besar como de reconocimiento y me deja ir, me desnudo rápido para poder ir a bañarme eso de ponerme la misma ropa no me termina de agradar pero es peor llegar sin bañar, va a ser bastante obvio que dormí con alguien y que ni siquiera llegue a casa, solo espero que mi padre no se haya dado cuento porque él tampoco llegara, eso es lo único que me interesa porque para él no es importante la edad ni que yo lo mantenga a él, sino que no me comporto como una señorita decente.

Al salir de bañarme encuentro una de las camisas de Edward sobre la cama pero ni un rastro de él, la tomo y me la mido, me doy cuenta de que me queda bastante grande pero es mejor llega con algo así que exactamente con lo mismo del día anterior, así que la tomo e intento dar un estilo que algún día vi en Internet, por mi inutilidad no logro hacerlo así que simplemente me la sobrepongo sobre la camiseta que traigo puesta, al salir del cuarto el olor al desayuno me recibe de muy buena gana y mi estómago comienza a hacer sonidos que hace ver que estoy hambrienta.

Al llegar a la cocina, encuentro un plato servido, me siento enseguida y comienzo a devorar todo al ver que falta media hora para llegar a mi trabajo, aunque no creo que un domingo a las siete de la mañana haya demasiado tráfico no es algo a lo que me desee arriesgar, Edward al verme sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible, no puedo creer que después de que te diga que te voy a llevar sigas con prisas.

—Eso de llegar a la hora que sea es para el hijo del dueño, uno que si tiene jefe no se puede dar ciertos lujos.

—Ok en eso tienes razón, pero no es lo que yo quisiera hacer realmente, me gustaría estar haciendo otra cosa que trabajar en la empresa familiar.

No comento nada más sólo termino y me levanto para ir por mis cosas, Edward niega con la cabeza y me sigue hacia la salida, enseguida que salimos parece que siento todas las miradas sobre mi como si las personas que pasan las cuales siento que son una multitud aunque en realidad son como dos, supieran lo que hice de dormir en otro lado que no fuera mi casa, eso aunque para medio mundo sea de lo más normal para mí no es así, caminamos hasta el elevador y enseguida Edward nos manda hasta el sótano del edificio mientras me encamina hacia un coche de lujo que se encuentra al final del estacionamiento, desactiva la alarma y enseguida me indica que me suba, pero me quedo pasmada observando el coche y acaricio su pintura como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer.

Edward me abre la puerta como un caballero aunque siento en el fondo que es para que ya me suba, me siento y en ese mismo instante quiero bajarme, sus asientos de piel, el olor del coche y esa sensación de que estoy fuera de lugar se incrementa mientras avanzamos por el estacionamiento y las miradas de la gente que está llegando de la fiesta o que igual que yo va de salida al trabajo se quedan clavadas en la reluciente pintura negra, su elegancia destaca entre las calles, esto solo me hace ver que no sé qué es lo que hago en la vida de Edward porque él es todo lo contrario, mientras yo trabajo como una simple empleada, él cuenta con una carrera es hijo del dueño y yo en comparación de eso simplemente soy una empleada de la que pueden desistir con facilidad, me sonríe pensando que sigo preocupada por la entrada, espero que en mi cara no se refleje lo poca cosa que me siento; al llegar a la cafetería no encuentro cual es la manera correcta para despedirnos, un beso en la boca significaría que realmente estamos en una relación y yo sería la primera en incumplir el trato de la noche anterior, mientras que una simple despedida de "adiós" no la considero la correcta por el hecho de quitarle demasiada importancia a lo que pasa entre nosotros y un beso en la mejilla no es suficiente porque eso es de amistad, y definitivamente uno no se acuesta con los amigos, al ver el reloj me doy cuenta de que estoy a tiempo.

—Creo que es hora de irme Edward. —no encuentro que decir y me golpeó la cabeza mentalmente.

—¿Cuál es tu hora de salida?, paso por ti y podemos ir de nuevo a mi departamento.

—No es necesario que pases por mí, esta noche si tengo llegar a casa, así que está bien, luego nos vemos.

Me bajo en cuanto me llega la sensación de ser observada en cuanto cierro la puerta del coche veo a Mickey desde la venta de la cafetería observándome fijamente sin quitar la mirada por más que se da cuenta de que lo veo, escucho el coche dar vuelta y me alegro lo que menos necesito es a Edward dentro de mi trabajo, eso solo me haría sentir que somos polos opuestos, nada que ver nuestros trabajos, nuestras vidas, no tenemos nada en común, creo que después de esto no debo de volver a llamarle, no estamos para nada en la misma sincronía, en cuanto llego a los vestidores cierro la puerta con seguro al reconocer los pasos de mi jefe acercándose, enseguida que escucha el broche de la puerta se escuchan los pasos alejarse y respiro tranquila, dejo toda la ropa en mi lugar y salgo a comenzar a trabajar.

—Rápido Isabella, le gente no debe esperar porque tú llegues de un lugar que no es tu casa.

—Acabas de abrir, así que no ha esperado demasiado.

—No importa, tienes trabajo, así que comienza tu turno, no quiero gente floja en mi establecimiento por el hecho de no llegar a tu casa no te justifica para no hacer algo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno, simplemente soy observador y me di cuenta de que traes la ropa de ayer claro con la camisa de un hombre para disimular pero no lo haces bien.

—Creo que mi vida privada y donde duerma o deje de hacerlo no es de tu incumbencia.

—Así es, así que es mejor que te pongas a trabajar antes de que eso sea una buena excusa para desistir de tus servicios.

Me comienzo a poner enseguida en marcha mientras siento como su mirada no se separa del trasero, me molesta la impotencia que siento al no poder reclamarle nada porque no está agrediéndome precisamente, como era de esperance simplemente inventa clientes para presionarme por el hecho de que me quiere fuera de aquí desde que lo rechace, su actitud se me hace tan inmadura, me comienzo a acomodar el mandil para atender a los clientes junto con mi libreta y mi lapicero para anotar los pedidos, enseguida nos saludamos todo el personal y llega el primer cliente a las instalaciones, un ligero escalofrío se hace presente, en cuento doy la vuelta me doy cuenta de que justo lo que no quería que pasara esta mañana está sucediendo, Edward entrando por la puerta principal del establecimiento, como la única mesera tengo que ir a atenderlo como si fuera cualquier otro cliente, mientras me acerco me siento cada vez más humillada por su presencia, como si este lugar fuera digno de él.

—Hola buen día, ¿qué le podemos ofrecer para tomar? —pregunto enseguida sin darme cuenta de que aún no le entrego una carta.

—Me puedes ofrecer esta tarde, eso me encantaría.

—Estoy en mi trabajo al cual no debiste de a ver venido, así que pide algo—comentó en voz más baja para que nadie nos escuchen.

—Sin el menú dudo poderlo hacer.

Maldigo un poco fuerte que escucha y se ríe, enseguida regreso al lugar donde están todos y agarro varios para traerlos en una de las bolsas para poder hacer mejor mi trabajo, en cuanto las tomo me doy cuenta de que mis manos tiemblan al tener aquí su presencia, regreso enseguida y se lo pongo enfrente, su mano agarra la mía y le sonrió en cuanto él lo hace.

—Antes de que te bajaras se me olvido decirte algo muy importante y es lo sexy que te vez con mi camisa, aunque se podría decir que eso es con ropa no quiero imaginar que será sin ella.

—Por favor guarda la compostura—enseguida que lo digo siento como mi cara se comienza a calentar por el hecho que sé que en el fondo lo dice enserio—, sería mejor que me dijeras que es lo que desea tomar o aún mejor sería que te retiraras de aquí. —casi susurro y sonríe.

—¿Me estás corriendo de tu trabajo?

—Realmente dime a que viniste, este lugar no es para alguien como tú.

—Desde aquella vez que llegaste a la oficina con este uniforme había tenido el ansia de saber dónde trabajabas y bueno hoy fue un buen día para averiguarlo y deseo un café y ahora te encargo más porque veo a tu jefe molesto.

Enseguida que volteo la mirada de Mickey no tiene igual, es de puro coraje y su cara está completamente roja, enseguida me dirijo a la cocina para pedir la cafetera y poder servirle su café, cada movimiento que hago lo siento segunda por dos miradas, eso hace que mi torpeza se incremente, en cuanto regreso a la mesa de Edward me alegro de que entren otros clientes y lo dejo enseguida sólo para atenderlos al ser frecuentes enseguida piden y eso me impide alejarme pronto en otra ocasión de Edward.

Al regresar con él lo siento molesto y enseguida me da su orden y no comenta más, el regresar a la cocina es un enorme alivio mientras espero los pedidos estén listos comienzo a hablar con una de las compañeras mientras mi celular comienza a vibrar y cuando quiero contestar enseguida se apaga, maldigo el anoche estar tan ocupada en otras cosas que no me dejaron razonar el que necesitará cargar mi teléfono para esta mañana, suspiro y solo espero que fuera mi hermana con sus llamadas matutinas, es lo único que espero, me quedo esperando las comidas mientras platico con una de las compañeras de cocina, la puerta de la oficina de Mickey se azota y se escuche que tira algunas cosas de su escritorio, ninguna comenta nada mientras me entrega los platos, enseguida los dejo en las mesas y Edward no me habla por estar atendiendo su teléfono, me alegra y me alejo.

Al terminar de comer Edward enseguida me llama y le entrego la cuenta, siento la mirada de Mike sobre nosotros, finjo no sentirla y sigo esperando a que Edward pague su cuenta mientras me sigue hablando de esta tarde, enseguida me niego y paso a la caja para cobrarle, en cuento regresa me deja cincuenta dólares en el mandil, se levanta y me besa de manera apasionada, otros comensales se comienzan a aclarar la garganta y el coro de "IU" de unos niños no se hace esperar, en cuanto detecto esto me separo enseguida de él y se va con una enorme sonrisa.

—Isabella a la oficina—me grita Mike.

—Hay gente que me requiere. —argumento mientras me limpio los labios con discreción para evitar el labial corrido.

—¡Ahora! —Su tono de voz me da a ver que es una orden, en cuanto entro cierra la puerta—, Así que Edward Cullen es tu amante.

—¿Tiene algo de relevante para mi trabajo eso? —pregunto con desconcierto.

—Para nada, de hecho es muy interesante saber porque no quisiste nada conmigo, es obvio que ibas por más dinero del que yo tengo, solo te diré una cosa…

—Mira Michael si no es de trabajo creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Está bien, difícilmente vas a quitar de mi mente que eres una interesada pero está bien… aunque solo me queda una duda, ¿paga bien Cullen?

—¿Qué? —pregunto fingiendo que no escuche lo que quiso decir.

—Sí, que si paga lo suficiente por acostarte con él, de otra manera no encuentro una manera lógica para que este contigo, tú eres como… poca cosa para él.

Me quedo pasmada unos segundos procesando el que me llamo prostituta, me pongo a respirar profundo contando hasta diez para no ir a soltarle un buen puñetazo en la cara que tendría bien merecido.

—No lo creo verdad, sí así fuera no estarías aquí trabajando y siendo humillada con esta platica, gracias eso responde todo, solo comento que deberías de cobrarle mejor en lugar de que sea todo gratis. —cierro y abro las manos para comenzar a retomar el pensamiento de no golpearlo.

—Para tú información somos pareja—miento lo mejor que puedo para parar de esa manera sus estupideces.

—Pues deberías de buscar el no ser la otra porque con el dinero que tiene te debiera de sacar de trabajar en lugar de dejarte hacer esto.

—Me parece una falta de respeto tus comentarios, voy a seguir en mi trabajo que es lo único que nos debe de importar a ambos.

—Con eso aclaras todas mis dudas.

Salgo de la oficina incluso con dolor de gastritis de lo mal que pusieron sus comentarios, intento atender a los clientes como si no hubiera pasado nada, sé que ellos no tienen la culpa de la provocación de un tipo ardido porque no quise nada con él, pero en el fondo considero que tiene algo de razón si realmente tuviera interés en mi como algo más, creo que sería diferente a la hora de tratarme, aunque claro ya me presento con su familia, no es que cuente como algo realmente importante cuando lo único que se dijo en ese lugar fueron mentiras, tal vez solo lo hizo para encubrir a alguien más y a mí me usa cuando no la ve, tal vez… diablos tengo que dejar de pensar y solo concentrarme en la salida de este trabajo, y pensar en lo único que deseo hacer es llegar a la casa a descansar y dormir por un par de horas antes de ir al otro trabajo, solamente deseo que lo que dijo Mike deje de rondar mi cabeza por tan solo unos minutos por lo menos.

Me concentro en mi trabajo para no estar pensando totalmente en lo que dijo mi estúpido jefe que es al fin un vil tipo que está dolido por lo que sucedió en la noche aquella en el bar, no le tomo importancia y me concreto en dar el mejor servicio que puedo para no provocar algún regaño absurdo de mi jefe, así que me concentro en mi trabajo no deseo pensar en otra cosa que no sea los clientes, porque con forme pasa el día me doy cuenta de que al llegar a mi casa también tendré problemas por el hecho de no llegar a dormir si es él lo hizo, eso me tiene un poco angustiada aunque no demasiado, me intento tranquilizar pensando en otras cosas pero el tener el celular sin batería no ayuda mucho, cuando da la hora de mi salida me exigen quedarme a doblar otro turno porque mi compañera que va a faltar, así que al terminar el siguiente turno estoy realmente demasiado cansada, al salirme cambio con rapidez y me dirijo a mi siguiente trabajo, agradezco tener otro uniforme en el establecimiento.

El ni siquiera tener tiempo para dormir no me ayuda nada, siento que me voy a desmallar en cualquier momento del cansancio al salir de mi siguiente trabajo, me arrastro hasta el taxi que pedí al salir, me despierto cuando el conductor llama para avisarme que ya llegamos, en cuanto pago me bajo con paso lento y arrastrando los pies hasta la casa, me llama la atención el que no esté ninguna luz encendida porque se supone que ahora mismo Charlie debería de estar aquí, no le tomo demasiada importancia lo que más quiero es dormir, la noche anterior no fue como una noche relajada, aunque si dormí también me canse demasiado ya que Edward tenía la idea de aprovechar bien la noche anterior, el terminar mi turno de ocho horas en la cafetería y de cuatro en el bar, no podía más, entre y cierro la puerta, subo las escaleras con desgano hasta que veo que la luz de mi cuarto está prendida, enseguida me pongo en guardia para tener el enfrentamiento con Charlie.

En cuanto veo hacia mi cuarto me encuentro a Charlie en la puerta parado viéndome fijamente mientras cruza los brazos, enseguida me pongo en guardia para prepararme con su reclamos, camino con un poco más de fuerza para que no crea que estoy débil de alguna manera, me dispongo a ponerme frente a él me ve con reprobación, no me deja decir nada cuando siento el golpe que lleva directo al suelo, caigo rápidamente al suelo, me quedo tirada intentando recuperar del golpe inesperado, mientras se agacha tan rápido como puede y me toma la cara con fuerza.

—Debes de entender algo muy importante, sigues siendo una hija de familia y debes de llegar a dormir, no eres una prostituta, si lo vuelves a hacer, no responderé, esto va a hacer lo mínimo que te va a pasar.

—Te guste o no soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera. —reclamo enseguida y me suelta la cara.

—Está muy bien pero no mientras vivas bajo mi techo.

—¿Tú techo?, tengo que pagar tus deudas, he pagado más de esta casa que tú…

—Ni comiences Isabella, que esto se puede poner peor.

Comenta mientras se levanta y enseguida me intento levantar pero no puedo hacerlo con la rapidez que quisiera, enseguida que me levanto escucho la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, me levanto muy dolorida y enseguida voy a mi cuarto, no es que este bien lo que hizo pero entiendo él por qué, en cuanto llego a mi cuarto también cierro la puerta con seguro y me pongo mi pijama mientras pienso en todo lo que paso hoy, las palabras de Mike se comienzan a hacer presentes y no entiendo él porque conoce a Edward.

La mañana llega demasiado rápido, enseguida me levanto de la cama sin tener el deseo suficiente para hacerlo, me pongo a andar hacia el baño para bañarme, en cuanto entro a este para lavarme primero la cara pensando que así puedo eliminar un poco del mucho sueño que tengo, cuando cierro la puerta las voces me llama la atención, al vivir sola con mi padre hace que la privacidad no sea algo que conozcamos demasiado, me comienzo a despertar y a poner atención a lo que está diciendo porque algo me dice que no está bien lo que está haciendo.

—Te digo que está a mi nombre tienes que confiar en mi—, escucho la voz de mi padre casi llegando a la molestia, se queda callado, supongo que la persona está contestando—, no mi hija no tiene nada que ver, es simplemente que es algo entrometida. —Me pongo a escuchar más atenta—te veo esta noche, tú no te preocupes y te llevo eso.

Esa llamada no deja de resonar en mi cabeza mientras pasa toda la semana, no entiendo en que es lo que no tengo que ver por el hecho de que soy la única que vive aquí con él, me quedo sin entender bien que es lo que pasa pero dejo pasar el comentario y seguir con mi intención de bañarme abriendo la regadera enseguida que escucho que termina la llamada para que no se dé cuenta de que estaba escuchando su llamada y poder seguir pensando que es lo que está pasando en este momento, sigo con mi rutina diaria para continuar con mi vida como si no pasara nada, no me tengo a penar demasiado en lo que está pasando con esa llamada de mi padre, lo que me comento de Edward, prefiero pensar en otras cosas menos importantes que en vez de estarme atormentando con cosas que ni siquiera entiendo.

Ignoro todo eso para seguir con mi rutina normal, me enfoco sólo en eso, ni pude dormir demasiado profundo preguntándome demasiado cosas por Edward y las cosas que no termina de decir, esa preocupación constante por estar alejado de su familia, sus extrañas manías de la noche que pasamos juntos me deja en duda de lo que está pasando y de lo que dijo Mike de que soy una prostituta y aun no me doy cuenta o no lo quiero ver, comienzo a pensar en diferentes cosas que no me hacen bien, sobre todo al ver las notificaciones de mi celular y que no aparezca ningún mensaje de Edward, no es que espere la declaración de amo como le dije pero a veces me gustaría un poco de interés.

Bloqueo mi teléfono desganada por el hecho de no encontrar nada de lo que realmente me interesa ver y me decido a ir enseguida a la cafetería y comenzar a contar los minutos que me faltan por salir de ese lugar antes de iniciar mi turno, si tan siquiera no existiera la deuda de la casa yo podría renunciar durante un tiempo a hacer doble turno pero eso por ahora me es imposible de hacer, me resigno mientras entro por la puerta trasera del establecimiento, al ver a Bree enseguida corremos a abrazarnos, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

—Bella, amiga, cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extraño.

—Yo también—enseguida nos soltamos y nos damos un par de besos en el cachete—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Eso no importa, me enteré de que ayer discutiste con el jefe—hace una señal militar y sonrió de lado—, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

—Nada importante ni fuera de lo común, como siempre se mete en cosas que no le importan, así que no te preocupes, no pasó nada importante.

—Si lo pasó amiga, él está diciendo que eres una prostituta, todos lo estamos ignorando por el hecho de que sabemos su historia pero está muy furioso, ¿qué hiciste? —pregunta picara, mientras tienta mis costillas y me quejo enseguida.

—Te cuento a la salida, porque ahora viene para acá y enseguida nos va a mandar a trabajar.

Ni siquiera nos voltea a ver, solo da la orden de que todos pasemos a trabajar, enseguida nos ponemos en turno mientras nos damos breves descansos para hablar un poco, le cuento un poco de lo que está sucediendo con Edward y como Alec no se ha comunicado en todo este tiempo, así que niega con la cabeza y los llama idiotas, creo que eso se ve influido por el hecho de que está peleada con Diego, la cantidad de gente que tenemos no nos deja cotillear demasiado pero nos damos tiempo suficiente para hablar ya que al salir enseguida tengo que irme al otro trabajo.

Mi turno se da sin demasiadas dificultades, algunos clientes difíciles, otros que no se sienten satisfechos pero dentro de todos los problemas sale todo bien, lo que menos necesito ahora es un reporte con el jefe, y aunque no solo terminaría siendo una prostituta si no también una mala empleada a la cual se le exigiría un mejor trabajo, este al parecer no pinta como un muy bien día pero al dar mi hora de salida puedo respirar tranquila, el retirarme a descansar es un alivio, para cuando pongo un píe fuera del establecimiento reconozco la camioneta de Alec en el estacionamiento trasero, en cuanto me vislumbra se baja de la camioneta y sonríe mostrando alegría en sus ojos, me incomodo un poco por el hecho de que se supone que "ahora estoy con Edward" aunque no es nada formal no me agrada la idea de engañarlo aunque técnicamente no sea así porque lo que tenemos es nada, pero yo no lo puedo ver así.

—Te extrañe pequeña—comenta mientras me abraza y me da una vuelta en el aire—, siento no haberme comunicado en este tiempo, pero vaya que te extrañe.

—Alec, no te esperaba. —es lo único que encuentro correcto para decir en este momento.

—¿Solo vas a decir eso?, no un té extrañaba, me hiciste falta, pensé que habíamos avanzado un poco, ¿no íbamos en algo más que una relación de una simple salida?

—En toda la semana que te fuiste ni recibí ninguna llamada o mensaje, pensé que te habías olvidado de todo.

—Estuve demasiado ocupado, pero no te preocupes eso ya paso, ahora soy todo tuyo y para demostrártelo ven—me agarra de la mano y me jala hacia su auto—, tengo algo para ti y ahora vas a elegir a donde iremos a cenar.

—Creo que eso no es posible, estoy cansada, mejor hablamos…

—Nada de eso, solo será máximo una hora y media, solo para ponernos al día de los hechos que han pasado y no me interrumpas, esto es para ti—me entrega un ramo de rosas con tres colores diferentes, roja, blanca y rosa.

—Alec de verdad mi ida ha sido demasiado pesado, lo único que deseo es estar en mi casa.

—Ok entiendo—en ese momento me doy cuenta de que soy un poco cortante y me siento mal.

—¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa y hablamos en camino?

—Por supuesto hermosa, súbete.

Enseguida me abre la puerta y me ayuda a subirme a su camioneta, en cuanto entro al auto siento la diferencia de cuando entro al auto de Edward, este me intimida menos y lo siento más acogedor más a donde pertenezco pero al ver a Alec no siento lo mismo que me pasa con Edward es muy diferente, con Alec es el saber que todo está bien y que pertenezco aquí y esto es lo correcto a diferencia de Edward que es esa sensación de poder ser otra persona diferente a lo acostumbrado y a explorar una parte de mí que no conozco y eso es lo que hace que Edward sea tan importante en mi vida.

—¿En qué piensas hermosa? —pregunta Alec mientras pone el coche en marcha.

—Nada, es solo cansancio que me hace parecer distraída— miento al no darme cuenta de que estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, ¿quieres hablar de algo en especial?

—No, inicia tú y cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje.

Mientras habla de su viaje y su experiencia todo lo que aprendió, aprovecho para desviar mis pensamientos para hablarle de que esto que nunca inicio como tal debe de parar, estoy con Edward y aunque no sea nada formal se le debe un respeto de no estar con otra persona, eso hace que mis manos comiencen a sudar al por mayor no me gusta hacer frente a esas platicas incomodas; Alec para el coche frente a la casa y no me doy cuenta en que momento su plática paro por adentrarme en mis pensamientos, eso me avergüenza por el hecho de que según yo estaba soltando uno que otro "amm" o "aja" cuando correspondía.

—No has escuchado ni una de las palabras que he dicho, me puedes decir, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Disculpa, es solo que…

—Sin pretextos, dímelo ahora, no estás normal.

—Alec no es como decirte esto…—me pongo más nerviosa y volteo hacia enfrente sin poner atención al paisaje si no sólo para desviarme de su mirada.

—Es mejor que lo digas con todas sus palabras y no hagas esa mala actuación de preocupada, creo que no te queda y estas usando de pretexto mi ausencia esta semana, di la verdad.

—No es una mala actuación no sé como decírtelo, es solo que hay un hombre en mi vida y aunque no sea nada formal entre él y yo no me parece bien el salir contigo también, es solo eso, no puedo tener dos hombres en mi vida, me parece una falta de respeto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

—Eso no es importante, es solo que no deseo hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta muy molesto. —¿Qué tienes con él?

—No es nada importante formal, solo no puedo seguir en lo que alguna vez llegamos a tener, eso no es correcto.

—Solo espero que de verdad ese hombre sea bueno para ti, pero una cosa antes de qué te vayas Bella…

—Dime.

—Olvídalo no es importante, con lo que dije fue suficiente.

—Lo siento, mi intención nunca fue…

—No digas nada y por ahora es mejor que dejes las cosas así.

Me bajo del coche sintiéndome realmente mal al ilusionar una persona y no poderle dar lo que tenía pensado, pero creo que es de entender mi postura, siempre hay quien puede tener mayor valor en tu vida y para mala suerte de Alec ese es Edward, aunque sé que no es el indicado para mi es lo que necesito en este momento, me meto con las flores que me llevo Alec y las meto a mi cuarto para que nadie más que yo las veo ya que las vacaciones de Vanessa se acercan y no quiero preguntas incomodas, me siento ya muy mal para dar más explicaciones.

…..

Dejo pasar el tiempo, un mes se me hace suficiente para pedirle de nuevo perdón a Alec por la discusión de esa noche, ahora si me deja de buscar, cuando tengo tiempo lo intento buscar en su bar pero ni me atiende o finge que no se encuentra en el lugar, aunque sea egoísta lo necesito en mi vida como amigo y es lo que le escribo en diferentes mensajes, sé que es una manera muy baja de querer a alguien en tu vida y un insulto después de a verlo hecho creer que podía a ver algo entre nosotros pero no era ésa mi intención, solo que como en todo siempre hay prioridades y siempre va a ver alguien más arriba en la escala de personas importantes para ti y para su desgracia Edward estaba muchos escalones más arriba que él, me siento mal por esa situación y es lo que hace que quiera seguirlo buscando.

Mi tiempo se reduce a mi trabajo, Edward, mis amistades y la búsqueda de este hombre el cual no piensa levantar el teléfono en mucho tiempo, después de dos largas semanas de buscarlo sin parar, me rindo y me doy cuenta de que debo dejar de que sane un poco más en especial después de recibir ese mensaje en el cual deja muy claro que él buscaba algo muy diferente conmigo, eso me hace sentir peor y muy mala persona que esto se queda opacado cuando decido ir de fiesta con Bree para olvidarme un poco de todo, Edward tampoco ha estado en la mejor disposición del mundo, de hecho en muy pocas ocasiones lo he visto desde que pasamos la noche juntos, eso me hace pensar que el si realmente solo busca sexo, no es que lo desmienta mucho el buscarme los fines de semana para que los pase con él, aunque algunas veces solo vamos a cenar y hablamos, me hace sentir una dama de compañía, no más que eso.

Cuando Vanesa viene de visita por sus vacaciones se ríe en cuanto le cuento lo que siento que me hace Edward, ella no lo considera así, al menos me hace reducir un poco la presión mental que traigo, me relajo al saber que al menos tendré su distracción por más de un mes aquí, aunque no ayuda demasiado que ella este con su novio, que ella sea mejor para conservar un hombre que yo, eso no me ayuda a sentirme mucho mejor con la relación que tengo con Edward y me hace sentir menos que una dama de compañía, creo que al menos ellas las buscan más seguido ya que bien puede pasar una semana sin buscarme sin problemas y a la siguiente regresar como si nada, pero si esto va a ser así, ambos podemos jugar a lo mismo supongo, solo tengo que mentalizarme que tengo que cambiar también de esa manera dejándome de importar que no me busque un mucho tiempo, como lo es ahora que en toda la semana anterior no tuve ni una señal de humo de él y después se aparece como si nada y yo dé estúpida caigo enseguida, ahora es necesario que cambie esto para que la balanza se equilibre.

Con esta nueva mentalidad por una semana me decido que esta esta noche en lugar de esperar que el me busque como siempre lo hago sino que esta noche decido ir a buscarlo sin avisar, sospecho que está con otra porque sus búsquedas han sido menos seguidas y pienso que si yo respeto él no estar con alguien más el también debería de hacerlo, así que saliendo del bar decido darle una visita sorpresa, cuando abre la puerta me sonríe y me hace pasar enseguida, en ese momento me comienzo a sentir un poco mal por el hecho de sospechar de él tal vez en el fondo solo siento que está con otra por las intrigas de Mike y decido disiparlas estando con él una vez más, ésa es mi muestra de confianza.

—Realmente no te esperaba esta noche—comenta mientras entro al departamento.

—Yo tampoco esperaba venir, pero Vanessa no va estar en la casa, así que decidí venir a matar el tiempo.

—¿Cómo deseas matarlo? —pregunta alzando una ceja mientras comienzo a abrir mi camisa.

Lo hacemos en el sofá antes de irnos a la cama, Edward se ríe en cuanto me pongo la ropa interior como cada vez que estamos juntos.

—Parece que no te acostumbras a que te vea desnuda.

—No para nada y es mejor así, ¿no crees?

—Hablando de eso de costumbre, te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto intrigada regresando a la cama acostándome con los pies en la cabecera igual que él.

—Mira Bella, somos exclusivos lo sé, mi familia cree que eres mi novia y que todo va bien y lo considero así, la pasamos realmente muy bien juntos así que pensé en algo que a ambos nos favorecería.

—No entiendo a donde te estás dirigiendo.

—A eso voy, espera pequeña saltamontes—comenta mientras se posa sobre mí y comienza a besarme distrayéndome, comienza a bajar besando mi cuello, mis hombros y muerde mi pecho sobre el sostén—, en el testamento de mi abuelo hay una pequeña y molesta cláusula para recibir su herencia y se trata de que me tengo que casar para recibirla.

Me comienzo a perder mientras sus besos bajan hacia mi estómago, no creo que sea una buena propuesta por el hecho de que comienza a prendar, sabe que dejo de pensar con coherencia cuando hace esto; sus besos bajan hacia mi estómago donde tengo un moretón algo grande de la última pelea con Charlie, lo besa causándome un pequeño dolor y sigue bajando hasta mis caderas, me besa sobre la braga y baja a mis piernas, las cuales también tienen estragos al llegar a la rodilla regresa a mi boca y me besa con pasión dejándome casi sin aliento.

—Creo que esto ya lo había comentado, pero estoy cansado de trabajar en el negocio familiar y esa herencia me liberaría de eso, así que mi propuesta va por este lado—comenta mientras se vuelve a recostar—, la pasamos muy bien juntos, pasamos casi cada fin de semana juntos y así, así que la propuesta es casémonos y ambos nos beneficiamos con la herencia de mi abuelo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —me levanto de golpe y me mareo un poco de lo rápido que lo hago, no puedo creer lo que dice.

—Lo que oíste no te equivocaste, te estoy diciendo que te cases conmigo y de esa manera se podría decir que se paga la deuda y yo me libero económicamente, no es tan difícil de comprender, solo es un matrimonio por dinero como muchos otros, pensé que ya los conocías—comenta Edward como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo y su tono sarcástico lo entona demasiado bien.

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo?¡

—Sí, un matrimonio sin amor simplemente por dinero, en lugar de amor simplemente sería sexo y buena compañía, una muy buena propuesta y así tus deudas quedan pagadas y yo obtengo mi herencia, se me hace bastante favorable para ambos, solo sería un año o dos y nos divorciamos y cada quien sigue con su vida, y obviamente obtienes un porcentaje de la herencia.

—Sé que nuestras ideas son diferentes, pero una cosa es tener sexo de vez en cuando y otra muy diferente es casarnos, eso no va en las mismas oraciones Edward, estás muy equivocado, el matrimonio es por amor lo nuestro es por deseo.

—Bella, realmente piénsalo, de otra manera no puedes hacer frente a tus deudas y no es nada de malo, solamente sería vivir juntos y tener sexo más seguido, tendrás cosas bonitas y vivirías lejos de tu padre.

—No Edward, una cosa es engañar a tu familia un fin de semana que hacerlo en un matrimonio—comento angustiada, eso sí sería demasiado para mí, enseguida pienso en pararme para irme pero Edward me lo impide levantándose y tomándome por la cintura.

—¿Prefieres seguir en deudas y vivir con tu padre?, crees que no me doy cuenta de que no llevan una buena relación, Bella he visto los golpes ahora mismo traes las marcas de que te golpea, realmente piénsalo no es tan malo como lo crees, es solo un tiempo, es solo una treta como la que hicimos pero por más tiempo, solo es eso.

—No Edward eso no está bien, es demasiado para mí.

—Te daré tiempo para pensarlo, no te sientas presionada analízalo y me avisas.

Me hace perder la razón al comenzar a besar mi hombro mientras sus dedos se meten bajo mi braga me dejo ir de nuevo por el sexo que tengo con el que realmente es magnífico.

El vibrador de mi celular me hace despertarme de golpe, me doy cuenta de que no era un sueño el escuchar el teléfono vibrar, me pongo a buscarlo a tientas mientras la llamada para y vuelve a llamar enseguida, en cuanto lo encuentro contesto, me da vergüenza que escuchen mi voz adormilada hasta que me doy cuenta de que es de madrugada y es normal, al no reconocer el número me intriga.

—Hola, ¿quién habla?

—¿Señorita Isabella Swan?— esa voz solo me hace recordar la llamada que recibí cuando se accidentaron mis padres.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —me siento en la cama tan rápido que me comienzo a marear, enseguida tomo mi cabeza como si así se aminorara el hecho de a verme mareado.

—Es el número de emergencia del señor Charles Swan—en ese momento se me hela la sangre al pensar en lo peor que habría de a ver pasado—, está internado en el hospital general.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto casi sin aliento.

—Su estado no es crítico, se encuentra solo muy golpeado, lo encontramos en la calle, pero si será necesario que se presente a firmar unos documentos.

—Ahora mismo voy para allá pero ¿qué tratan?

—Son casi de rutina, solamente necesitamos autorizaciones y una cuenta de seguros.

Me salgo de la cama intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Edward, tomo mi ropa y me salgo a la sala para vestirme rápido para irme, me da un poco de vergüenza llegar con mi uniforme del bar, pero supongo que los vecinos de Edward se han acostumbrado a verme salir de aquí algunas mañanas, aunque esta vez sería casi de madrugada, tomo un taxi y me doy cuenta de que voy muy nerviosa porque mi pierna derecha no deja de moverse constantemente hasta lograr desesperarme, al llegar a urgencias me dirijo a la primera enfermera que encuentro y enseguida me manda a esperar, aunque me hayan advertido que no era critica su situación no deja de preocuparme y de traerme malos recuerdos el estar en un hospital se podría decir que odio estos lugares.

—Familiares del señor Swan—comenta un doctor entrando a la sala de espera.

—Soy yo, ¿cómo está mi padre?

—Tranquila todo está bien, solo necesitamos que firme una autorización para una operación urgente.

—¿Operación urgente? —, pregunto confundida, ¿qué no se suponía que todo estaba bien?

—Sí es para reconstruir la parte dañada de la rodilla, ya que el señor tenía un problema y la fractura que sufrió ahora puede afectar más su movilidad.

—Está bien, ¿dónde firmo?, ¿puedo verlo?

—Ahora se encuentra sedado, llego desde la media noche pero no quería que le llamáramos hasta ahora, así que estaría bien que lo viera hasta después de la cirugía, debe de relajarse todo estará bien.

—Gracias, lo sigo para ver lo de los papeles.

Enseguida me indica donde debo de firmar, cuando pasan al quirófano lo alcanzo a ver rápido, va demasiado golpeado, según me dijo una enfermera dijo que lo atropellaron pero dudo demasiado que ésa sea la verdad, intento no pensar demasiado en eso porque me preocupa realmente que sea por una de sus deudas de juego, llamo enseguida a Vanessa para que sepa lo que está pasando solamente, no puede hacer nada es preferible que se quede a dormir, por más que me intento comunicar a su teléfono este me manda directo a buzón, no me preocupo demasiado hasta el amanecer que sale mi padre de la cirugía y sigue sin contestar.

Después de un par de horas mi celular suena con un mensaje de Edward reclamándome por no encontrarme al despertar, le explico que tuve una emergencia no es que nuestra relación de para algo más que simplemente acostarnos cuando alguno de los dos tiene ganas, no me interesa demasiado implicarlo en mis asuntos familiares como él lo hace conmigo, nos involucramos en lo más mínimo, vuelvo a llamar a Vanessa y hasta el tercer timbre contesta.

—Vanessa que estabas esperando para contestar, ¿estabas dormida? —le reclamo en cuanto escucho una respiración.

—Estaba esperando a que llegáramos—contesta un hombre con una voz muy gruesa.

—¿Quién habla? —pregunto un poco asustada, espero que al menos le hayan robado el celular.

—Eso no te lo podemos decir querida, pero si te podemos decir que tu padre es un irresponsable al dejar sola a una niña tan bonita como es tu hermana—ese simple diálogo me hace sentir un terrible escalofrió—, si porque venimos por parte de tu padre a darles una pequeña visita esperábamos encontrarte también a ti, fue una desgracia no hacerlo.

—¿Quién habla?

—Solo te vamos a decir que somos los que haremos que tu padre pague sus deudas porque debe de entender que las deudas son cosas que se pagan de una u otra manera, y debe de entender todo tiene consecuencias.

—…

—Ok querida no queremos asustarte para nada es nuestra intención pero debes entender que éste es nuestro trabajo, el golpearlo no dio la satisfacción suficiente a nuestro jefe, eso de las mentiras no le agradan nada, las odia y nos pidió darme una mejor lección.

—¿Qué mentira?, no entiendo nada,

—Lo que sucede es que tu padre dijo que nos podríamos cobrar su enorme deuda con tu casa, y ¿qué nos damos cuenta?, tu casa está hipotecada y las escrituras ni eran reales, eso no le agrado nada a nuestro jefe quien nos dio órdenes de dos opciones, o nos cobramos con el dinero o con una de sus hijas, ¿tú decides?

—Eso no puede ser, esto es fuera de nosotras, no sabemos nada.

—Eso no le importa, el solo quiere saber que dé una u otra manera va a recuperar su dinero.

—¿De cuento es la deuda?

—Eso ni creo que lo puedas conseguir por lo que veo en tu casa, pero bueno te lo mandare en un mensaje, y con la advertencia de que solo tienes doce horas para conseguirlo o nos quedamos con tu linda hermana.

—Suéltenla, esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—Lo sabemos, pero tranquila tienes doce horas, nos comunicamos después.

Me cuelga el teléfono y a los pocos segundos vibra y llega el mensaje del que me estaba hablando, al ver la cantidad me doy cuenta de que mi padre no ha tenido en mucho tiempo una buena racha, comienzo a calcular sobre los nulos ahorros que tengo que no llegan ni a cubrir el diez por ciento de la cantidad que me están pidiendo, mientras realizo mis cálculos mentales me llega una foto de mi hermana amarrada a una de las sillas de la casa, junto con un claro mensaje "entre más tardes, más tiempo estará con nosotros", comienzo a pensar en que es lo que podría vender o hacer algo, pero así vendiera todo lo que queda de valor en la casa no lograría pagar nada, me pongo a mandar mensajes en búsqueda de alguien que me pudiera prestar el dinero pero no dispongo de nadie ya que en todos los lugares tengo préstamos a mi nombre, que yo pago pero que gasta mi padre, mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y creo que me puedo desmayar.

Mis manos tiemblan demasiado cuando intento mandar un mensaje diciéndoles la cantidad máxima que podría conseguir, me quedo esperando la respuesta, no tengo mucho que hacer ahora en el hospital, me comienzo a desesperar y salgo del hospital sin esperar el ver a mi padre, simplemente camino hasta conseguir un taxi y me dirijo a la cafetería, mi cuerpo entero está templando, al llegar al lugar supongo que mi cara cuenta la historia porque nadie de mis compañeros me dice nada, al estar frente la oficina de Mike llega Bree y me abraza con mucha fuerza y me tiro a llorar.

—Cariño, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Mi padre, mi hermana, la vida está contra mí—comento entre sollozos mientras me abrasa más fuerte.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede con ellos? —pregunta mientras acaricia mi espalda intentándome tranquilizar.

—Mi padre tiene deudas demasiado grandes y lo golpearon y está en el hospital y tienen secuestrada a mi hermana, no tengo ni el diez por ciento del dinero que me están pidiendo, no sé qué voy a hacer, necesito un préstamo demasiado grande.

Dejo de sollozar para que me entienda, me abraza fuerte por dejarla sin palabras e intenta tranquilizarme limpiando con cuidado mis lágrimas, me abraza más fuerte y me ofrece sus ahorros que no son demasiados así que reduce la cantidad de lo que necesito para salvar a mi hermana pero no para el hospital, aunque tengo el seguro no creo tener la cobertura suficiente, en ese momento siento que el mundo se me viene encima, en ese momento la puerta de mi estúpido jefe se abre y nos ve con molestia, Bree me da un beso en el cachete y se va antes de que nos diga algo más.

—¿Qué haces aquí Isabella? —me habla incluso más golpeado de lo usual.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —intento que mi voz suene segura.

Me ve de arriba abajo y me indica con la cabeza de que pase, enseguida se sienta en su silla mientras cierro la puerta atrás de mí, no me gusta nada su actitud prepotente, me sigue viendo de arriaba abajo, dándose cuenta de que no llegue a dormir esta noche a mi casa, ignoro su mirada lasciva mientras avanzo y me siento frente a él.

—Necesito un préstamo muy grande, es urgente, necesitaría hoy mismo cobrarlo si es posible.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es sábado y que eso necesita un proceso? —me habla despacio para que entienda mejor.

—Lo sé pero realmente lo necesito, es una emergencia.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Ya te lo dije es una emergencia, que sucede es que tengo un problema muy fuerte con mi familia.

—Isabella no puedo está demasiado endeudada, no puedo hacerlo.

—Tengo un problema demasiado grande y necesito de verdad el dinero—casi suplico entre llantos.

—En serio casi me puedes hacer llorar, pero no considero rentable, no lo creo.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —pregunto mientras me limpio las lágrimas de frustración y coraje que me hace derramar.

—Iniciemos con que me digas la cantidad que necesites.

Me acerca un papel para darle la cantidad en cuanto la ve su ceja izquierda sube y comienza a negar con la cabeza y se me acerca tomando mi cara entre sus manos intento quitarme y lo logro y se ríe.

— Isabella este préstamo me es imposible dártelo por tres simples razones: no lo tenemos en la cafetería, tienes otras deudas y no lo puedo autorizar—comienza a caminar hacia la puerta supongo que la va abrir pero no escucho el cerrojo— y tercera no ganas lo sufriente para dártelo.

—Sabes que las dos últimas razones no son válidas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Claro que lo son, ¿me llamas mentiroso?.

—No es mentiroso, es simplemente que te considero que eres muy hábil para no darme lo que quiero sin que tú no obtengas nada, así que simplemente dime que es lo que quieres.

—Me conoces bien—comenta con una enorme sonrisa mientras mueve mi silla para sentarse frente a mí en el escritorio—, claro esto tendría que ser personal, yo te puedo dar el dinero —comenta mientras toma mi cara entre sus manos—, solo que tu tendrías que hacer algunas cosas por mí—comenta mientras baja mi cara hasta su entrepierna.

Me quito con rapidez, y lo veo con odio, su sonrisa sarcástica y estúpida me hace molestarme más, se dirige a la puerta y pone seguro.

—Bueno si no estás dispuesta a abrir las piernas para mí no creo que eso te cause dificultad teniendo en cuanta tu historial. —comenta tomando mi cara más fuerte que la ocasión anterior.

—Eres un imbécil—le escupo mientras intento separarme. —, esto es profesional, no me salgas con tus vulgaridades.

—¿Cuál?, decirte la verdad porque Cullen no estaría por otra razón contigo pero si no quieres está perfecto te quedas sin dinero

Me levanto enseguida que me suelta al terminar de decir sus palabras y me acerco a la puerta y quito el cerrojo enseguida mientras escucho su risa estúpida y sus palabras

—Te crees santa pero no eres más que una vil puta que se cree que tiene clase.

Mis manos dejan de templar y se vuelven puños y me dirijo hacia el escritorio y sin razonarlo demasiado estrello con toda mi fuerza mi puño contra su nariz, se escucha un chasquido y enseguida siento como la sangre comienza a caer, y grita inmediatamente, salgo del lugar.

—Eres una puta, vas a tener que pagar muy caro esto—intenta gritar mientras salgo del lugar y todos se quedan viendo. —Te voy a demandar, esto no se va a quedar así, ¡joder, alguien llame a emergencias!

Me doy cuenta de que el golpe que le di si fue demasiado fuerte, pero me deja más tranquila, creo que con ese golpe deje salir el coraje por todo lo que eta pasando, sobre todo porque ahora mi última opción es Edward y supongo que ya sé cuál va a hacer su condición y es algo que realmente no deseo hacer.

….

Hola chicas, no se después de cuánto tiempo estoy de regreso, de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, se los prometo que mi vida ha sido un verdadero caos, después de actualizar mi última historia estuve trabajando en vez de cuatro horas como lo había hecho ahora eran seis, iba ocho horas a la escuela, tuve un semestre muy pero de verdad muy pesado, mi vida amorosa a afectado y asido un verdadero asco, bueno solo les puedo decir que esto no ha estado bien, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta no sé cuánto tiempo pero aquí ando de nuevo, una enormísima disculpa si se me fue un error, estoy apenas volviendo a tratar con mi beta así que pues hago una edición con una página y no es muy buena, menos que mis vecinos no se callan y no ayuda a mi concentración.

Bueno ahora sí espero que todo esté bien y me mega disculpen por todo, ahora si pasemos a lo bueno y es responder sus comentarios.

miop: Disculpa el que me tardara tanto, pero bueno ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esta historia.

Cary: Creo que Charlie se puso peor al igual que Edward, pero esperemos a ver qué pasa.

lizdayanna: si se va a explicar que paso con Jessica, creo que en el próximo capítulo, pero está al pendiente.

Pera l.t: y ahora, ¿Qué piensas de Bella? Con lo que acaba de hacer este capítulo.

Yoliki: realmente lo necesita.

patymdn : pues esperemos que así sea.

Tata XOXO: Esperemos a ver qué es lo que pasa.

jupy: pues a ver que pasa con el tiempo entre ellos.

Clauditha: amm pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Jimena: bastante complicados pero a ver qué pasa.

Bueno muchas gracias, espero verlas pronto.

Saludos

XOXO

Bere


End file.
